Big Bad wolves
by Charon53
Summary: Legolas decided to travel from Mirkwood to Rivendell. He thought almost all of the danger was gone now since the war of the ring was over now. But that bit of remaning danger crossed his path. Wolves. But this where no ordenary wolves, some wolves that have never seen before... Sick Legolas, Aragorn
1. I Prologue

He smiled bright as the first rays of sun shone upon his face. Blue eyes sparkled and a soft breeze played with his hair. He stood in the tops of the trees watching the other treetops in the east. The tops of the trees weren't as green as they would be in the spring or summer, but they were taking the beautiful other colors as autumn slowly was setting. He would go and pack soon so he would be on his destination before winter would be there. It would not take him more than a week if he would be traveling with a horse. He climbed down to the lower and bigger branches of the tree and sat down with his back against the tree and with his left leg dangling next to the branch. He could not wait until he would be back, he was longing the whole summer for it already. Tomorrow before the sun would rise again he would leave his home.

He drew a deep breath and enjoyed the songs of the trees that him almost made him fall asleep. He loved the trees almost more than his friends did. When he realized the sun was up, he made his way on the ground and rushed his way home.

"You're late, Legolas." His father's voice sounded as he made his way to a little hall that they used to eat.

"Sorry, adar." Legolas said while he bowed before he took his seat on the other side of the table. They both ate in silence and Thranduil left as soon as he was finished while Legolas just started his breakfast. He shook his head and left his barely touched food. He really hated how his father treated him, maybe the only good thing about this was; he never had known him in another way. Lord Elrond had told him when he just was little elfling about his mother and how wonderful she was. When he grew older, he had told him more things that were not fit for the ears of a little elfling at that time. His father one was a loving man with a big heart and a smile that made others smile. Everything changed when his wife lost her life and his heart grew cold. Himself was too young to remember most of this. Now he was planning to go back to The Last Homely House without his father's approval.

He walked up to his room and started to pack his bag. Two blankets and extra sets of clothing went in the bag. With the bag in his hands, he went down to the kitchens that also were something he was forbidden to go as a prince would not belong there because he had servants who did all the necessary down there. He put five lembas breads besides normal bread and some pieces of fruit in his bag. That gave him more than enough for more than a week. He filled three bags with water. He probably would have to refill somewhere in his trip but that would not be his biggest concern. Back in his room, he lay the bag on the chair that stood against the wall next to his bow and quiver. He picked out his warmest and best cloak out of his closet and laid it on top of his bag. He sat himself in the open window with his knees pulled almost to his chest and watched the trees and sky from where he was seated.

He loved the Greenwoods because it still was his home and everywhere he looked, there were trees, but he also loved Imladris because his friends were there and everything was so calm and peaceful there. Legolas watched the leaves play in the wind and high up in the sky he could see big birds fly with his bright eyes. There weren't many animals living in these woods after those gigantic spiders but he thought that very slowly the animals were returning here, to make these woods home again like it was before all the stuff and things happen with The One. That danger was luckily gone but there were still other dangers that roomed Middle-Earth. He let his mind run all his thoughts and wondering and slowly a few hours ticked away.

Would he miss me when I would be away without saying anything? How long would it take him to notice I'm gone? He wondered. Would he care enough to come looking for me when he discovers? Would he be mad when he discovers? Of course he would be mad when he discovers, He is always mad or sarcastic. I've never seen any worry on his face. Would everything be true Lord Elrond told me, because I cannot imagine my adar as a warm and loving person. I could not imagine Elrond was lying to me, he would never do that, he is way too good and nice for that.

It was around noon that Legolas got up from his place and headed for a walk around the corridors from his home. Someday he would be king too, but he was going to be a good king, so he would be loved by the elves that lived in his lands. Legolas had some lunch before he continued wandering around. After some time he sat down outside on a stone bench. In his mind, he said goodbye to almost everything because he had not planned to return anytime soon when he left.

When it was almost dinnertime, he went inside and walked to the little hall where they usually ate and took his place at the table. Now he was early. After some time his father took also place at the table and they served dinner. They ate in silence and when they were finished they both greeted each other with a 'good night' before they both headed to their own quarters. Legolas bathed himself and went to bed when he was finished. He had to rise early so it was better if he had rested well.

The last stars of the night still stood proud on the night sky when he awoke. He dressed himself and swung his bag and quiver around his shoulder and attached a dagger to his belt. He tied the cloak around his neck and picked up his bow before he made his way down the stables. He whispered every single horse a goodbye before he picked his favorite horse Arod and gently sat on his back when they were outside. When they were out of sight of the palace, Legolas urged Arod in gallop. Slowly the dark colored sky turned lighter and when the sun stood high in a blue sky Legolas halted for a break.

Legolas fetched an apple from his bag and when he was finished, he took a few sips of the bag with water before he continued traveling. When he halted the next time the sun was already setting. He ate a piece of bread and got one of his blankets out of his bag. He spread one on the ground between the roots of a gigantic tree. He laid his bag upon the blanket and lay down next to it. It took just a few little moments before he went in his elvish sleep; arms crossed over his chest and eyes open staring at the leaves of the tree and the rising stars of the night.

The last stars of the night were still to be seen when Legolas awoke. He ate a piece of fruit and piece of bread before he got on the horse again. When it was almost noon, Legolas stopped riding and climbed a tree to see where he was. There blew a cold wind from North-West. Winter would be there sooner than normal, hopeful there was no snow in the clouds he could see far above the mountains. He had already traveled some miles over the elf-path and if he would ride like this, it maybe would just take him a long ten days for him to reach Imladris. He drew some deep breaths and climbed down again and after a few sips of water, he rode further.

It was still a half-day riding when Legolas stopped again. The rest of the other nine days went as he had planned them. However, in the middle of the night Legolas awoke from strange sounds surrounding him. With his elfeyes he could see dark creatures but more he couldn't see because it was really dark. The moon hid behind the thick clouds that hung above him. Legolas defended himself as best as he could. He killed a few creatures before one of those creatures bit him in his left arm that forced him to flee. He climbed in the tree he had slept beneath earlier that night. He had to bite his lip and he ripped a piece of his robes and wrapped the cloth around his arm. Soon it was drenched from his blood. It felt like ages but finally dawn came. Legolas looked at the place where he had fought. It looked like wolves he had fought but there was something strange about them. There never have been wolves at this area. Their fur was totally black, that's why they were so hard to see. Their fangs were even bigger than the fangs of the wolves the orcs had at that time.

He looked around and none of the wolves that were alive seemed to have stayed. Arod was not to be seen anywhere too, it probably had fled when it had smelled the danger. He carefully took the cloth of his arm and trough the dry blood there were two big holes in his arms. He climbed out of the tree and looked for his bag. He found it a few feet away but not much had survived the wolves. He picked up the filthy blanket that still was on the ground. With his bow and quiver on his back and the ruined bag and blanket, he started walking.

Two days later Legolas was exhausted but he finally had reached The Last Homely House.

Elladan and Elrohir greeted his friend with a good hug when they had saw their friend approaching.

"Legolas! What a pleasant surprise!" One of the two exclaimed. Legolas smiled and started walking inside. It would not take long for Lord Elrond to notice something would be wrong, he always seems to know, even if I would do my best to hide it. He thought. He hated the fussing around him, all the worrying. While he had walked, he had covered up his arm with strips of his blanket.

"Legolas?" A male voice sounded behind them.

"Hir Elrond!" Legolas said and putted up his brightest smile.

"Why haven't you sent something you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He answered, not sure if he could tell the whole story on this moment.

"Tell me, how was your trip?" He asked while he laid his hand on Legolas shoulder. They walked together to Lord Elrond's workroom where they both sat down.

"I traveled pretty fast. It was not too bad." Legolas said.

"That is good to hear, but you look tired."

"I tried to get here as fast as possible. I haven't slept much while traveling." Legolas said as excuse. Elrond was still scanning him on things that were not right.

"You know where your own room is. I'll send someone when it is dinnertime." Lord Elrond said with a little nod.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said and he made a little bow before he left the room and headed for his own room. I'm sure he had found something he is going to ask me about after dinner or with some luck next morning. Legolas thought while he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

When Legolas awoke, he saw the pretty face of Arwen who was sitting at the side of his bed. "Dinner will start in a couple of minutes." Legolas nodded and quick changed his traveling clothes in a fresh dark green tunic and white leggings before he walked together with Arwen to the dining hall. Legolas took the spare place at the table. He put up a little smile and after a few words of Lord Elrond, they started to eat. Legolas ate a little bit before he started to play with his fork.

"Legolas? Are you all right?" Glorfindel asked who looked at concern at the elf.

"Aye, I'm okay. I'm just not hungry." He said absently. Glorfindel shared the same look with Elrond.

"Excuse me. I'm done with my dinner." Legolas excused himself and stood.

"You are excused." Elrond said with a formal nod, giving Legolas permission to leave the table. Back at his room, Legolas took a long and hot bath that made him feel some better. He looked at his left arm. It looked already much better, it had healed well as far as he could say; the wounds were less deep and was less swollen. When he was done bathing, he dressed for bed. As he entered his bedroom, he heard a soft knock. After a moment, lord Elrond softly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Legolas." Lord Elrond started. "I had a little talk with Glorfindel and we both agreed that you looked slightly pale. I could understand you did not want to startle us but you have to tell me if something is wrong."

"I'm just still tired from the trip. That's all." Legolas said and he sat down on his bed. Elrond stepped some closer, taking another good look at Legolas.

"Let me at least take a look at your arm, Legolas." Legolas was immediately alarmed. He sighed and nodded. The strips of cloth were visible. He had replaced them with fresh ones after he was done bathing.

"Your arm will be in a week as good as new. Tomorrow I'll hear the whole story of your trip. Sleep well, penneth." Lord Elrond said after he had a good look at Legolas arm. Elrond gave him a little smile before he left Legolas alone in his room. He crawled underneath the blankets and fell asleep soon enough.

"His arm is wounded." Elrond said to Glorfindel when they met again in his study.

"He had no horse with him when he arrived." Elladan said now he actually took note of it.

"When you sent me to wake him he looked peaceful but he slept with his eyes half closed." Arwen said with slight concern in her voice. Normally her father would never speak of this so open, so something really must have bothered him.

"He had told me he traveled fast, so if that is true he had a horse. I think the horse had fled when something had attacked Legolas." Elrond said.

"He got attacked? By what, or who?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't know, he has to tell it himself." Elrond answered. "Go to your rooms. The new day will give us new answers. Good night." They all left to their rooms.

It was just after nine when Legolas awoke and slowly got up. He dressed himself before he went to the rest who where finishing their breakfasts. "Good morning." Legolas said cheerful when everyone looked him. A several 'good mornings' followed as answers.

"Good morning, Legolas. How are you feeling?" Elrond asked.

"Already some better than yesterday, Hannon-le." Legolas said and picked up some piece of fruit.

"That's nice to hear, but I still wish to speak to you." Elrond replied with a little nod. Legolas looked at him before he nodded. When he was finished Legolas stood and looked at Elrond. Elrond understood the look and stood himself. "Excuse us." He said before he walked away with Legolas. They went in to Elrond's study, where they sat yesterday. "Now tell me, Legolas, what exactly happened on your trip to us."

"Nine days I have traveled with Arod but in the night of the ninth day some wolves attacked me. Arod fled and I had to walk two more days." Legolas told him in a nutshell.

"Is that everything?" Elrond asked.

"Aye I think so, through I thought that those wolves were very strange."

"Strange wolves? Did those wolves looked different than others?"

"The wolves looked like the orc wolves or wargs, but I could be mistaking that it looked like their fangs were bigger than normal, and their fur was as black as night" Legolas said while he was trying to remember all the details from that night. Elrond nodded thoughtful.

"It could be indeed you were mistaking but it also could be that it was just a bit different than we normally see them." Legolas nodded and rose on his feet.

"I'm going to have a walk around if you would needing me." he said and walked out of the room for the walk around. Elrond went to search for some books and looked at them but found nothing about the wolves Legolas described. He stopped searching when it was already time for dinner.

Legolas had walked all morning and had eaten some fruit at lunch before he went outside and climbed in a tree. He sat there for an hour or two before he got down again. He went to the library himself to see if he could find something about those strange wolves. He managed to read for a half hour before he fell asleep.

All of them noticed Legolas was not present at the dinner. It was very silent everyone in their own thoughts and minds.

"I don't hope Legolas is still outside." Elrohir said at a sudden shaking everyone back to the present.

"He went outside and has yet to return inside?" Elrond asked.

"Aye, I think so. He wanted some time to think so we let him be. Besides, why would that be a problem?" Elladan looked up to his father.

"Go and look for him." Elrond said calmly. Elladan and Elrohir jumped up and went outside looking for Legolas. Arwen, Elrond and Glorfindel joined them.

"I don't see him anywhere. He couldn't have gone very far." Elladan said to his twin brother.

"I cannot even hear him, or see him." He replied while they got further through the valley. After two hours, it was almost dark and they all came back to the Last homely House.

"Any of you found him?" Elrond asked his two sons, Glorfindel, and Arwen.

"Nay..." They all said in defeat as they sank down on some chairs. Elrond nodded and sighed. "Maybe he has come back inside." Elrond said and stood.

"Aye, we will go and look." Ellandan and Elrohir said.

"We will stay here." Arwen said and looked from her adar to Glorfindel who nodded.

"Then we will meet here again, as soon as possible." He said and left collected the books from his desk before he left his study. Elladan and Elrohir also left the study to go and look for Legolas. Elrond put them back on their place in the library when he at last saw him asleep in a chair in the corner. A sigh of relieve escaped his lips and kneeled down by the sleeping form. He felt and noticed his pulse was calm and his breathing even. His skin was still pale and his eyes where yet half closed. He still must have been very tired. Elrond thought when he picked up the book that lay on Legolas lap. He gave the title of the book a look before he put it away on the table next to where Legolas was sitting. Elrond carefully lifted the elf in his arms and walked to Legolas' room. He laid him in his bed and covered him up. He quickly made his way to the others when he was sure Legolas was save.

"I found Legolas." Elrond spoke calmly when he entered the room they all were sitting again. Everyone looked like they didn't believe what he told them.

"I found him asleep in the library; he still must have been really tired. He is save in his bed now. Get yourself some rest too after the worry we had." They all nodded and with their thoughts, they made their way to their own rooms.

"You really found him in the library?" Glorfindel asked when the others were out of the room.

"Aye, he was reading some book about ancient creatures." Elrond told his friend.

"I never have known Legolas would be interested in such books."

"He talked about orc wolves or possibly wargs with black fur and possibly bigger fangs. I started my research and looked for that sort of wolves but have not found anything." Elrond informed him. "I have to ask Legolas about some more things, or he got attacked by a new sort of wolf."Glorfindel nodded.

"I'll help you tomorrow for your search for those wolves. Good night." Glorfindel promised before he left to go to his own room.

"Good night." Elrond said his friend goodbye.

When everything came in focus, he saw the face of Elrond and a lot of bright light.

"Good morning Legolas, I hoped you slept well?" Elrond asked him in a soft voice.

"Aye, I did." Legolas sat up while he tried to keep his face from looking puzzled. "How long did I sleep that you came to wake me up?" He asked.

"I don't know for how long you have slept but it's just past ten."

"How have I ended up in bed? The last thing I remember is being in the library." Legolas wondered before he took note he spoke aloud.

"I found you sleeping there and put you back here." Elrond told him while he hide the little bit of amusement he found that Legolas was not on his guard. "You have really worried us when you did not show up on dinner, and then stayed away without you told anyone you were at the library."

"You worried about me?" He asked as he felt being joked on, although he knew Elrond never joked about such things.

"Aye, the last thing we knew was that you were outside. We looked for you over two hours in the valley. When we got back, it was already dark. I went to my study to return the books were I got them and there I found you asleep." Legolas nodded and looked at him.

"What are you going to do to me now?" He asked as if he just confirmed a crime.

"Do to you?" Elrond asked. "I make sure you eat something, and I'd hoped you remembered some more about those wolves." Elrond sat a tray with some broth and bread on his lap.

"The only thing I can remember is that I did not hear them coming and that they were really hard to see in the dark. There were thick clouds covering the sky so I had no light from the stars and the moon." Legolas started to eat. Elrond nodded.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked again.

"Aye, hannon-le." He said with a little smile.

"Very well then, but I still want you to stay inside and take it calm. If your arm is totally healed you can join Elladan en Elrohir with their expeditions." Elrond looked at the elf.

"I'll do as you say." Legolas replied and watched Elrond when he got up and left. Legolas sighed and putted the tray with the half-empty bowl aside. He rose and looked out of the window where now almost of all the leaves from the trees had brown golden colors. I'm not feeling any better at all, or maybe I just slept to much that I'm still tired, but elves who sleep to much? Legolas shook those thoughts out if his head. He dressed himself before he got down to the library to go further in the book he was busy before he fell asleep. He sat down in the same chair he sat the previous night and found his book at the little table next to it. He opened the book and went to the pages where he thought he stopped reading previous night. There he started reading again.

"Legolas?" Legolas looked up from the book when he felt a hand on his knee.

"Aye, what's wrong?" He asked to Glorfindel who sat kneeled down so he would be on eye height for Legolas.

"Nothing is wrong. I only wanted to ask you if you where coming for lunch?"

"Nay, I would like to go further reading in the hope I can find something about those wolves."

"I'll get you something brought down here." Glorfindel said as he stood again. Legolas nodded and returned to his book. An elf brought him a tray but Legolas was too busy with the book he did not care to look for the food. It was almost dinnertime when Legolas got distributed again. Lord Elrond stood in front of him.

"Legolas, are you coming with me for dinner?" He asked. The boy had not eaten as his lunch still stood there untouched at the tray. Legolas nodded and closed his book. Together with Elrond, he walked up the dining hall. Legolas took his spot at the table. After dinner, Legolas decided he would go to his room. As he did, he took a bath and made himself ready for bed. Elrond did not speak about his thoughts with Glorfindel but he was going to look to Legolas much carefully. He had to find something about those wolves and quick, because he had the feeling that something was not right. Elves did not sleep twelve hours a day and as little as Legolas had eaten. Elves eat not much; they eat less than humans do while hobbits eat twice as much. Lord Elrond went back to his study when he was finished and after a while, Arwen joined him and started to search for those wolves as well. Elrond had told her about how Legolas told him how they looked and she thought it was as strange as Elrond thought too.

"I've never heard of wolves that looked like that. I've heard about grey wolves that lived high up in the mountains but never about black wolves with giant fangs." Arwen said while she picked up the book that Legolas had been reading in to see if she could find something in there. "How many books have you had by now?" She asked her father.

"I'm going to get started in my third book, but I haven't found anything so far about those creatures." He answered but did not look up from the last pages of the book.

"This book said something about those grey wolves and that they indeed live high up in the mountains like I remembered. It also said when these wolves would be at the foot of the mountains that there would come a very bad and cold winter. I can't say if it's true or something that you have to believe in." Arwen said after some time.

"I don't know if I would believe that either. It's a very long time since the winters were so cold, but I cannot remember anything about wolves who would bother us, here in Imladris at least. However, it still could be true, as it even gets too cold for them. Maybe those black wolves could be family from those grey wolves or wargs and from orc wolves that had survived." Elrond looked up from the book and closed it. "It's going to take me at least two weeks to go to all the books we have and the chance I find something is minimal."

"I'll help you searching, and if we do not find anything in those books I could still ask Aragorn if he has books or knows something about them. We also could ask Elladan and Elrohir if they also would like to help us search."

"That is a very good idea about asking Estel, if he is not too busy to help of course."

"Tomorrow I will send him an owl. I ask him if he has time to look in all those books, otherwise I will ride to Minas Tirith and go search for it myself." Arwen decided.

"If you have to ride, I do not hope so, you will not ride alone." Elrond agreed with her. Arwen picked up a quill and picked up some parchment.

 _My dear King Elessar,_

 _I, Arwen ask you, if you have time to look for me in the library for black wolves with big fangs. Here in Rivendell I'm searching for the same thing with my father. If you are too busy to search please send me a letter back, because then I will come myself to Gondor to collect books and search for those creatures._

 _Thank you._

 _With love, Arwen._

When Arwen finished her letter, she rolled it up and with a little piece of rope she attached it to the foot of a little falcon and opened the window. "Go to Aragorn, king of Gondor." She whispered to the bird before it unfolded its wings and flew in the darkness of the night.

"Hannon-le, Arwen. Go to bed, tomorrow is another day we can search for those beasts."

"I will, adar but why are you searching so badly on those wolves? Legolas is still alive and well with us."

"He indeed is but something is worrying me, I can't lay my finger on it. That is why I'm searching as also the meeting of Legolas with those strange creatures is worrying me."

"Is it Legolas you're worried for?" Arwen asked and for a second worry married her fair face.

"I think it is." Elrond confessed.

"He looked indeed some pale, and he normally loves the food that's served here."

"But we all know he is too stubborn to tell us he does not feel all right."

"You think those wolves did something more than hurt his arm?" Arwen asked concerned.

"I don't know yet, that's why I'm looking for more information." Elrond sighed and got on his feet. "I hope we hear soon enough from Estel. I bid you a good night, tomorrow we will continue." He said and took his leave to his private quarters.

"I do hope so. Good night adar." She said and also took her leave to her own rooms to get some rest.

 **-So hi everyone! I hope you liked it so far... I hope you'll going to give me a review if there are any defaults I'd like to know, and also other things like ideas! I've seen all the movies and read two of the three books of the One. The Hobbit is also on the planning, but my book is actually way to pretty to read cause it's a collector's edition. I also would love to use more elvish words in it, but it's really hard to find good transcriptions. Then you have grammar to look for... (It would be so useful if a translating device like google would recognize Tengwar as an official language!) Before I forget: I'm a dutchy soooo sorry for spelling and grammar defaults.**

 **Characters are from J. R.R. Tolkien (Beren) so I do not owe anything. Updates will come slow if they come because I'm really busy with my school and being fanatic on my flute! Ps. I love facts, so hope I can tell you some you didn't know already! This chapter may be updated a few times if reviews come along. words in** _italic_ **is either a dream or a letter. I'd also note that I tried my best to make it fit as best in the story's although it might not be...** -

06/28/2016 completed updating, so far. I can proudly announce that without all my way to long autor notes my story is 50.000 words long! yay!

12/09/2017 I did another check in spelling and making little adjustments.

Dictionary:

Hir - Lord

Adar/ada - father

Hannon-le - thank you

Penneth - Younger one

Imladris - Rivendell

Estel = Aragorn, these are two of the many names he has like Elessar and Strider. This name he got as a young boy when he lived in Rivendell and Elrond took him as foster son.


	2. II Departure

It was early in the morning Legolas awoke. He shivered when his feet touched the cold floor. Legolas dressed and watched the sky that slowly turned light. He was in the dinner hall before the rest and when they walked in, they were rather surprised that Legolas was already present.

"Good morning, Legolas." Glorfindel sounded positively. Legolas gave him a little smile.

"Legolas? Good morning." Elrond said while he took his seat at the table. "You're feeling better?" Legolas nodded. "Very well then, we can start our breakfast." They all started eating.

"You're in to a little bow contest?" Elladan asked after a while. Legolas smiled and got up.

"I'm getting my bow and quiver." Legolas said with a very hoarse voice. He did not see the looks that were casted upon him.

"You can take him shooting, but watch him closely." Elrond said and both of them nodded. They got up to get their own bow and quiver. They were just up to get outside when Glorfindel walked to them carrying three cloaks.

"Put them on, orders of Elrond." He said and handed them. "Have fun." He said with a little smile before he walked up to the study of Elrond where Elrond himself and Arwen were. Arwen was going through the same book she had yesterday but Elrond was studying in a medical journal. "They have their cloaks on; do you have other requests for me?" Glorfindel asked while he took a seat at the other side of the desk.

"Nay, Hannon-le, but if you want, you can help Arwen with searching for those black wolves." He said while his eyes were still plastered on the pages of the journal. Glorfindel picked up a book and started to go through the pages. An annoyed sigh escaped from the lips of Elrond after some time.

"What's wrong, adar?" Arwen asked and lowered her book to look at her father.

"It seems I cannot find anything I need." He said and put the journal, at the shelf at on wall behind him.

"I haven't found anything yet." Glorfindel said and looked up both of them.

"Then we will continue searching till we found anything." Elrond said and picked another journal from the shelf and sat down.

"Here it said something about grey wolves, shall I read it out loud?" He asked and looked up at Elrond who gave him a defeated look.

'Grey wolves live in the high regions of the mountains, but not in the snow. That is the reason they can be found on the lower parts of the mountains when it would have snowed a lot. Grey wolves can have variety in size and color. The color can vary from light grey mixed with white to dark grey and some occasion light brown. From size, they vary from big dogs to small ponies. They hunt in packs up to fifteen animals and mostly hunt in dawn or dusk. A Pack exists out: one Alpha male, mostly one or two other young males and the rest of them are females with their cubs. Cubs mostly stay a half year up to a year with their mother before leaving their pack to roam around the dense woods and when they finally ready to mate they search for a own pack.' Glorfindel read from his book.

"So we might suggest a grey wolf with a dark fur roamed too far away and met some orc wolves where it joined the pack?" Arwen spoke.

"Probably, but we can't say for sure that happened, and there must have been more wolves who got with the wrong pack, or they would be from the same parents which we could consider that it could be a kind of wolf." Elrond spoke very thoughtful.

"A new kind of wolf? That rarely happens." Glorfindel exclaimed quietly.

"With elves it does not happen because we're born perfect, but rare cases with humans are known and with animals it occurs even more. Therefore, we can add it to our possibilities. Then it would be most likely to be unknown so we would not find anything about them." Arwen and Glorfindel nodded.

"How are we going to continue?" Arwen asked.

"Write down everything you can find about the grey wolves and the orc wolves. Maybe we have to set an expedition to where Legolas was attacked and see for the wolves ourselves and see if we can find some alive." Elrond casted a look up his daughter and then walked over the window where he stood and looked outside.

"By the Valar!" He exclaimed. "You want us to find something unknown that almost killed one, and also see it alive?" Glorfindel said while he shook his head. He had seen that Legolas was not entirely himself, but we all have our moments. Right?

"Almost, Glorfindel. I want you to go with them to make reports of all what you see, and if it is possible return a dead black wolf so we could get a closer look on it." Elrond said calm while he still looked out of the window.

"You really think that would help you finding things about them?" Glorfindel asked, trying to defend himself.

"I could in fact, do not forget that you once slayed a balrog, mellon-nin. I do not want to ask you again, but I could not go myself, otherwise I would have gone myself for an expedition. You're are the one with the knowledge about those wolves to warn your party. "

"Who do you want to go with me and when do we go?" He asked while he sighed in defeat because he knew Elrond was right.

"Elladan and Elrohir will go with you, no more and no less. You'll leave when we have found enough about the grey and orc wolves, and do not forget the wargs."

"What would Elladan and Elrohir think about this?" Arwen asked who had followed the conversation in silence.

"If I tell them it would be important and that they could become a threat to Rivendell and I would need more information about those creatures..." Elrond turned and looked at his daughter who nodded at the explanation. He sat down at his desk and laid out three quills and next to it a bottle with ink. He picked up his book he had read in the past few days, and laid out some parchment and started to write from the pages about wolves. "I suggest you should do the same." They started reading either and now and then, they scribbled and quoted from the book on the pages until it was almost dark.

"I think we're running late on dinner." Arwen said when she looked up from the parchment, outside where it almost was dark.

"We could continue when we have had something to eat." He agreed with Arwen when he looked over his desk. Each of them had at least two pages of information about wolves and wargs.

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas walked outside, not very far where they set up some targets against some trees. While placing targets Legolas whispered to the trees that he did not wished them harm, but if they were harmed that they would be sorry for what they had done. When everything was on his place, they made a little mark on their arrows with three different colored threads. They walked about thirty feet (nine meters) away from their targets and got in their positions.

"Positions!...Aim!...Shoot!..." Elrohir shouted and at 'shoot' they all shot on their target.

"Aim!... and... Shoot!..." Elrohir shouted again. He shouted it also for a third time before they went to their targets to look how they had scored.

"All three perfectly in the middle." Legolas said with a little smile on his face. He always won with this game, already when they were little.

"My arrows two times hit the target." Elrohir said and pulled those two out.

"Mine three had hit the target and one in the bull's eye." Elladan said and looked up to his friends. Legolas pulled out his own three arrows and walked back to where he had shot a few moments earlier.

"Would you like to shoot closer to your target?" Legolas teased with his hoarse voice. With a frowned bow Elrohir looked at his friend while he returned to his spot, holding two arrows.

"Nay, hannon-le, it's just the wind I did not note. This time it will get better." Elrohir said proud. He knew it would not get better just because he preferred other weapons to fight with.

"Are we ready?" Elladan asked while he took his position.

"Aye." Both Elrohir and Legolas said.

"Positions!... Aim!... Shoot!..." Elladan called out now, and this continued for several rounds. Legolas always hit the target in great precision. About the half of Elrohir hit the target, the rest vanished in the bushes behind the tree he was shooting at. Elladan missed maybe three times his target but his shots were not as precise as Legolas. After a few rounds, Legolas fingers went numb but he had way too much fun to notice and if he did he would not stop it, he would consider it as quitting or giving up, he could not do that. He loved the game, because not only he loved his bow but also he always won from them. Winning was fun but it did not matter, if they just had fun it did not matter if you would win or not.

"I'm done with shooting." Elrohir said as he let himself slid down against the tree. "My fingers are numb and I have clearly lost the game." He said while he rubbed his hands to get some blood back in to them.

"I agree with my brother. It's getting colder again, so let's go back inside." Elladan said helping his brother up again. "But first we going to collect your missed targets." Both Elladan as Elrohir walked behind the tree and picked all the arrows from the ground and between the branches from the bushes. Legolas waited until they were finished before they walked back inside. Legolas went to his room to put his bow and quiver away before he joined Elladan and Elrohir in the hall again. They walked to a little parlor where all three of them took place in a chair in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was not lid but Elrohir had that done in a matter of seconds. An elf brought them tea so they all warmed up with that.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Elladan said after a time of silence.

"Aye, hannon-le." Legolas said with a little smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Elrohir asked still alarmed by how Legolas voice sounded.

"Warmed up again, I indeed feel better." Legolas held his cup with both hands so they would stay warm.

"What about your voice then?"

"It's not really hurting, so, I don't know." Legolas answered now actually asking himself why his voice sounded like this.

"Maybe adar knows why your voice sounds like it." Elladan said thoughtful.

"Maybe he indeed does, but I don't like him worrying about me." Legolas confessed.

"I know, but therefore he is our adar, he does that because we mean something to him and he means something for us, and we would not want to lose each other." Elladan said looking at his brother with a little smile.

"And we love him as much as he loves us." Elrohir finished. Legolas nodded as he agreed what his friends said. Lord Elrond always had felt for him as a second father, here he could play and have fun, something that at home wasn't allowed.

"Should I ask him to check you?" Elladan asked.

"Nay, if my voice sounds the same or even worse tomorrow than you can ask him, not now." Legolas said. He couldn't disagree with what they were saying, but they still were worrying about him.

"Then, let's hope tomorrow your voice is better." After some time all three found their way up to the dining hall and it started to get dark. They almost waited a half hour before the door opened again and Elrond, Glorfindel and Arwen walked inside. When they sat down dinner was served. Legolas ate more than he had in the few days since his arrival. He ate a bit more, and did not play with his food as he did last dinner.

"Did you have fun today?" Elrond asked after some time.

"Aye, we had fun, but I still can't beat Legolas." Elladan said and Legolas grinned.

"I'm sure if you practice hard enough someday you will come to an equal." Elrond said amused. It was something Legolas could still laugh.

"Have you found something today?" Elrohir asked.

"We changed tactics." Glorfindel said. "We started collecting information about other wolves because we decided information about other wolves could help with considering things that would be the same with them."

"I decided that you two, Elladan and Elrohir go together with Glorfindel on an expedition to see if you could find remains of those black wolves that Legolas had killed, and bring them back. If you would encounter them, if it would be possible study them." Elrond said and looked at Glorfindel who still was not sure about going out, and encounter those fool beasts.

"Why can't I go with them, I've seen them." Legolas protested.

"That is true, but your arm is not healed yet, and like I said earlier; you could go on expeditions when your arm was healed."

"I can shoot, it does not hurt." Legolas defended but silently knew Elrond would not change his mind.

"You have given excellent descriptions from those wolves that could make me recognize them too." Glorfindel said to help Elrond although he knew Legolas wanted to come with them. Legolas nodded and looked up to the others on the table.

"When do we go then?" Elrohir asked enthusiastically.

"In a day or two, tomorrow we still are going to look for more information and you both have to read our findings so you know of what you can expect at least." Both boys nodded. The rest of the evening, Elrond went further with reading and writing down his findings, while Glorfindel ran down his options and chances with their trip. Legolas was tired of shooting the whole day long so he went to bed early.

In the morning, Legolas made his way to the dining hall where Elladan and Elrohir already sat on their place when he entered. Legolas took his seat and looked at his friends.

"Good morning Legolas!" The twins said joyful in unison.

"How is your voice?" Elrohir asked. Legolas wanted to answer but only a few squeak tones left his lips. All three pairs of eyes grew big.

"I think we indeed have to ask adar." Elladan said while he looked at his brother and while he spoke Elrond entered the room with Glorfindel.

"I heard what happened. After breakfast I will give it a look, all right?" Elrond said with a little frown and took his seat. A few minutes later Arwen entered and they could start their breakfast. Breakfast past silently and after they had finished Legolas followed Elrond to his study. Elrond placed one of the chairs in front of the window meant for Legolas to sit on. Legolas took the seat and Elrond started his examination.  
"If I hurt you, let me know something." Elrond said and Legolas nodded. Elrond careful felt on his neck and looked into his mouth to see if anything was out of order. "It seems a bit red, but further there's nothing I can find." Elrond said and sat down on the chair opposite of Legolas. "Does it hurt when you swallow?" He asked. Legolas shook his head. "Did it hurt when you tried to speak?" Legolas took a moment to think but shook his head again. Elrond nodded.

Legolas tried to tell Elrond something but only more squeaking sounds came from his throat. Elrond looked questioned but Legolas had already an idea.

 _My throat feels weird when I swallow or try to speak, like it felt yesterday._ He wrote on a piece of parchment. He presented it to Elrond and he nodded.

"Tell me if it feels different, saes." Legolas nodded. He decided to tell Elrond this because soon or later he would have noticed it and asked about it, so to be honest had to give him a better feeling as Elrond would like it he had told him. "Would you like to help us finding thing about wolves?" Elrond asked him. He considered and nodded. Elrond picked up a book and handed it to him. Legolas immediately started to search and when Glorfindel and Arwen came, they started to search for wolves. All looked up from their books when a soft ticking sound from the window. The falcon Arwen had sent to Aragorn had returned. Arwen jumped up and picked the piece of parchment from the bird.

 _My sweet Arwen,_

 _I was very surprised to receive your letter. I do not know anything about black wolves and unfortunately, with the upcoming winter I'm too busy to go and search in the library. If you come to Minas Tirith I will be waiting for you._

 _Your Aragorn._

Arwen read the letter aloud when she had read it first for herself. "I leave this instant." Arwen said and walked out of the room. Quickly she packed a bag with some clothing and provisions. She made a long knife on her belt when she had changed in traveling clothes. With the bag on her back, she said goodbye to her big brothers and went to the study of her father to say goodbye. "I will send you a letter when I have arrived at Minas Tirith. Goodbye everyone." She said and took her leave to the stables. She took the fastest horse available. Some moments later, she left the beautiful valley she called home.

After Arwen left Elrond, Glorfindel and Legolas continued searching but neither of them found anything they already knew about wolves.

"I think we're done searching." Glorfindel said. "Are we going to wait on Arwen if she finds things about wolves?" He asked.

"We're not going to wait for Arwen to arrive in Minas Tirith. But I agree that we stop searching and see what everyone had found." Elrond picked up all the pieces of paper. "Go and do something for yourself. I do not need help with sorting these." Elrond said and Glorfindel stood and walked away. Legolas stayed seated for some time while he looked outside. He loved Rivendell. It did not matter when you would come, it was always pretty in here. Spring with all the blooming flowers, in autumn with all the colored leaves on the trees. With the snow in the winter and the nice, warm sun in the summer.

The rest of the day passed without anything special happened.

A soft knock alerted Legolas who was changing himself in fresh robes. He pulled his hair out of his collar before opening the door. "Could I come in?" Lord Elrond asked. Legolas opened the door more and stepped aside. Would you mind me if I look to your throat again?" He asked when he stepped inside. Legolas sat down at the edge of his bed and nodded. Elrond did exactly the same like yesterday, he found nothing different. "Does your throat feel different?" He asked and Legolas shook his head. "Have you tried to speak?" He shook his head again. Elrond looked at the elf and he still he looked tired. It also seemed his cheeks were pink.

Legolas tried to speak but still there were some squeak tones. Elrond frowned and laid his hand on Legolas brow. Legolas looked slightly puzzled at the older elf. Elrond kneeled down. "Answer me truthfully. Are you feeling well?" Legolas took a moment to think but slowly nodded. "Let's go for breakfast then." He said and stood again. Together they walked to the dining hall.

"Good morning." Elladan and Elrohir sounded in unison. Legolas smiled and took a seat on the table.

"Is your voice as bad as yesterday?" Glorfindel asked looking at the young elf. Legolas nodded again. They all ate some bread with spreads. "Elladan, Elrohir. If you both will follow me to read about the wolves Glorfindel can pack provisions and spare clothing and other needs on your trip." Elrond spoke when he had finished eating. Both of them followed his father to read everything about wolves. Legolas helped Glorfindel packing spare clothing for Elladan and Elrohir, while Glorfindel himself packed food and water skins filled with water.

It was at the end of the morning everyone was finished. Provided with weapons they all three gave Legolas and Elrond a hug and Elrond wished them the best before saying goodbye. They got on the backs of three horses and Legolas waved at them with a sad smile and went inside when he could not see them anymore.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I know your arm is healed but without a voice, you could not alarm the others when they are in danger or yourself. I know I made a promise and broke it. I truly can say I feel bad about it, but if I had let you go and something would have happened to you I would have never forgiven myself." Elrond said with a sad smile while he softly padded his shoulder. Legolas sighed soft and looked up him. There crossed a sad smile on his face. "I did not see it coming that you would lose your voice. To be honest; I still would not have let you gone with them because I have some things to think about. I'm still concerned about your health. If you got worse while being there outside, I could not see how it would end with you all there." Legolas nodded, he still thought he could have gone with them. He walked to his room and picked up his bow and quiver. It may help him clear his mind while shooting. Outside he shot arrow after arrow. After a few hours, Legolas startled out of his concentration when something grabbed his arm. He looked up at the friendly face of Elrond.

"Come, I've some tea to warm you up." He said and Legolas lowered his bow. He gave him a nod but did not follow him immediately. He first pulled all the arrows from the target and carried two arrows with another arrow in the end in his hand. When he walked, his toes had gone numb like his fingers. When he came inside an overwhelming heat surrounded him and a tingling feeling in his fingers and toes began. It felt like a thousand needles got in his skin. He rubbed his hands while he followed Elrond to the parlor he had sat yesterday with Elladan and Elrohir. The fire in the fireplace made a cheerful crackly sound. In the corner of the room, Legolas sat his bow and quiver against the wall, and laid the two other double arrows in front of them. Elrond handed him a cup filled with tea and he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire. A shiver ran down the spine of Legolas who was realizing that it was cold outside and that he went outside without wearing a cloak. They both sipped on their tea in silence. Legolas was very happy he was not outside anymore because it had started raining.

"I hope it's only raining here and not outside the valley." Elrond broke the silence. Legolas nodded. He wished he could just talk with Elrond and tell him about some of the thoughts, they were not urgent so they could wait. Maybe he would have forgotten them about the time his voice would be recovered. Legolas shivered again and if he could, he would have moved closer to the fireplace. Elrond saw Legolas felt a bit uncomfortable. Elrond laid some paper and a quill with a bottle of ink on the little table next to Legolas. "You would like some broth?" Elrond asked. Legolas slowly nodded. "Then I think we can go to the dining hall, for our dinner." Elrond stood and Legolas followed him. With a half bowl of broth Legolas had enough for his supper. He patiently waited until Elrond finished eating. When he had finished Legolas got up, and retrieved his bow and quiver and laid them back at his room. His stomach grumbled loudly. The warm feeling in his stomach felt very nice, but it was complaining for some reason.

When his bath was full with hot steaming water, Legolas undressed himself and slowly lifted himself in the bath. Soon the room filled with steam and different smells of soaps. Legolas washed himself and let himself finally relax. The relaxing went very well until he note that he was about to fall asleep. He got out of the water and shivered when the cold air touched his wet skin. He dried himself quick and dressed himself. Sitting with his legs crossed beneath him he braided his hair while it was still a little bit wet. When his hair was a little bit drier, he crawled underneath his blankets. He could not fall asleep. He got up and searched several closets and chests but he could not find any spare blankets. He was going through another chest when the door of his room softly opened. Legolas looked up from where he sat on his knees. Elrond sat the candle on the nightstand together with the cup he was carrying in his other hand.

"Where are you searching for?" Elrond asked.

Legolas got up and pointed to his bed.

"Your bed?" He asked. "More specific, saes."

He picked up the side of his blanket.

"Are you cold, Legolas?" He asked.

Legolas nodded. He could not find them in here.

"I'll get you one." Elrond said and a few minutes later, he came back carrying a big soft blanket. Legolas got in his bed, again. Elrond made his bed with the extra blanket and gave him the cup.

"It's hot water with honey in it. Maybe this will help your throat." Elrond said while he felt the forehead with the back of his hand. "No wonder you wanted an extra blanket. You're burning up." Elrond said and tried not to show his worry. He saw the reflection of the candlelight in the glassy eyes of Legolas. Legolas slowly sipped of the sweet drink. Elrond waited patiently until Legolas was finished. When Legolas was fast asleep, he left to get some sleep himself.

In the morning, Elrond went immediately to Legolas to check upon him. When entered the room, Legolas was still asleep. His face was still as flushed as it was last night. He took his leave to gather some stuff. He came back carrying a few bowls and some towels and he walked up again carrying a tray with two bowls of broth and some breads. One of the bowls he brought he filled with water. He sat down at the edge of his bed. Elrond wiped with a damped cloth over the hot skin of Legolas. Legolas startled under the feel of a cold object against his skin.

"Good morning, Legolas. It's time to wake up." Elrond whispered to him.

Legolas made some little sound, it looked like he wanted to say something but his voice was still 'broken' and he was still asleep. Elrond softly touched his shoulder, which made Legolas stir.

"Legolas, wake up, saes." Elrond called out some louder. Legolas opened his eyes and looked up at Elrond. Elrond gave him a little smile. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked while he ran the cloth again over his face. Legolas sat up against the pillow.

"Okay." Came from the lips of Legolas, it did not sound more than a whisper. A soft sigh escaped from Elrond. This probably was going to get so much harder than he hoped. Legolas should still not use his voice now it healed a little bit. Elrond putted the tray at his the lap of Legolas.

"Try to eat something if you can." He picked one of the two bowls of the tray and started to eat himself. Legolas followed him and started to eat. Legolas finished the half of the bowl and a little piece of bread. Elrond had finished before him but he ate his whole bowl and a few slices of bread. Elrond sat the tray away when they finished eating.

"I can't sit the whole day with you unfortunately." Elrond said and got a little bell from somewhere in his robes. He showed it to Legolas. "If you need this, ring it and a servant will hear this. They will come and look what is wrong. If you need anything, I'm going to get you some parchment and a quill. You can ask for me if you need me. I prefer to walk three times more to here while nothing is wrong than I come one time to less. I don't want you to use your voice, it's healing now, so if your voice has some more rest in a few days it will be as good as new." Legolas nodded and picked up the bell to look at it. It was a simple silver bell with a wooden handle. It had little engravings in a pattern around the edge. He rang it to hear how it sounded; it sounded soft but really clear. Soon enough a servant elf peeked his head around the door.

"Am I needed here?" He asked.

"Nay, hannon-le, not this time." Elrond said with a little nod.

"Good day, hir-nin." The elf said and disappeared again. Legolas nodded and slowly putted the bell on the nightstand.

"I want you to go back to sleep, or rest as much as possible. About noon I will wake you so you can eat something and drink something." Elrond said and stood again. Legolas nodded and he lay back down. Elrond patted his arm before he walked out of the room. Elrond got a healers journal to see if he could find anything that matched with Legolas's symptoms. It was about an hour later when Elrond returned to check on Legolas. He was sound asleep again. He putted a carafe and a glass on the nightstand next to the candleholder and little bell before he left.

 **-So, Hi! Here is the next chapter. Updates will come quick if I have enough to write about and enough time of course. I would like to ask you if you would come up with some ideas for what could happen in the travels of Glorfindel with the twins, and maybe Arwen. I'm running out of ideas for the moment so every little bit is welcome! Characters are still belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien, I only borrowed them for this story. The English is not my native language. Reviews make my day! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Ps. what would you think about getting Gimli into the story? I love the Gimli-Legolas relationship soooo tell me!-**

Dictionary:

adar - father

Valar - God

saes - please

Hannon-le - thank you

Hir-nin - My lord


	3. III Happy greetings

Glorfindel sighed when they were enough away from them so they wouldn't hear them anymore. He disliked this trip, while the twins actually liked it. Glorfindel drove in front of the twins so he could lead them to where Legolas was attacked. He had to stay in Imladris because it wouldn't be save for him to go with them because he had lost his voice. Elladan and Elrohir had been disappointed because their adar denied Legolas to go with them. But of course their father is right like always. When they made the corner and they could not see Legolas anymore, they went in to gallop. It would be an hour before the sun would set when they arrived at the spot.

"Glorfindel? Are you sure this is the spot Legolas was attacked? I don't see any wolves?"

"We're almost there." Glorfindel said while he led the horse. While they got closer, it seemed something wrong with the horses. "Here it must have been." He said while he saw all the muddy prints in the ground. They almost were washed away, his horse breezed what made him look up. A few trees farther a horse stood.

"That must be the horse of Legolas." Elrohir said and got of his own horse and walked to the other horse. "Look!" He said when he came close. He held up a destroyed bag. "I think it's the bag Legolas packed for his trip to here." He stroke with the bag of his hand over his nose. "Your buddy is save home with my adar. We will bring you with us when we go home and there you can see him again." Elrohir whispered to Arod who snorted agreeable.

Glorfindel squatted down, took a little journal from his pocket, and started to draw a footprint that was twice as big as a footprint from a normal wolf.

"I cannot see a body of anything. No wolves or whatever." Elladan said while we walked around.

"Absolutely nothing?" Glorfindel said while he came up.

"Nothing. Not even a piece of fur or something." Elladan answered.

"We will stay a week here, and of they would not show themselves that's unfortunate for your adar then." Glorfindel said. "Let's get us a get comfortable place for the night." Elladan frowned at what Glorfindel said; unfortunate for our adar. Glorfindel had always been loyal to him, but this did not sound like it.

"Glorfindel? You sound, I don't know, unhappy about this." Elladan tried.

"Me? I did not prefer to go, especially because it is a foe whom we do not know anything about, except some vague descriptions." He looked up at the young elf. Elrohir was going through the bag of Legolas to see what he had left. It was not much he could find in there; some broken lembas and a spoiled apple, a ripped blanket and some pieces of dirty clothing. They all settled on low thick branches of the trees so they would not get attacked by surprise in the middle of the night and get hurt. Before it would be to dark to see anything, they ate a little bit before they went to sleep.

In the morning, Elladan and Elrohir explored their surroundings while Glorfindel stayed close to their sleeping spot to search for clues. They did this three more days, without success. Elladan and Elrohir did not find anything special, except some tracks but they died soon leading them to nowhere. Glorfindel had less success because he had found totally nothing.

"I'm done here." He sighed defeated while he climbed up the tree again. "I even cannot find some blood from the slaughtered animals."

"We only found some tracks but they died before they led to somewhere or something." Elrohir said and Elladan nodded.

"Then tomorrow we shall go back to Imladris." Glorfindel decided. He longed to sit by the fire from the fireplace and something warm to eat. He was done sleeping in the tree and done with the hard and cold wind. He could bet on it was already freezing. His soft and warm bed, yes he missed it.

"But you said we would stay a week, so we can't leave here. And adar will be worried if we would return so quickly." Elladan said in defense.

"Don't you think is it way too bad weather to stay out here?" Glorfindel asked him.

'I agree if it starts to snow we will return." Elladan said. Glorfindel looked at him and then at his brother.

"I also think we should stay here until the week ends, or it starts to snow." Elrohir agreed. Glorfindel sighed but agreed to there.

"Legolas? Wake up saes." Elrond called. Legolas blinked a few times before he looked up. He sat up and Elrond gave him a cup of hot water with honey to help his throat.

"Hannon-le." Legolas whispered he took a few sips. In the last two days, his voice got a bit better. He could now whisper without problems but Elrond still wanted his to use his voice as less as possible. Elrond had brought him a few books for if he would be awake and be bored. He also had tried to read a piece but he simply could not concentrate on the words on the pages of the book. He preferred to make new arrows but that would be way too messy to do that in bed and especially inside. He still wanted to keep himself busy so he sat with the tray on his lap for a hard and flat surface and a parchment and bottle of ink on it. He played with the quill between his fingers. Would he write to his father to let him know that he was in Imladris and that he would not have to worry about him? Probably not, because he would come and be mad on him for so many reasons. Aragorn, maybe. He also would like to know how he was doing; they had not seen each other in a while. After a while, he started to write.

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _How are you my dear friend? I Hope we can meet again very soon, I'm missing your dwarf logics and your company._

 _I'm in Rivendell on the moment but as I heard elves speak outside my room there's a heavy winter coming. When the winter will be here it will be far colder and worse since long times. That may would have explained the strange things happening. I got attacked by black wolves, but I'm fine. Elrond searched for information about them but could not find anything... Ah and Arwen is traveling to Minas Tirith to see Aragorn, you also can't tell me how he is doing, do you?_

 _When spring would be here and most of the snow gone, I maybe would consider visiting the glittering caves again. What would you think of me traveling back to Helm's Deep? Hopefully no orcs again, although that still sounds like fun, doesn't it?"_

 _Happy greetings, Legolas_

Legolas smiled when he laid the quill aside. When he looked up, he saw Elrond looking at him.

"Would you like me to send the letter to your friend?" He asked. Legolas nodded and handed him the letter.

"Hannon-le." He whispered and putted the tray aside. The next few days were as normal was you could imagine, except there was an elf that still felt not very well.

Legolas had wrapped himself in a thick blanket before he sat in front of the window. In that week he had been in bed, the trees had lost almost all of their leaves. He could hear them softly singing with the wind. He almost fell asleep when he could see something move in to his sight. He saw four horses with three riders amongst them. would that be Elladan and Elrohir with Glorfindel? I'm really getting bored out here and it will be a very good thing they did not get hurt by those wolves. He wondered. He saw the riders bend off to the stables before they walked back to the Last Homely house. It took not long before Elladan and Elrohir ran in to the room.

"Legolas!" They almost shouted together hugging the sick elf. "Why that blanket? Are you cold?" They asked.

"Elrond said I have fever. That's why I'm here and not outside shooting." Legolas explained. "Have you seen anything of those wolves?"

"We haven't seen anything of them, except a footprint we found." Elrohir said and gave him his bag back. "I do not hope you would want anything for using out of this? It is all ripped or broken." Legolas nodded and put it down on the ground.

"A sick elf. It really sounds weird, doesn't it?" Elladan wondered aloud. "Especially that it is you, Legolas. you're one of the bravest and strongest elves of them all."

"That's really sweet; if you keep going I might not flush from the fever from all things you're saying." Legolas laughed. "Then we hope Arwen will find something in the Libraries of Minas Tirith." Both of the twins nodded on the thing Legolas said. They hoped she had arrived save.

"Before I forget, we found Arod standing by your bag; I think he was waiting till you would return. He is dying to see you." Elrohir said and both of the twins dragged Legolas to the stables.

Arod whinnied loud when he saw Legolas. Legolas stepped closer and scratched the top of his head and stroke down with his hand over his nose. Arod breezed and pushed his head in to the touch of Legolas. He let go of the blanket he still was holding and hugged Arod. He softly whispered to his beloved horse. When he let go of the neck not only Elladan and Elrohir were watching him. Elrond and Glorfindel stood behind them watching him. Legolas picked up the blanket again and shook it a few times so the straw would fall off. Soon they returned back inside.

Together they sat down in the parlor where Legolas sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace. Glorfindel and the twins told them about their trip. When they were finished with their story and Elrond allowed Legolas to go with them for dinner. He preferred that we went back to bed but he was feeling some better so for this time it probably would be okay for him. Legolas did not eat much, but then you have not seen our travelers who did not seem to have enough with a little bit. Legolas looked at his friends who enjoyed their dinner, almost like Hobbits.

"I'm happy we're back here." Glorfindel said after some time. "I can't imagine how soft my bed will be tonight."

"How nice my bath will be." Elladan said.

"Too bad you weren't with us, Legolas. It would have made our trip may much more fun." Elrohir could not let it go.

"I wanted to, but staying here was indeed the best thing I could have done." He sighed. Elrond nodded.

"I'm happy you followed my advice, Legolas. I would be very pleased if you did that more often." Elrond shot some glares at his twin sons. Legolas had to grin at what Elrond said, he knew it was true but still. Elrohir looked at his brother who looked at him and they both looked back at their adar.

In the evening, all of them took a hot bath before they got in their warm and soft beds, happy to be save.

In the next few days, nothing very special happened. Legolas stayed the whole day in bed except for dinner Elrond allowed him to dine together with the rest.

Arwen rode as swiftly as she could, bent over the neck of the fastest horse that held the stables. Her long black hair fluttered in the wind like the tail and manes of the white horse. She wanted to reach Minas Tirith as fast as possible. She also secretly longed to see Aragorn again. He still held her elvenstar and every time he thought about her, she could feel it. Every evening before he fell asleep, he thought about her and she had to think about him, giving both of them every time a peaceful sleep and beautiful dreams. Arwen followed the mountains on her left side since she had left the valley of Rivendell. She was riding to the south and she would do that for over a week. On the seventh day of her trip, she had reached Isengard. In three more days, she reached Minas Tirith. She had not any encounter with any sort of danger. Every day her horse galloped from the first light of day until the last light. In the completely dark, they both rested for another day of riding. Arwen knew winter was coming, and that was another reason that made her hurry.

Arwen freshened herself up before she walked in to Minas Tirith. It took her between a half hour and a hour to reach the palace at the top of the white city. Two guards who stood by the grand doors leading in to the palace stopped her.

"Who are you and what are you to be doing in to the palace." One of the two spoke.

"I am Arwen Undomiel. I have come from Rivendell to see King Elessar and to see if the books of Minas Tirith hold value of that what I seek." She told the guards. The guards whispered something to each other before one spoke. "Wait here for a moment, someone will come for you." It took some minutes before the doors were opened and she saw another man.

"Follow me, Lady Arwen." The man spoke and led her to a little sitting room. "King Elessar is in a meeting right now, I'll leave him a note that you have arrived and that you will be waiting here for him." The man spoke and with a little bow, he left again leaving Arwen alone.

I have no time to wait for him ending his meetings. I have to go and search for those wolves do I want to help them, but getting in to trouble is also something that would not be very useful. I also have to write to my adar to let him know that I'm save in the white city. I hope Aragorn is as happy to see me as I am with him. Arwen thought and after a time she awoke from their thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Arwen!" She heard and when she looked up Aragorn stood there in front of her with a big smile on his face.

"Aragorn!" She exclaimed and quickly stood and they both gave a hug to each other.

"I'm happy you got here. I've missed you." He said and kissed Lady Arwen.

"I've missed you also, but please let me send a letter to my father that I got here in safety. Then I have all the time to hear your stories." Arwen smiled.

"Yes, that's all right." He said and led her to his workroom. The room had beautiful sight on the city but Aragorn had not time to enjoy it as his whole desk was under papers and maps and more stuff he had to do. From somewhere he got a quill and a plain parchment.

 _Dear adar,_

 _This morning I save have arrived at Minas Tirith. I hope everything is still well at home. I also hope that Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel had found you enough clues to provide for what you were seeking. Tomorrow I'll start searching too. If I have found something very important, I will send you another letter. If I do not need to seek anymore, I would like to know._

 _Arwen._

Arwen gave the quill back to Aragorn and started to roll the paper so she could bind it to the bird she would send home, but Aragorn picked the paper from her fingers.

 _Dear Elrond,_

 _I send you my greetings from Gondor. I hope everything is going all right there in Rivendell. I'm doing very well although it is a very busy time of the year. I hope we can meet again soon._

 _Your little Estel._

Aragorn wrote this under the message of Arwen. He rolled the paper up himself, and bound it on the paw of a falcon to send the letter.

"I can see that you're really busy." Arwen commented with her eyes on his desk.

"Now I'm still busy but when this is done, I may be able to go with you back to Imladris. It has been a long time when I saw the valley for the last time." He said with a little smile.

"That would be wonderful. I think everyone would be very pleased to meet you again." Arwen said with a smile. "When you are finishing your work I could search in you library and with a bit luck, we finish exactly on the same time."

"I think that settled then." Aragorn smiled. He would be more than happy to see all of them again. To be back at the valley and his family, that sounded more than welcome. They spend the whole afternoon and evening telling each other about their adventures and stuff they had gone trough. Arwen had not noticed until now how much she had missed his company. His laugh was bright and warm. A joyful twinkle played in his grey eyes and those fine lines in his face when his smiled... At some moment, Arwen was not really listening to what he was saying. Her eyes were way too focused on the face of the man than her ears on his words. Arwen got a guest room in the same hallway as the Kings Quarters where.

On the morning of the eleventh day since Arwen had left Rivendell, a falcon with a piece of paper on his paw ticked with his beak on the window of the study of Elrond. Elrond opened the window and picked the piece of paper form the bird. A little smile played on his face when he was finished reading the message. Arwen was save, and his Estel, he had missed him. That little boy he had grown fond of now had grown to a great and mighty king. Sometimes he wished he could have stopped time, to preserve the most beautiful moments so they would not pass by and get lost to the past. Elrond had massive memories, good and beautiful ones but also sad and terrifying ones. He folded the paper and putted it away in a little box somewhere in a cabinet from his study.

That evening when they all were in the dining hall, Elrond told them that Arwen safely had arrived in Minas Tirith. Legolas tried to wait patiently but he could not manage to sit still. His cheeks were pinker then they had been in the last few days. The rest of his face had gone pale again, with his eyes glassy.

"Legolas, it isn't a problem to excuse yourself." Elrond said watching him.

"I'm fine." Legolas said with his hoarse voice. He went sitting on his hands but soon folded them and putted them between his knees.

"Legolas!" Elrond warned. "Do you remember what I said a few days ago?" He asked and Elladan and Elrohir smirked at Legolas.

"I do remember, but I simply do not wish to leave yet." He said. When everyone was finished eating Legolas went as Elrond suggested to his room. When he had dressed himself, in a way to big shirt and loose leggings he laid himself underneath the thick blankets and quick fell asleep.

When Elrond came to check on the sick elf like he had done every night sins he became sick. Legolas turned and tossed underneath blankets. Elrond wiped his face with a cold cloth. He stayed some time; till Legolas had calmed down a bit before he went to bed too.

In the morning, Legolas felt even worse than he had last night. He felt hot and cold at the same time and every limp felt heavy. Legolas closed his eyes tiredly. He soon awakened again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the grave face of Elrond.

"Good morning, Legolas. How are you feeling?" Elrond asked. The words sounded far away but Legolas was able to understand them.

"All right." He said with his still hoarse voice.

"I don't think so." Elrond said and helped Legolas sit. Elrond handed him a cup with the honey-water and he needed to the cup with two hands to keep it from dropping and spilling it. Legolas sipped from the cup. It was a nice feeling of the warm cup in his hands although it made him notice that his fingers were numb again like they had from shooting in the cold.

"Adar! It's going to snow." Elrohir came lunge in to the room. He looked at his father and then he saw the form of Legolas. "Whoa Legolas... You look like crap." Elrohir exclaimed.

"Hannon-le, Elrohir. Now please leave." Elrond said giving his son a warning look. He quickly got out of the room, but soon enough Elladan and Glorfindel knew about this.

"Am I that sick?" Legolas asked carefully.

"I can't say that immediately. I thought you were getting better but I'm proven wrong." Elrond sighed. "I still do not know what made you sick at the first place and if it would have been those wolves I could run down a million possibilities of what could be wrong with you." Legolas was almost as pale as the sheets he was sleeping in, his cheeks were deep red flushed from the fever. He looked tired from his glassy eyes. "Get some more sleep. I will go and see if I could find anything." Elrond said and Legolas nodded and lay down again. Elrond softly put the blankets around Legolas like a father would when he put his child to bed. Elrond left the room to give him his rest and headed to his study. "What are you all doing here?" He asked and his eyes focused at the youngest of his twins.

"Could we see Legolas?" Elladan asked his father.

"This afternoon you could see Legolas. He is resting now." Elrond answered. Glorfindel nodded and Elladan looked at his brother. "Come with me so we can have our breakfast." If they agreed or not, they followed Elrond to the dining hall. Elrond did not tell them much about Legolas, because he did not want to just because he did not know either. In the afternoon Elladan and Elrohir kept company to Legolas. Legolas was mostly half asleep and barely answered if anything was asked to him. He simply was too tired and even if he tried to stay awake, he had to give in to the sleep in a half hour.

Elladan and Elrohir decided that they would take turns to stay with Legolas for if something would happen or if he just needed some company if he would wake up someone would be there for him. Especially when they had seen the concern face of their father they both could not deny they also were worried about their friend.

A Few days had passed, and still hadn't snowed yet, but at night it was now freezing.

In four days, Arwen had gone through three books, but nothing was new about them of what she read. In that time Aragorn, finished his work, and now handed the most of his duties to his adviser and best human friend Faramir. Faramir was happy he could help the king and even more to call him his friend. Still true friends were hard to find or to trust people like Aragorn did with him. Faramir had agreed with him that he had to travel to Rivendell so he could see his friends and family again. He knew how precious family was. So he would now take most of the decisions that had to be made by the king, but if there only where thing that he could not decide or with specifications he would send a bird to him.

Aragorn and Arwen searched for two days together for information, but they didn't found new things. The next morning, Aragorn handed her a leather satchel where she put in two in dark red bound books. One of them was about wolves. She thought her father would be very happy to read it. The other book was about how things had changed in many years and how things related to each other like man and elves, which the half-elves were she was one herself an example. She would love to read the book when she would be home. Her other bag was already packed and they were almost ready to leave for their journey back to Rivendell. Arwen and Aragorn both carried two bags. The highest of the tops of Minas Tirith were now bathing in the red golden flare of the rising sun. Arwen got on her horse and Aragorn on Hasufel. Hasufel was the proud and loyal steed of Aragorn. The horse was getting on age, so this probably was going to be one of his last trips Aragorn would ride with him. They would not reach Rivendell as fast as Arwen had reached Minas Tirith.

Before they got on their horses Arwen quickly had send a letter to her father.

 _Dear adar,_

 _Today I have left Minas Tirith to travel back to Rivendell. I'm expecting this travel will take some longer than getting here because Aragorn is traveling with me. I'm bringing two books with you that maybe would help to find anything._

 _Till then,_

 _Arwen._

She watched the bird fly away before she got on the back of the horse. Aragorn fastened his belt where his sword hung on. He also carried a little dagger in his inner pocket. Arwen also carried beside her two bags a bow and a quiver at her bag and with a long knife on her belt.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes we can go now." Arwen answered.

"I bid you farewell, people from Minas Tirith. I wish you the best when I am away to visit my family." He called before they walked down to the large gate.

Soon they galloped over the sand ways. At noon they halted for a little lunch. When they arrived at noon in Isengard they stayed there till the next morning. The Fangorn trees were very friendly and took good care for them and their horses with the fern beds and special refreshing waters. The first time he heard about those drinks from the hobbits he did not understand it, but now he knew what they meant and he liked Treebeard and his friends. When it was dark, they rested and when it was light, they traveled with frequent short stops to stretch legs and eat or drink something.

There past nine days of traveling without anything and they only needed another one and a half day before they would be in the all too familiar valley. There had fallen snow here that made all kinds of tracks visible for the ranger that normally even for his skills easily missed. While riding Arwen had told everything, she remembered about the things she had learned about wolves to Aragorn.

It was about an half hour before it would be completely dark before they halted and decided they would continue when it would be light again. Arwen laid out a large woolen blanket after they had cleared the loose snow away, and Aragorn tried a few times but finally succeeded to make fire. Both Arwen and Aragorn were pleased with the warm and jolly fire in front of them. After they had eaten something, they lay down next to each other trying to stay warm while the temperatures further would drop.

Aragorn was almost asleep when he heard snow shifting under the weight of something. His eyes snapped open staring at the clear night sky when he listened to the still present sound. Aragorn looked at the already sleeping form of Arwen before he sat up. The next thing he saw were giant yellow eyes peering at him glistering in the light of the fire. It took him some moments to realize what was going on and softly pushed Arwen to wake her up not moving his eyes from the thing breathing on him with giant thirsty teeth.

"What is it Aragorn? Is it morning all ready?" She asked.

"Hush, Just look around very slowly and try to grasp your weapons." He whispered. Arwen sat up and she immediately understood what Aragorn meant. She quickly shot an arrow in the neck of the animal that now had started to growl at the two travelers. She shot three more arrows before it retreated but the danger was not over yet. In a matter of seconds, a dozen other wolves came growling at them. Far only, the glistering of their yellow eyes they saw, and how closer they came how bigger they seem to grow. Big white teeth made by both of them, letting run down a shiver.

"This must be the wolves we have searched for. They are really quiet, except for the growling and their black furs make them really hard to see in the dark." Arwen whispered while she stood with her back against the back of Aragorn.

"They are with too many. We cannot handle them." Aragorn said trying to leave the fear out of his voice.

"We have to try." Arwen breathed.

 **-So, this was the next chapter... * Evil laugh comes from behind a laptop * I do not hope you're going to hate me for making you wait for the next update. Honey with hot water really helps for a sore throat, or it helps at least me. Thank you for the reviews. I'd really like them and they're hopefully giving me inspiration to continue writing so fast. So let's say... How more reviews the less it will take you to wait! I personally hate cliffhangers and that's also why I try to not get them in my stories but this yes just a plotbunny that appeared.-**

Dictionary :

Adar - father

Imladris - Rivendell

Hannon-le - Thank you.


	4. IV Together

Aragorn got his sword out of his holder and took his attacking position. He slaughtered two wolves but when he pulled out his sword from the dead animal another saw his change and jumped onto him.

"Arwen!" Aragorn yelled. Aragorn tried to fight the big wolf but he could not go anywhere with the heavy weight on top of him. Arwen was out of arrows. She had killed a few wolves. She did not know what happened but she picked up a branch that was on fire from their fire and tried to scare them away. The wolf that was on top of Aragorn stepped frightful away when Arwen almost set his fur in fire. Arwen helped him up and Aragorn got himself a piece of burning wood that indeed held those monsters on distance.

It took great effort to keep them on a distance while the fire on their pieces they were holding died out all the time. After a long time that seemed like days, the sky started to get lighter as dawn approached. As the golden rays of the sun reached the tops of the far trees the wolves retreated, and Aragorn and Arwen had won the battle. Tiredly they both sat down on the dirty blanket by the dying fire.

"I'm happy they are gone, I don't think I could have held them much longer." Arwen sighed.

"Thank you for getting that beast off me, I would have died if you weren't with me." Aragorn said and yawned. "Do you think we should travel now? Or should we get some sleep, now it's hopefully save."

"At noon I would like to travel. So rest now so you won't fall asleep while riding." Arwen said and Aragorn nodded before he lay down. Arwen stayed awake and let her mind wonder. They may be able to take a body with them if that would not slow them down in their traveling. She knew now already some more about the black wolves. They looked exactly like Legolas had described; they were hard to see in the darkness, and they were really silent. They had indeed very big teeth and they were very agile. She still could see those bright yellow eyes staring at them. When the sun almost stood highest on the sky, Arwen waked Aragorn. They ate some before they packed and started riding again.

"Your trouser is ripped." Arwen commented after a time, who rode on the right side of Aragorn. Just above his booth and under his knee there was a cut in the fabric. Aragorn looked down and confirmed what she said.

"There is no problem. When we're in Rivendell I put on clean clothing after a long and hot bath and when these are clean too I'll make them." Aragorn said and started gallop again. They tried to stop as less as possible only with little naps and breaks between them. It was a late afternoon when they entered the valley of Rivendell.

"Home." Arwen said while she halted the horse, and looked at the with snow and dirt covered body they dragged behind the horse. With some ropes she had tied the hind legs of the animal. Aragorn also got of the horse. His joints were stiff from the cold and riding continuously.

"Home, indeed. Show adar the body; I'll take care of the horses." He said and leaded the two horses to the stables and gave them a quick brush. The horses had fled when the wolves approached but not long before they departed, they had returned to their masters.

Arwen went inside looking for her adar. She found him in his study. "Adar!" She said with a smile when she walked in.

"Arwen!" Elrond said and stood from his seat to hug his daughter. "Are you all well?" He asked.

"Aye, adar. I've brought you some things, come with me and you will see." Arwen said and almost dragged him outside.

"A black wolf." The elven lord exclaimed when he saw the dead creature.

"Take a look at them. They tried to attack us when it was dark two days ago, but they were afraid for the fire. If we hadn't had it we most likely had died." Arwen told her adar who could not believe her words. Elrond took a quick look at the beast and indeed confirmed the descriptions Legolas had given him.

"Who had come with you then?" He asked after some time.

"Adar!" A familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Estel?" Elrond asked while he turned to see if he was right. The man hugged the elf he had been missing since he had left Rivendell. "Ah, Estel. It's wonderful to see you again. I think it would be appropriate to invite you inside so I can hear everything that happened with a cup of tea."

"It's so good to be back. Aye, saes." Aragorn said and followed his foster father inside to the parlor where they sat down with some tea. Aragorn told him how the things were going in Minas Tirith, and together with Arwen they told about their trip back home. Arwen showed her father the two books she had brought.

"Very wonderful to hear everything went like planned as king." Elrond said with a smile. "It's very nice you brought the wolf for me so I can see if that has to do with the sickness Legolas has. But I hope either of you didn't get wounded."

"As far as I know were both not wouuuu..." Aragorn startled because something grabbed his shoulder.

"Estel!" The twins cried between laughing. "It is good to see you again."

"Elladan, Elrohir, I almost have forgotten that you still lived here." Aragorn smiled while he turned to see the twins. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked Elrond.

"They silenced me." Elrond said with a little smile that he could not hide.

"Welcome home." The twins said when they finally managed to stop laughing.

"Hannon-le, but what did you say about Legolas?" The former ranger asked.

"Legolas is sick." Elrond said.

"Normally elves don't get sick, especially immortal ones," Aragorn frowned.

"I know, when he arrived here he didn't look sick except that he was exhausted from his trip. I still have not made a diagnosis because I have no idea what or how. If you would like to visit him you may do so." Elrond said and sipped from his tea.

"When I freshened myself up, I will go bring him a visit." Aragorn said and when he had finished his tea he went to his old room, where he took a hot bath and dressed in a clean dark blue tunic before he walked over to Legolas room.

"Mellon-nin, Estel." Legolas smiled when he saw Aragorn. Aragorn gave the sick elf a soft hug and sat down in a nearby chair.

"It's good to see you again Legolas, although I did not expected this times our roles had been changed."

"Aye, me neither." Legolas grinned. "Now I totally understand why you were annoyed all the time and tried to escape from your room."

"Aye, sometimes I had forgotten I lived with immortals who never have been sick before."

"Now, you see that even immortals can get sick, only there must have been something really strong too make us sick. I don't hope it's contagious, otherwise whole Imladris will be in bed very soon."

"That would be very bad if it would happen to Elrond but I would like to see it with the twins." Aragorn grinned by the thought of the sick twins. "But how are you feeling, actually?"

"Besides from feverish, I'm being okay." Legolas said with a little smile. He normally worried about his human friend but now he was worrying about himself. "It should be getting better if I would stay in bed like your adar also always had told you so I hope he is right also this time."

"Aye, he was always right when he told that, so I hope the same counts for elves as well. It does when you get hurt."

"That's indeed true and that is indeed the same as humans." Legolas confirmed. Lord Elrond came walking in the room carrying a paper.

"Legolas, a letter has arrived for you." He handed him the paper. "Estel, would you like to eat together with Legolas, or would you join me for dinner with the rest?" He asked.

"Legolas, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to dinner with the rest." He said while he stood.

"No, problem. I'm happy you came to see me." Legolas smiled.

"Then your dinner will be brought to you." Elrond said before he left together with Aragorn.

 _Dear Legolas,_

 _I'm really happy you have send me your letter. Everything is fine here in Helm's Deep. I have been missing your company too, as I certainly would like to meet you again. I hope you're doing well, after you got attacked by those filthy beasts. That's what makes for my prove that you need a dwarf around to save you. As for an upcoming winter that makes me consider if I would travel to Rivendell._

 _I unfortunately can't tell you how Aragorn is doing. It's a long time ago since I last received a letter from him, but that said he was very busy ruling his kingdom. I also can remember that he said he was doing well._

 _Greetings from the Glittering caves,_

 _Gimli_

Legolas smiled and wanted to write back. First, he had to eat something otherwise, it would be cold before he had finished writing and Lord Elrond probably would be mad on him. After he had eaten a little bit he picked up a quill and started to write.

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _I think I could I indeed need a dwarf around. Aragorn arrived today here in Imladris and he is doing very well if you were wondering. What proof do you need to come here? The snow isn't very high, it would not reach your knee if I remember right. So if you come I should hurry before it starts snowing again._

 _I wish you the best,_

 _Legolas_

Legolas rolled up the paper. He was happy he could write him back although his writing wasn't as pretty as it would be because his fingers were still numb.

Music played in the background in the hall of fire where everyone enjoyed their evening. Aragorn was telling them about some things that happened in Minas Tirith when a servant came and whispered something in the ear of the elven Lord.

"Elladan, Elrohir get your bows and knives. The others get your weapons too if you want to help protecting your home." The lord said while he jumped of his chair.

"What's wrong?" Arwen asked.

"Wolves, trying to attack." He answered before he went to see it for himself. The other jumped and ran to get their weapons. When Elrond stood for the window, he could see not far away in the light of the moon that there were black creatures approaching. "Black wolves." He murmured. He ran back to the others who were ready for command. "Make torches, as many as you can carry and we make a wall when their lit they would not come close." Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir went outside so they could hold the distance till al the torches would be lid.

Arwen put them two feet (60 cm) apart from each other. Glorfindel walked behind her with a lighted torch too lit them. Aragorn was upon slaying a wolf when the world around him when spinning and his legs began to feel weak. His sword felt ten times heavier than it ever had been. The last thing he saw before everything went black was that an arrow hit the wolf in front of him. A few seconds later he lay flat on the ground in the snow.

"Estel!" Elladan yelled and shot another arrow killing the beast who had stepped over his friend and brother. Arwen looked up by hearing the name and when she saw him with a giant wolf on top of him, she dropped the torch she was carrying and ran towards him. With all of the power in her, she could not push the beast aside, but Elladan helped her. "Get him inside." He said to her and Arwen nodded.

She picked up the limp body and rushed inside as fast as possible . She walked to his room and laid him on his bed. Aragorn shivered when Arwen laid him down. She got his long hair out of his face and noticed his face was glowing from the warmth. "Aragorn, saes." She almost cried. The wolves and snow did not matter anymore, Aragorn was sick and she needed to help him. She covered him up after she had removed his boots. "Adar? Adar?" She called while she rushed down the hallways.

"Arwen what is wrong?" Elrond asked seeing the worry on his daughters face.

"Aragorn, he collapsed outside. I brought him inside and now on his bed." She said. Elrond swiftly made his way to Aragorn's room.

"Aragorn? Estel?" He softly shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. Arwen knew what she could do and fetched several things for her father.

Elladan and Elrohir still held the wolves on distance although that distance became smaller by the minute. "Elladan, Elrohir, come back now." Glorfindel yelled just before he lighted the last torch. "Would you like to guard?" He asked.

"I want to know how Aragorn is." Elladan asked.

"I'll go and see how he is and I will tell you." Glorfindel said and handed Elrohir his burning torch.

"I think that will be okay for now." Elladan agreed and Glorfindel went inside leaving the twins outside. When Arwen returned with a bowl filled with water and a satchel filled with herbs. When she entered the room Glorfindel stood by her father's side.

"What do you think adar?" She asked when she had set everything down.

"I'm not sure yet. He has fever, but further I see nothing wrong. I'm going to make some tea for him." He said and stood. Arwen nodded and fetched a cloth from the bath chamber and started to wipe Aragorn's face. Elrond made some tea for his foster son and Glorfindel took his leave. When he went outside, he handed the twins long cloaks and gloves.

"How is Aragorn?" Elladan asked.

"He's still unconscious and has fever, but further he's all right." Glorfindel told them.

"Hannon-le." Elladan nodded. The whole night they stayed outside arguing with each other about many things and when a torch died, they replaced it. Arwen sat in a chair next to the bed of Aragorn and wiped now and then his face. Elrond helped her letting him drink little sips from his tea before he made a visit to a sleeping Legolas before he retreated to his own quarters.

When it finally got light again, Elladan and Elrohir had fallen asleep. Now really was visible what happened the last evening. About five dead animals lay across the blood stained snow. Arwen still sat by the sleeping form of Aragorn.

"Good morning." Elrond said while he softly entered the room. "Anything happened?"

"Nay, nothing happened." Arwen asked and sat straight. Elrond checked over his foster son but nothing had changed.

"Aragorn, wake up. Estel, saes." Elrond said shaking the man. Aragorn jerked awake and sat up in alarm.

"What happened?" He breathed. He looked around and soon realized he was in his room Rivendell.

"Calm down, Aragorn." Arwen smiled. She stood behind her father. "You fainted while you were fighting against those black wolves."

"You have fever, my child." Elrond said and handed him a cup of tea. Aragorn sipped down the tea and handed it back. A few minutes later, an elf entered carrying two trays with breakfast. "I'm going to check on Legolas." Elrond said before he took his leave. Aragorn and Arwen started both on their breakfast. Aragorn changed himself in decent sleeping clothing, as Arwen herself didn't give him a choice.

"This always happens." Aragorn sighed as he sat down on the bed again.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn. If you would like, I will keep you company."

"That's really sweet, but you also have to take care of yourself." Aragorn said and Arwen smiled. She would take care of herself as long as nothing would go wrong here.

Elladan and Elrohir slept most of the day so they could guard at night again. Legolas health was unchanged. Just after dusk, the wolves returned to claim back the bodies of the fallen animals. The next evening they returned.

"What do they want?" Elrohir asked while he slowly passed back and forth.

"I think they want their dead fried back." Glorfindel commented while he handed them both an apple.

"Why would they do that?" Elrohir asked.

"We do the same, don't we? We also burry our dead friends, why couldn't they?"

"Exactly." Glorfindel said. "Help me then they may go away." Elladan helped Glorfindel dragging the body out of the ring with torches. One of the biggest wolves who had a big scar running over his nose dragged the body to the rest of the pack.

"I would have liked to follow them to see where they were going." Elladan said.

"I would too, but adar wouldn't let us go now, especially not now there's snow and neither Legolas nor Aragorn could come with us." Elrohir agreed.

"I'm already happy there with us, although we cannot prank on them or with the cause their sick and we would only make adar mad."

"Indeed too bad. I'm also happy if their gone, those creepy monsters." Elrohir said and Elladan nodded and sighed. In the morning, all torched had died and the wolves were gone again. They got to bed as soon as possible.

"Good morning Legolas." Elrond said when he stepped inside and saw the elf was awake.

"Good morning." Legolas replied while he slowly sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Elrond asked and placed a tray at his lap.

"I'm fine." Legolas said and started eating broth. Lord Elrond watched Legolas while he ate, but there was something odd about his eating. He squished the handle of the spoon till his knuckles were white. Besides, he held the spoon with his whole fist except a few fingers.

"Are you sure? I want you to be honest to me so I can help you. Be honest to me does not hurt your pride."

"My fingers just feel a bit numb." Legolas confessed. Elrond looked at him but Legolas held his eyes on the tray in front of him. Elrond got Legolas' right hand in his own warm hands.

"Can you feel everything just like you did before?" He asked while he traced around with his fingers over his hand.

"I think so, as it is not as precise like it would be."

"Anything else you need to inform me about so I don't have to ask you again?" Elrond asked while he moved Legolas hand and fingers.

"My joints are stiff, or at least I think so. They feel like Aragorn described many times when he had been too long outside in the cold." Legolas told him.

"Does it hurt when you move around?" Elrond asked him and laid his hand back on the blankets.

"Nay, it does not. Could Aragorn come, as you would not allow me to join you for dinner?"

"You indeed are staying in your room, but I can't say Aragorn would come."

"He is here but I haven't seen him at least for two days now, which is nothing like him."

"Listen carefully, Legolas. Two days ago, those black wolves who had attacked you came here to fetch the dead body Arwen had brought to let me examine it. Aragorn was holding them back with Elladan and Elrohir but Aragorn fainted while fighting. He has a fever so I forbade him to leave his room and Arwen is guarding him so when his fever is over he will come and visit you." Elrond told Legolas calmly. Legolas nodded understandable.

"Can't I go to him then?"

"I know you that you're both found of each other, but I could not agree to it." Elrond said with a sad smile. "I'm going to see how Aragorn is and then I'll come and tell you how he is, if you would like that?" Legolas gave him a little smile and nodded.

Elrond left and a few minutes later, he walked in the room of Estel. He looked over two sleeping forms. He started examining his foster son and when he almost was finished, Aragorn opened his eyes. "Good morning." Elrond said.

"Morning, adar." Aragorn said while he rubbed his eyes before he sat up. Soon enough Aragorn ate something and Arwen awoke too. She greeted her father and Aragorn before her father ordered her to eat something too. Elrond left them and told Legolas how his friend was doing before he retreated himself to his study.

When Legolas was asleep, Elladan and Elrohir dragged some stuff in Legolas room. It was almost noon, when Aragorn walked together with Arwen to the room of Legolas.

"You're the one who should have guarded me for not leaving my room and now you're taking me out?" Aragorn asked confused and amused at the same time.

"Just wait until you see what Elladan and Elrohir have done for you." She said with a smile. They walked in the room of Legolas. Next to the bed of Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had put up a simple bed.

"This time there's no prank, but we actually tried to do something in your benefit." Elladan said.

"Although adar maybe does not agree though he cannot complain on you because you're in bed." Elrohir said and stepped aside so Aragorn could sit.

"Hannon-le, I really appreciate it." Aragorn smiled and watched Legolas. "He must be really tired if he had slept through all of this." Aragorn commented with a frown to the twins.

"Apparently, aye." Elrohir said with a frown. "Shall we poke him and see how long it takes to wake him up?"

"Do not even think about that any more. You childish elf, bothering sick ones." Elrond said when he stepped in. Elrohir went bright red. Legolas could not hide it anymore and opened his eyes with a big smile on his face.

"You have all heard this?" Elladan asked.

"Yes I did. It's hard to fall asleep when someone is going in and out every time opening and closing doors and being clumsy all over the place with tools or uncalculated movements." Legolas chuckled.

"We tried to do as soft as possible." Elrohir said with his face full of guild.

"Aragorn, please go back to your own room, lunch will be brought to you very soon. And about you two, I'll see for a fitting punishment later."

"Elrond, why can't Aragorn stay? I would be a lot less lonely here in my room, and you don't have to act like a falcon sending messages every time. It also gives us a reason less for us to get out of bed." Legolas tried to play it in a smart way.

"All right," Elrond replied after a moment of thinking "but there will be screens if I need them and no further protests against anything I say, agree?" Elrond said who had noticed the little game Legolas wanted to play on him.

"Agreed." Legolas said and Aragorn nodded before he lay down on the bed.

"Then I'll make sure for you both lunch will brought up here, the rest will come to the dining hall for lunch." Elrond said and Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen left the room without arguing, because if they would Aragorn most likely had to go back to his own room. When Legolas and Aragorn both had their trays on their laps Elrond left them to go to the dining hall himself.

"Can you believe Elladan and Elrohir tried to be nice for us instead of playing pranks on us?" Aragorn wondered while he ate.

"I think they should do that more often. I'm happy I have some company instead of being all day alone." Legolas answered.

"They normally keep me company when I used to be sick like Arwen had done last two days; normally they were themselves out because they do not want to leave."

"I can remember the one time I was here when you got sick and I indeed did that myself. I only did that because I was worried about you."

"I hate it when they fuss all over me; I prefer to be kept alone. You know, not alone alone but just not worrying and fussing."

"I finally understand how you feel when you're sick and indeed it's horrible. Being bored out of here all the time while I try to obey..."

"But then your fingers getting itchy and you want to go and do some things." Aragorn laughed.

"Yes, I think so, except the feeling in my fingers are now minimal so I can't tell if they're really itching or not." Aragorn looked at the hands of Legolas and then at his own. His own fingers felt if they had been in the snow for a half hour.

"Are your joints aching?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes I think so. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Elrond didn't find anything about what is happening to you?"

"He only knows since this morning so, I think he will now be in his study looking for something."

"I hope he will find something so he can cure you."

"I hope so to, but I'm done eating so I think I have to take a nap." Legolas said while he put the tray away and lay down.

"Sleep well." Aragorn said while he put his own tray aside and lay down. Soon both of them were asleep.

"What did you think when you did that?" Elrond asked his twins when they were finished eating.

"We thought it was nice when they could together because they both are sick." Elladan said.

"You both did not think about that Aragorn still is a human and if they both have a different disease Aragorn could get them both, and he may not be able to recover from it." Elrond said calmly.

"Legolas was totally bored in bed like Aragorn usually is when he has to stay in bed like you say." Elrohir defended.

"But why didn't you ask me what I thought about this? I know you wanted to surprise Legolas."

"Normally you always disapprove with the things we want to do so we even do not bother to ask anymore."

"Well, in this case you don't have a healthy man and elf, but two sick one. I want you both to help me finding a cure for Legolas as I haven't managed to find anything I could help him." Elladan and Elrohir nodded and walked straight up to the library to go and study some books. Elrond had told them to also look for different causes of his sickness and to look for things with possibly numbness in fingers or limbs. Elrond went himself to his study to look again to healers journals form himself or others that may have some clues of what was happening to the immortal elf.

Arwen walked over to the room of Legolas and found both of them sound asleep. The trays still stood on their nightstands. Arwen decided she could bring them to the kitchen so it would look a lot less messy in the room. Legolas had eaten a half sandwich while Aragorn had eaten one and a half sandwich. Arwen knew Aragorn normally ate three at lunch but of course how could she expect from a sick one to eat as much as they do normally. When Arwen came back, she looked over the two before she sat down in a nearby chair and started to read.

Slowly the sun started to get lower in the sky and night came. When an elf knocked on the door and walked in Arwen awoke the two who were still sleeping.

"Good evening. Dinner served for you both. I'll come back when I finished my own dinner." Arwen said while she put the two trays at the laps of Aragorn and Legolas. When Arwen got in the dining hall, Glorfindel was talking with Elrond about something while Elladan and Elrohir weren't present.

Legolas grumbled in himself. He did not want to eat, so why did she have to wake him up? He put the tray aside on the nightstand again and lay down to get back to sleep. Aragorn rubbed his eyes before he was wake enough to get something to eat. He picked up the glass with juice to drink from, but it slipped from his fingers. Aragorn cursed under his breath while he had spilled all his drink on himself and the blanket that lay over his legs. He shoved the tray aside, and walked over the bathroom and tried to clean off the stain but it was not working. He went through some closets and finally found a shirt from Legolas that he also could wear. He looked at himself in the mirror and splashed some water in his face, and that felt very good. His long hair fell loosely down while some little pieces stuck to his forehead. His cheeks were bright red from the fever while the rest of his face was pale. He also meant to see that dark circles started to form underneath his eyes. The tiled floor was cold under his feet when he walked back to his bed and hoped no one would notice the stain the juice had left. He ate something before he put the tray aside and again tried to sleep again.

After dinner, Elrond looked at both of them while Arwen offered to stay with them, and she settled herself in the chair again. Three candles lighted the room while it was dark outside with no signal of any danger.

 **\- Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope I did not disappoint you. Thanks for the reviews, but I'm still going to ask you to review me because now I'm probably stuck with the story as I have no idea how to continue. Please help me... *desperate face with a big pout* See you in the next upcoming chapter although this will take some longer so sorry for keeping you waiting-**

Dictionary :

Adar - father

saes - please

Hannon-le - thank you

Mellon-nin - My friend

Nay - no

Aye - yes


	5. V Letters

After some time Arwen had fallen asleep. Legolas face wasn't relaxed anymore, he merely looked grim. He muttered under his breath as he clutched his fingers on his blankets, his fingers turning white under the fierce grip. As Legolas continued to dream, the mutters became louder. "Naneth..." Legolas said.

 _He dreamed about that he was back at Mirkwood. His father continued to yell at him while his father slowly bowed over him and Legolas grew smaller. When he was as big as a little elfling his father stopped yelling and turned to away. The little elfling walked behind his father not understanding what his father was telling him. Adar never used to get mad on him, why was he now? The whole palace was quiet, more than it had ever been. He could hear the trees whisper, but he could not hear them clear because the rain was pouring outside._

 _"Adar? Why are you mad?" He asked softly when his father halted by the door of his workroom._

 _"Why can't I?" He snapped. "Go and play quietly in your room." He slammed the door shut leaving the little elfling confused in the hallway. Legolas walked back to his room and played nicely with his wooden figures and stuffed elk till a servant came to get him for dinner. He followed the servant to the dining room where he sat on his pillow at his own chair. His father entered a few minutes later. He said nothing and his face was totally blank, he did not show any emotion._

 _"Can I go to naneth after dinner?" Legolas asked._

 _"Nay." Thranduil said._

 _"Why not?" Legolas asked disappointed. Thranduil said nothing but the light that shone in his eyes changed for a second. He ate very little, having no appetite. The elf stared at his bowl, not bothering to look at his son who still was very confused about everything. He stood and walked away, leaving the little elfling alone with the dinner on table. Legolas ate the bowl of salad before he stood, and walked over to the bedroom of his parents._

 _"Naneth?"He called softly when he opened the door and walked in. His mother lay perfectly still with her eyes closed in her bed. She had been sick with something mysterious for a very long time now. He climbed on the bed and watched his mother. The fare face of his mother was white but pure. Long and soft blond locks lay over the pillow. "Naneth, naneth." Legolas said while he squished the hand of his mother. When she opened her eyes, a weak smile appeared on her face when she saw her son._

 _"Legolas." She whispered and squished her sons hand back. Legolas smiled and got some closer to his mother. He always felt safe when he was close to her. She lifted her heavy arm of the blankets and putted her hand on his cheek. "I love you, my sweet Legolas. You'll always be my little boy, whatever will happen." She told him softly, not speaking louder than a whisper. Legolas leant in to the touch of his mother's hand on his cheek. She smiled weak while a tear tickled from the corner of her eye over her cheek. He smiled sad at his naneth while he got his handkerchief from a pocket in his tunic. Legolas wiped it away with his handkerchief and placed on the same cheek a little kiss._

 _"Gi melin, naneth." Legolas said and smiled soft. Only a few moments later Thranduil appeared in the doorpost. She turned her head to see who it was and smiled at her husband._

 _"My two favorite elves." She whispered and smiled. Softly she patted the place on her bed on the other side of were Legolas sat. Thranduil kissed her forehead and sat down at the edge of the bed._

 _"I'll go and play nicely in my room." Legolas said when his father shot him a glare._

 _"That's my sweet little boy. Read your little elk a story for me, will you?"_

 _"I will!" Legolas smiled and placed another tiny kiss upon her cheek and squeezed her hand before he jumped of the bed. He said his parents goodbye and wished them a good night. When he was at his room, he got his big and heavy fairytale book from the drawer of the nightstand and climbed on his bed. He sat with legs crossed and with his stuffed elk on top of them; he read his favorite story aloud. It was a very old story about a little tree that got on an adventure and met many friends. One of them was a squirrel that loved the nuts he got in the autumn and a little bird with his family. They had a nest in the branches of the little tree. The little tree was very happy with his friends and that they had found a home with him. It was a very old story that came from the Fangorn forest. He had read the story so many times he did not need the book to tell the whole story. The book also held some stories about elves and men, and his other favorite story was about a brave and curious horse from Rohan. They gave the fairytale book to him for his birthday from a few summers ago. For his birthday, Elrond and his two sons even had come to be there to celebrate it._

 _In the morning, everything was even more quiet than the day before. Not even the birds sang or the leaves from the trees made a sound. The trees did not whisper which he found very odd. His father was not a breakfast and no one spoke. Legolas did not understand what was happening. He asked several people but no one answered his questions leaving him more and more confused. He silently walked over to the workroom of his father. After a soft knock on the door and no answer from his adar, he entered the room. Thranduil looked up from the papers he was working on._

 _"Ada? Why is everything so silent? Why does nobody answer my questions?" He asked confused._

 _"Get out." Thranduil he snapped with fire in his eyes. Legolas was terrified by the sight of his father, he quickly made his way out of the room. With tears in his eyes, he ran to the room of his mother._

 _"Naneth, naneth." He softly called while the first tears rolled over his cheeks. He shook the shoulder of his mother but nothing happened. Legolas picked up her hand but it was cold and fully numb. "Naneth?" He called desperate. He felt her still beautiful and calm face, but it was also cold. The tears started to stream harder down his cheeks and soft sobs escaped his lips._ _He laid his head on the not moving chest of his naneth while the sobs grew hasher. "Naneth." He called trough his sobs._

"Naneth!" Legolas cried while he suddenly sat right up in his bed. Slowly he came to sentences and realized he was not back in Mirkwood but in Imladris. The room got half lighted by a dozen of candles all around and some elves and a man watched him. Elrond sat down next to him on the bed, and handed him a cup with water and started to rub half circles on his back.

"Everything is all right, Legolas." Elrond softly spoke and whispered more calming words in his ear. Arwen handed him a handkerchief after he had emptied his cup.

"My face is totally wet..." He said horrified.

"You have really high fever, Penneth. And you cried." Elrond told him softly.

"I cried?" He asked as if he didn't believe what they told him, and with the handkerchief he wiped his face dry.

"You did, and it was really scary." Elrohir said and the rest of the company nodded in agrees.

"The last time I cried was so long ago..." Legolas said soft and looked at Elrond. He softly squished his shoulder with a sad smile.

"It was just a nightmare, probably because your fever is spiking. You want something to drink?" He asked Legolas.

"Aye, saes, hir-nin." Legolas said and Elrond gave him his cup after he refilled it.

"Hir-nin?" Elrond asked him. Legolas held the cup with two hands as the cool liquid slid down his throat. Legolas nodded. "You know you do not have to call me that. It is just Elrond, Aye?" Elrond told him with a little smile. Legolas nodded absently.

"I'm fine now, go back to bed, saes." He looked to Elladan and Elrohir who actually were not planning on leaving.

"We like to stay here." Elladan said.

"I agree with Legolas. You have guarded a few nights after each other; you can use your sleep. Tomorrow morning you're both welcome again. Arwen, you too. I'll stay here the rest of the night. I bid you a good night." Elrond said. Arwen sighed and stood.

"Because you stay here I'll go and take my rest. Sleep well." She said and looked to Aragorn and Legolas. "Elladan, Elrohir?" She asked and turned before she stepped out of the room. They both sighed. After a few minutes, they gave in because everyone was looking at them.

"Good night." They both said before they also walked out of the room to get some sleep in their own beds.

"Good night." Legolas said to them before turning his attention back to Elrond. "You're really going to stay?" Legolas asked while he lay down again.

"When you're asleep I'm going to sit in the chair were Arwen sat in earlier." Elrond smiled softly and he looked over to his foster son who gave him a little smile back. Aragorn pulled up his blankets and closed his eyes. "Sleep well." Elrond said to both of them and died all the candles except three of them. Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed of Legolas and covered him up. When Legolas was asleep, he settled himself in the chair.

He was still very worried about Legolas as his fever was very high and was dreaming, of more having nightmares in fact. He had dreamed about his mother, and he really wanted to be there for Legolas, he maybe have to contact Thranduil about is son's sickness. When Elrond had arrived in Mirkwood after Thranduil had sent him a message, it was already too late for him to save her. The only thing he had the chance for was to know exactly what she had. She had a tiny spider bite on her ankle, and the poison and had finally killed her. He felt sorry for Legolas that he had gone all through this. The poison of those spiders could even kill the most strongest elves. The poison paralyzed the one who got it in his system. It was a wonder that the She-elf still could use her arm and hand but the poison had already spread to her diaphragm and soon she it had become too hard to breathe for her. He had seen Legolas cry for days while Thranduil showed no real emotion, but he knew better. The loss of his beloved wife devastated him. He thought he had to hold strong as he was the king of Mirkwood. However, these the things that got his toll over time; His beloved was gone, but he still had the kingdom to take care of and a little elfling that needed his attention and love. At that moment, everything went downhill. The attacks of the spiders had become more often, Legolas had tried to run away as he never came very far, luckily. Legolas always tried to please his father as often as he could but it never sounded like it worked. Elrond himself tried as best to give Legolas a second home where he always would be welcome and treated like family. Legolas also felt for him like another son, he wished to know how Legolas thought about that. He never would take the place of his real adar of course, but to give him the love he deserved and never got from his father, who that would be something; he would do that with all his heart. Elrond slowly dozed off in to sleep.

In the morning, it was just before dawn when Arwen walked over to the room of Legolas. She softly touched her father's shoulder to wake him. When he was awake, he smiled at his daughter and looked over both of them. They were still quietly asleep. Elrond left the room for about 20 minutes to fresh himself up and eat something, and then he returned. When he entered again, Arwen sat at the edge of Aragorn's bed. When Elrond saw it he could not help but smile. They are found of each other since the first time they met.

"Do you want to wake them up?" Arwen whispered.

"It's a little early for breakfast, isn't it?"

A few hours passed. Now it was light outside, the whole sky covered with white clouds and it looked like they would hold a lot of snow. When two trays were brought up, Elrond woke Legolas up and Arwen Aragorn. "Good morning." Elrond said and smiled soft. When they sat up, they placed the tray on their laps. Arwen threw a concerned look at his father when she saw how Legolas was handling his spoon.

"Legolas? Are you all right?" She asked.

"I am." Legolas said and looked from Arwen to Aragorn.

"May I know then why are you holding your spoon like that?"

"I'm afraid I will drop it and spill everything." Legolas said and Arwen nodded. It made sense but why would he then be afraid to drop his spoon? She asked herself.

"Because of your aching joints?" Aragorn asked and looked at his elvish friend. Legolas nodded.

"Kind of, yes."

"How do you mean, kind of yes?" Aragorn frowned.

"Ehm..." Legolas said. He was not in to explaining and making them worry, already more then was necessary, besides he had no idea how he had to explain what he was feeling.

"Let me explain for you, then you only have to confirm or correct me when something in not right. You always could add new information." Elrond hinted while he patted his arm. "You had told me about the numbness in your fingers, and that's why you are gripping the spoon like that so you are sure that it wouldn't slip from your fingers."

"Because it's hard to feel the handle, it's too thin for that." Legolas said.

"When did it actually start, the numbness in your fingers?" Elrond asked now he was thinking of it, he could not recall if he had asked it before.

"The first time I felt the numbness was when I went shooting outside with Elladan and Elrohir. I thought it was because it was colder than normal and with the breeze... I did not pay attention to it, also my toes went a little numb, just before we went back inside." Legolas told them. Elrond nodded in agree.

"Do your toes also feel numb at the moment?" He asked.

"Not that I know."

"Tell me if they do, because maybe there could be something more serious going on. You too, Estel." Elrond warned. Aragorn looked a bit confused but nodded. He didn't mean he had the same disease as Legolas, did he?

"Good morning!" Elladan and Elrohir almost ran in the room.

"Good morning, Legolas, Aragorn try to rest as much as possible. I'm right back." Elrond said and took his leave. In a half hour, Legolas slowly dozed off in to dreamland.

In the afternoon Elrond offered to braid Legolas's hair. Legolas happily agreed with it.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said while Elrond picked three tufts and started to braid after he had brushed it.

"You're welcome. I'd loved to do this when Elladan and Elrohir were younger. And sometimes I still can do Arwen's hair. I think this is the first time I'm doing your hair, isn't it?" Elrond smiled.

"Aye, As far as I can remember this is the first time you're braiding my hair." Legolas said, and asked himself if anyone besides himself and his mother ever had braided his hair. Between braiding Elrond gave him a pet on his shoulder.

"I have to go..." Legolas said when Elrond had finished braiding, and felt his face turning red.

"Where would you want to go?" Elrond asked.

"To the bathroom..." Legolas felt ashamed by having to ask it he could go the bathroom.

"Of course." Elrond said and moved out of the way. Legolas moved and walked over to the bathroom. When he came back, he was almost on his bed when his legs gave out under his weight.

"Ohw." Legolas cried when he noticed what happened and cached him from falling hard on the floor.

"Legolas!" Aragorn and Arwen said in unison.

"Legolas." Elrond said and quickly helped him in his bed." What happened?" He asked him.

"I don't know." Legolas said and settled himself. Elrond looked at Legolas' feet. Nothing was wrong with them, as far as he could see. With his warm fingers, he traced over Legolas' cold feet.

"Everything feels the same?" Elrond asked.

"It tickles a little bit." Legolas said with a forced grin.

"If you would be bothering me again, I know what to do, and otherwise Gimli will." Aragorn teased.

"Are you in any form of pain?" Elrond asked.

"Except a weird feeling, not. Have you already received a reply from Gimli?" Legolas looked at Aragorn with his eyes saying; 'you won't dare to do that!' before he replied Elrond.

"What kind of weird feeling?"

"I can't describe it." Legolas looked questioned.

"This morning his letter arrived. Can't you try?" Elrond asked.

"Can you bring him to me so I can reply?"

"I will, but could you please answer my question?"

"That feeling? I don't know. It feels sort of tired, but also not."

"All right then. Go and rest now. When you had lunch I'll bring you his letter and you can reply." Elrond said and got up. He washed his hands and dried them before he left the room.

Legolas sat with his tray on his lap when Elrond entered a few hours later. Legolas had eaten a little but he was merely interested in the letter.

 _Dear Legolas,_

 _I have to disappoint you, my duty as king calls. I cannot leave now, and besides the snow is here is already three feet high. (90 cm) Yesterday there had a little group arrived. Five dwarves, which two of them wounded, unfortunately. Those filthy beasts that had attacked you also attached them. As you have recovered, they should be fine any time soon._

 _And before I'm going to try to get this letter on the bird, is this the bird of Elladan and Elrohir? Because I think, they have trained it to attack the person who receives the send letter._

 _I hope spring will be here soon,_

 _Gimli_

Legolas smiled although he preferred to have the dwarf at his side he understood that as duty calls duty calls.

"Gimli writes he cannot come because some dwarves had arrived and two of them also got attacked by the black wolves. Do I have to write them everything know about them?" Legolas asked Elrond.

"I think we indeed should tell them everything we know and you also should tell him that you're not doing as well as he thinks." Elrond advised him.

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _At first: I do not know if that bird belongs to one of the twins, Lord Elrond seems to be perfectly fine with handling from the bird._

 _I have to warn you about those black wolves. They are afraid for fire, so if you need to hold them back, that is the solution. As far as I know, they only are active in the shades or in total dark. They also family animals so they even take the dead animals back to their home._

 _Just make sure you stay out of their way._

 _My wound caused by the wolves indeed had healed, but now already for over two weeks I'm in bed with a fever. Lord Elrond still does not know what is wrong with me. Aragorn is also sick, but for him it's merely the flu or something._

 _I also have to apologize for my horrible writing._

 _Be very careful,_

 _Legolas_

Legolas was happy when he had finished the letter although he hoped Gimli would be able to read his writing. He barely could hold the quill. He had done three times longer than he would do normally. Elrond was reading in a book so Legolas decided not to distribute him with his letter so just putted the tray aside and lay down. When Elrond looked up from his book both Aragorn and Legolas were asleep. Elrond checked on them before he left the room. He still had no clue of what made Legolas so sick. He dined together with his two sons and Glorfindel who all followed him to the room of Legolas. They brought three trays with them so Arwen could dine together with Legolas and Aragorn. Elladan and Elrohir waked Aragorn and Legolas.

Legolas slowly ate some salad while Aragorn had some stew. When Aragorn wanted to drink something the glass slipped from his fingers and shattered in pieces on the floor. Aragorn gasped when he saw the glass slip from his fingers, it made Arwen jump.

"Aragorn? Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, but I spilled all the water around, and broke the glass."

"Let me clean you." Arwen said and put her own tray aside and Aragorn's tray. She folded the wet blanket and quickly returned with a clean blanket. She also gave him a fresh shirt. Aragorn changed it as quickly as he could. Elrond observed everything from his chair while Elladan and Elrohir were talking to Legolas. In the meantime, Glorfindel had lighted a dozen candles. When everything and everyone had settled again, Elrond scraped his voice and started to tell about one of his adventures he had gone trough. When the adventure had ended Elladan and Elrohir took their leave because their father told them to.

"Aragorn, how is your feeling in your fingers?" He asked while he sat down on the edge of the bed. "They're fine." Aragorn said with a questioning look on his face.

"I do not believe so. Why would you otherwise drop a glass and be astonished you dropped it?" Elrond asked calmly.

"I don't know."

"Then tell me, how do your fingers and hands feel?" Elrond asked and started to trace with his finger over his hands and fingers.

"I can feel your finger, but they seem to be far away. They feel like I have been in the snow way to long with my hands without gloves." Aragorn said thoughtful and Elrond nodded.

"Tomorrow we will see again how you're doing. Go to sleep now, Glorfindel will stay with you tonight. Sleep well." Elrond made sure Legolas was all right before he left and took Arwen with him.

"Sleep well." They all three responded. Glorfindel died all the candles except for three. When Elrond lay in his bed, he could not fall asleep. He could not stop thinking about what happened to Estel. Could he have the same numbness in his fingers as Legolas has? He asked himself. Because if he would have he had to check him all over, to see for things that would be the same by Legolas. If that would be so, it would have a common cause and check on the others to see if it would be contagious. Those black wolves have attacked them both; Arwen also may be getting sick if that would be. Then also the chance could be Elladan and Elrohir could be getting sick, because they had fought with them as well. He could not allow that all three of his children get sick when already his foster sons are sick.

In the morning, Elrond ate with his two sons and daughter and told them about the things he considered last night. He checked over them but could not find anything that looked like Legolas' condition. So together whey walked over to the room where they found all three asleep.

"Good morning." Elrond said after he woke Glorfindel. "Everything went all right, I can assume?"

"Aye, nothing happened." Glorfindel answered and looked at the two boys from where he sat.

"Very well. Let them sleep for now, they could use it." Elrond said and Glorfindel stood.

"If you need me, I'll be in my rooms." Glorfindel said and took his leave.

They all stood there for a moment looking over their sleeping friends. Elladan and Elrohir hoped Legolas would be better soon so they could prank again with him or just have laughter and that counted as well for Estel. Arwen was more worried for Estel than Legolas because Estel got sick more often of course, but he was a hundred times more venerable and the chance of him dying is much bigger and she could not allow that. Elrond was just worried about them both and hoped that what he was thinking would not be true.

It was almost midday, when Aragorn awoke. "Good morning." He said and sat up.

"Good morning." They all replied. Elladan softly shook Legolas so he would get awake too. Aragorn could still walk normally while Legolas also could walk, but needed some support to keep him from falling. He hated he needed help and especially now everyone could not stop worrying about him. He hoped Elrond soon had a cure for him because he did not know if he could handle this much longer. After Elrond had checked on them and knew they had eaten something he left.

 _Thranduil,_

 _I have to inform you that Legolas is ill. I thought it would be appropriate to let you know. I would ask you to come to Imladris so you could see him and help him through this. On the other hand, it will give you a chance to say goodbye if that would come which I do not hope for. If you come, do not come alone, there are dangers around that seriously could harm._

 _I hope I will see you anytime soon,_

 _Elrond_

Elrond wrote when he was in his study. He hoped this was the right word choice to get the Woodelf king traveling. Maybe he made things worse than it would be, but it would work out in the end. Elrond watched the bird fly away while a few little snowflakes fell from high up in the sky to the earth. Elrond sighed and closed the window again. He would have a tough travel if they are caught in a snowstorm or encounter the black wolves. Elrond walked through the corridors without any goal of going anywhere. The atmosphere normally was really light and fresh while now it was really thick. Winter only had just begun and most of them hoped spring would be there soon. What they didn't know was that very thick snow clouds where coming to Rivendell.

When Elrond returned to his study, a bird waited in front of the window, to deliver the paper he was carrying.

 _For king Elessar._ That stood written on the outside of the scroll. He took the paper and walked over to the rooms of Legolas. Legolas face lid up when he saw Elrond with a paper in his hands, but he did not know it wasn't meant for him. Elrond handed the letter to Aragorn who nodded.

 _Dear king Elessar,_

 _I have to inform you that an emergency had called out because of all the snow that had fallen the last few days. We're doing everything to keep all the snow out of the streets so people are still capable to leave their houses. Many of them try to seek help, but I neither can help them nor have any idea how I can help them._

 _Things are horrible as people are freezing in their own homes and going out to get firewood is too dangerous because of the constant threat of wolves_ _and other hungry animals_ _. The water freezes inside of the houses so they can't drink it, and it would not be very long before all the food will run out._

 _Please give me some advice of the things I have to do to help them._

 _Greetings from your loyal advisor,_

 _Faramir._

"What does it say?" Arwen asked.

"Minas Tirith is almost buried underneath a meter of snow. Faramir asked what to do for the people. They were also plagued by wolves that prevented them from getting wood to keep the fires running."

"Are they in really big trouble?" She asked.

"I do not hope so, I hope to see everyone again when I'm back."

"How are you going to help them, because you're not going to travel there while you're sick and there are wolves on their guard. Don't forget the thick layer of snow." Arwen stated.

"I'm going to write them back of course, because only if I would try to leave in a matter of minutes Elladan and Elrohir would be with me to retrieve me. Besides our father would never let me go, if I wish or not. I also would have to miss you again." Aragorn said seriously but the last thing with a little smile on his face and a little twinkle in his grey eyes. Arwen blushed lightly and smiled back.

"I would have to miss you too." She said and patted his hand. Aragorn held her hand and lay the letter aside. Tomorrow he would reply the letter, now his company would be more important.

 **-So this was already the next chapter. I hope you liked it, and if you did please leave a review! I have to thank Annreader for her review it really helps me! Also Alku04 thank you for your two reviews, I hope you return soon to the story! Gimli will not travel to Rivendell, but many letter will be send over to each other. We also will hear something from Thranduil.-**

Dictionary:

ada/ adar - daddy/ father

Naneth - Mother

Gi melin - I love you

Imladris - Rivendell

saes - please

Hir-nin - My lord ( Could also be: Hir vuin)

note: Elvish things can be different as there are different kinds of elvish.


	6. VI Arguments and shy smiles

_Dear Faramir,_

 _Thank you for informing about your situation in Minas Tirith. I already started to wonder how it was going there._

 _On your request, I might have some things that might be able to help you and them. Keep up with cleaning the streets, and let a few different families go together so they can keep each other company and it also may help to keep warm in these cold days. You could try to go in to the forest but then you're going to take guards with you and lots of strong man. With numbers, you could stand them, and fire torches can keep wolves away, besides you could use the fur for blankets and the meat to eat._

 _If it really would be necessary, you could let the people stay in the great halls. You only would need the firewood to keep all the people warm and the water from freezing. Curtains can provide for excellent blankets, although I would not prefer you to do that, only if that's the last option you have left. I hope I still can greet everyone when I will return; that will be when spring will be approaching because it is of course too dangerous to travel, otherwise I would have come immediately to take care of my people._

 _Tell them all they not have to lose hope and stay together._

 _Greeting from your king,_

 _Aragorn._

Aragorn smiled weak, and lay the quill aside and folded the paper.

"I'll go and send your letter." Arwen said and took the letter. She left to find her father in his study with a letter in his hand as well. "Good morning." She said softly, so she wouldn't startle him.

"Good morning, Arwen." Elrond said when he looked up from his letter. "Is that the letter from Estel?"

"Yes I'm going to send it. Who's that letter from, if I may ask?"

"It's a letter from Thranduil." Elrond said and Arwen nodded.

"Do you have other letters that need to be send or do I have to wait for your repeat on his letter?"

"Go and send his letter. I have no urgent letters and I'm not going to reply his letter." Arwen nodded and took her leave to send the letter. Elrond read over the letter again.

 _Elrond,_

 _I do not know why I should bother to travel to Imladris, only because my son would be ill. Elves like us do not get sick. I also do not understand why you would say there's danger on the path to Imladris, Mirkwood is still surrounded with it._

 _Legolas had run away from Mirkwood, I did not know till the next day at dinner. However, it is good to know he is somewhere save._

 _I have some things to do before I could only think from departing here as for the first time in many years snow has fallen, and my job as king called._

 _Thranduil_

This matter he had to discuss with Legolas. He said he had left his home to visit them, not that he had run away from home. He simply had to know, punishment he would get from his own father. When he looked out of the window, he saw his daughter with a falcon on her arm. When he sat down behind his desk again, he picked up a piece of parchment and his quill. Elrond putted a little list down.

 _Legolas: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Estel:_

 _Numbness in fingers and feet . . . Numbness in fingers_

 _Exhausted . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Exhausted_

 _Loss of appetite . . . . . . . . . . . . . Loss of appetite_

 _Fever . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Fever_

 _Nightmares_

 _Previous wounded arm_

 _Loss of voice_

He had to see if Estel had a wound too, he would be sure they would have the same because both of the symptoms are mostly the same. First, it would be time for lunch.

"Arwen, do you know if Estel got wounded while you fought against those wolves?" Elrond asked after he had finished his lunch.

"Nay, as far as I know not." She said. "But he had a little cut in his trousers, not far above his right booth." She said after a while spending in her thoughts. Elrond nodded and swiftly took his leave to Legolas' rooms. Legolas was still fast asleep like this morning and he probably had not woken as his tray still stood untouched at his nightstand. Aragorn smiled softly at the sight of his foster father.

"Have you slept well?" Elrond asked gently while he came closer to the human.

"Aye, I think so." He said and carefully took a sip from his cup. He did not want to drop another glass spilling it all on himself, therefor he held the cup with both if his hands.

"Would you mind if I would take another look over you?" Elrond asked. "When you're finished, of course." He added.

"If you need too, it would not be a problem." Aragorn said and handed the glass over to Elrond. Elrond removed the blankets form Aragorn's legs that send him shivering.

"I'm sorry. Just hold on for a few minutes." Elrond said and gently rolled up the pipe of his loose cotton leggings. A little red mark showed about an inch (2,5 cm) under his knee. A little fresh scar was present. "Were you hurt before you left Minas Tirith?"

"Nay, I wasn't why?"

"You have a fresh scar right under your knee here." He said and let his index finger trace over the little scar.

"Arwen had said my trousers were ripped at that place, in the morning after the black wolf attack." He said trying to remember exactly as he could. "Why would that matter?" He asked.

"Because if your wound was caused by those wolves that could make things some easier but also harder in fact."

"The previous day my trousers were perfectly fine, and how I got the wound I do not know, it all happened so fast I can hardly remember..."

"Then I'm going to assume the wound was caused by the wolves. Then this will say you're having the exact same disease as Legolas." Elrond said trying to hide his concern because if he was right Estel would be in far more danger then Legolas would be and he already is in danger.

"You were calling me?" Legolas asked half-asleep turning his face with eyes closed to the sound of voices.

"Go back to sleep Legolas, or you want to have something to eat or drink?" Elrond said gently while a little smile got on his lips. Even while he's asleep nothing would escape the hearing of the elf. Legolas murmured something and fell asleep again. Elrond rolled Aragorn's trousers back down and covered his legs up again.

"Then it would be the wolves that made them sick?" Glorfindel asked when Elrond had explained what he assumed had to be true.

"The most likely. We only have to see how the wolves got so far to make them sick." Elrond answered and looked at his friend who fussed all over Legolas who probably would be happy to be asleep again.

"What is strong enough to make an immortal elf sick?" Glorfindel asked himself aloud. Aragorn looked concerned at Glorfindel who wiped Legolas' face.

"You know?" Aragorn asked.

"I think we can do some more research now and this also narrowed some options down." Elrond said.

"What kind of options?" Aragorn asked confused.

"Well, it rules a infection out, because if it was we all have been sick by now. It most likely it could be another kind infection as that would be something with those wolves and it probably got adapted so that it even could harm an elf. Or, it still could be something else I cannot name right now." Glorfindel tried to explain. Aragorn still looked confused. He had knowledge about different kinds of herbs that married together with healing, he also had some basic skills in treading wounds but that were all. What Glorfindel tried to explain him was actually the same when Legolas for the first time tried to explain about the humming from the trees and that he could hear them speaking, while he only heard the leaves of the trees in the wind. He had said he was crazy but Legolas was the first Woodelf he ever had met. Now in his life, he had been a few times to Mirkwood and he understood the things the Woodelfes had with the nature. But he still finds it very funny when Legolas actually is talking to a tree like he just had tumbled from the highest branch and apologizes and tells him a thousand things that are actually not adding to it. Elves are absolute amazing creatures of how different they can be, how they all interact with each other or with nature or the animals themselves. Maybe one day he could write about them and what makes them so special. It would be a tribute to his best friends and family. Aragorn slowly dozed off back to sleep.

"I'm not going to hunt." Elladan said shaking his head.

"It will be easy to track animals down with the snow." Elrohir said.

"It may be easier to track them, but other dangers know that too."

"Like what?"

"Have you already forgotten the black wolves that attacked Legolas, Estel and us?"

"We will go when it's fully light, then they would not bother us."

"There are still also grey wolves lurking around, and they do not hide for daylight."

"But now think about those fluffy furs and the thrill of the hunt."

"It is way too cold to go outside as long for even five minutes."

"Dressing up warm, will help you keep warm."

"Aye it will, only when there are a few inches of snow. There are two feet (60 cm) of snow now outside when it isn't more."

"We can right walk over the snow, remember?"

"Nay, Elrohir, I haven't forgotten. But if we shoot a deer we have to drag the deer trough the two feet of snow all the way home.

"You are not going anywhere." Elrond said with a stern voice getting the twins out of their argument.

"But adar..." Elrohir tried.

"Nay, I have already enough trouble on my head, and I don't want to add that my two boys going outside in danger. Your brother is right, Elrohir." Elrond softly patted him on his shoulder. "You'll find something to pass the time." Elladan and Elrohir nodded before they walked away. Elladan went to the library and Elrohir to the weapon chamber to see if he could do something there. He ended up polishing helmets and sharpening swords. Slowly first minutes and then hours ticked away.

 _Legolas,_

 _Ai! Mate, that's bad to hear. I hope Elrond will soon find out what's both of you and Aragorn. If Elrond does not succeed in a few weeks, I will come personally to beat that sickness out of you. I certainly will watch out for those filthy animals. Thank you for the warning. Maybe you could ask for me how to treat wounds. Could you ask Elrond? This will be the first and last time I will seek help from elves._

 _Thank you,_

 _Gimli_

Legolas smiled when he read the letter from Gimli. He really would need to gather all his courage to ask an elf for help, he really needed it for something important. When Elrond had returned with some parchment and a quill, Legolas told him about what was written in the letter. Legolas picked up the quill and started to write.

 _My dearest dwarf,_

 _It would have cost you a lot of courage to seek help from us that also would mean that you did it for someone you hold dear. Elrond will write you instructions about how to treat wounds, it will be sending with my letter to you. Elrond has some pretty good ideas about what might could be bothering me and Aragorn. He thinks the wolves caused our sickness, so this will be another warning for you. I also will ask Elrond to help you with the things of your wounded and tell you about the symptoms I'm suffering._

 _You know I can hear Elladan and Elrohir arguing while they are on the other side of the Last Homely House. They can't stop arguing, you have my permission to punch them in the stomach if you arrive here in Imladris to beat the sickness out of me. I hope your hand would not be sore by the time you're finished._

 _I'm sorry for my writhing that I think grows worse with each word I write._

 _Good luck,_

 _Legolas_

Legolas told Lord Elrond about what he read and handed him the letter so he could read as well. After reading the letter from Gimli and Legolas letter to him before he started to write his own. Elrond added his letter before he went to send it.

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _Here is the information you asked for._

 _For treading wounds; you have to make sure that the edges of the wound touch each other while your bandage it, do not make it too tight because it will shut off the blood flow to the rest of the limp. Before your bandage it, make sure the wound is clean and you can apply a healing salve. Every day you have to change the bandage to new fresh and clean bandages. You also clean the wound if it needs to be cleaned, but if it's clean just leave it._

 _Legolas' symptoms on the moment are fever, loss of appetite, exhaustion, fever and the most important and concerning of all: numbness in fingers and feet._

 _I would like if you also could inform me about how your wounded are doing, it might help for seeking for a cure._

 _For other normal sickness; try to not leave them alone and sometimes it helps them feeling better in good company and when they are eating things they like._

 _Lord Elrond_

In the next few days, nothing very special happened. Aragorn now had also difficulties with walking and Legolas had dropped a cup that had slipped from his fingers. It also continued he had bad dreams, luckily not as bad as the first time. Legolas slept the most of the time, only to be woken by Glorfindel or Elrond to eat some supper or to drink something. Aragorn tried not to sleep all the time, as he still wanted to spent some time with Arwen or have good conversations with Elrond.

Almost a week had passed when another letter arrived with a falcon.

"Legolas, wake up penneth." Elrond said softly shaking his shoulder. After some time Legolas blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Already time to eat again?" He asked unhappily.

"Only in a half of hour. I have received another letter from Gimli." Elrond said and showed him the letter. Legolas smiled and quickly tried to sit up very clumsy he managed.

 _Dear Legolas,_

 _I indeed may hold someone dear, but he is hundreds of miles away sick in a bed. But of what you're saying, one of those wounded dwarfs appeared to be a girl. I really want to help her getting better and that is why you have to thank Elrond, for the instructions he added with your letter. On the moment the two wounded are only suffering from fever. I will remember that if I see those two again, I hope you still can sleep through that._

 _I wish you well, Mellon-nin,_

 _Gimli_

Legolas could not help but smile at the written words of the dwarf. Legolas picked up the quill and with his other hand, he positioned right in his other hand. He dipped the point in the black ink but when he tried to write only Gimli's name he lost grip on the quill and all the ink stained the paper. Legolas sighed in frustration. He could not even write a letter to his own friend. Elrond smiled sad.

"Do you want me to write for you?" He asked gently.

"Aye, but I want to try once more, before you will write." Legolas said sad. Elrond nodded and gave him a new parchment and handed him the quill. He managed to write _Gimli_.

"Tell me what to write to him and I'll put it on paper." Elrond said and carefully got the quill out of Legolas' fingers.

"Have you read the letter?"

"I read along you so I know what he has written."

"I hope Elrond will find the cure very soon, because I am tired of being in bed all day. Almost every day it gets a bit worse, and that is why Lord Elrond now writes along the words I'm saying because I cannot even hold a quill anymore." Legolas paused and looked to Elrond who put his words on paper. "I hope not she will one day replace me, but if you find love and she does the same for you I'll hope I can be your best man. Besides from those two wounded, is everything all right with you and your caves? I'd like to hear some good news; it may help me going through these dark days."

"I have asked you father to come to Imladris to see you, and be there for you as a real father should do." Elrond said carefully when he was finished writing. Legolas looked at him with big eyes. "Your father wrote to me you had not said a thing before you left The Greenwoods, and you had not told the full story to me when I had asked you." Elrond said and laid the quill aside.

"I did not want to worry anyone, and adar never would have let me go." Legolas said while more sadness filled his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Legolas. But you know as best of all that the truth will always be discovered one way or another. Your adar was worried about you, afraid something horrible had happened." Elrond told him and softly took his hand and squished it.

"He really did write that to you?"

"I could show that to you. He was really busy in The Greenwoods, but when he was finished with all the work, he would leave to come for you. I hope he soon will arrive."

"But what about the wolves? What if he also gets wounded?" Legolas asked slightly worried. It may not seem like this but he loved his father and hoped his father loved him back.

"I also wrote to your adar that he not had to travel alone, but that he had to take some guards with him because all sorts of dangers are around." Legolas nodded. "Do you want to have anything else in the letter?"

"The most time of the day I'm asleep so they do not bother me with their arguments, if I wish or not. Sometimes their arguing is really funny especial when it isn't about something serious. I hope I hear soon something from you." Legolas said. "That's it I think."

"Very well then. I'm going to send it after you and Estel had something to eat." Elrond said. _If you need anything else, just ask me and I will help you the best I can. Friendly greetings from Legolas and Elrond._ he wrote before he looked up again and putted the papers and quill aside. In a few minutes, someone came and brought their lunch. They both drank from a cup that held two big ears opposite of each other. It looked much like a cup that little children used to drink from so they wouldn't mess all over the place. It all was not pretty or quick, but they still managed to feed themselves. After they had finished both quickly fell asleep again.

Elrond sat in front of his window of his study after he had sent the letter from Legolas. In the northeast big and dark clouds appeared in the sky and as they drifted closer the little bit of sun disappeared behind it. He hoped it would not snow, not at least now. Over a time just after Thranduil would arrive, it could snow as hard as it needed. Thranduil had been harsh with his son. He had changed through the years and somewhere deep below inside him the elf he had become friends was hiding.

In the caverns in Helm's Deep:

Gimli paced forward and back, for and back, until he almost got dizzy of his pacing. He felt responsible for the two wounded dwarves that had arrived a week earlier. Dwarfs were no healers, dwarfs normally did not get hurt. Elronds instructions had helped him taking care of the wounds, but he never had much experience with sick people. There was once when he together with Legolas had traveled to Rivendell and due to the cold Aragorn had caught the flu. He had made sure that always someone would be with them for if anything would happen. In his free time, he would sit there next to the two beds in a little room that lay not for from his own quarters. Far away, he still could hear the pickaxes against the wall digging for treasure. He realized more than anything did what the good and bad things from living as a dwarf. Here under the ground the snow would not get them cold as torched everywhere burned and shafts brought cool and fresh air down there. They could not hold the time by the day of light; neither they had dawn or dusk. Everything of time went by a big hourglass that runs for about six hours before it had to be turned. All the dwarfs ran one shift a day as each of those shifts had their own rhythm and four times a day a breakfast and dinner served.

He missed Legolas; he missed the adventures they had, all his way to logical riddles and his way of concern with everything. Now he was almost on the other side of Middle-Earth (or it felt like that) sick in a bed while elves didn't get sick. Something really serious must have happened to get an immortal elf that bad. He luckily had Aragorn and other friends to worry about him while he had to worry on a great distance and many other things to worry about. Gimli sat finally down behind his desk and the red of his hair together with the light of the fire perfectly blend with the red fabric the chair was clothed. He missed the adventures. The time Legolas had visited here and they got together to Fangorn. He did not like to be stuck here inside writing and ruling things. He wanted to be free; he wanted to have the longings to the mountains and the caves. Gimli truly loved Helms Deep and was proud he could call himself king of the place, but still something missed.

After some time Gimli stood again and walked over to the little room on the beginning of the hallway that led to his quarters. A torch on the wall in the middle of the two wooden beds dimly lighted the room. The dwarf who sat at the right side of the door was drowsing. Gimli softly awoken him and send him off to his bed. Gimli shoved the light white curtain aside to reveal a grey haired dwarf named Kosili. He softly wiped the damped face with a cool cloth. When he was finished with checking on the dwarf in the right bed, he closed the curtains again and opened the curtains of the left bed. A soft and smooth face with straggly, blond golden hair he saw. He did not know that it was but it made him think that she might be even more beautiful that the beautiful caves his kingdom held. Carefully he ran the cool cloth over her hot cheeks that made her stir. The group she had travelled with called her Florin. Gimli rinsed the cloth and could not help but look how the dwarven-girl slowly awoke.

"Where am I?" A soft voice sounded not more than a whisper. She opened her eyes to reveal irises that were green as grass that married with her crimson cheeks.

 **\- Heyy sorry for the little bit of delay, school stuff is really busy. I'm really doing my best to update the story once a week. Also my apologies that the chapter is a bit shorter than the others, because I ran out of ideas a little bit. The stuff about bacteria and other stuff, I have no idea if elves know about them anyway. It would sound as a logical explanation, and I was watching House M.D. on TV soooo... oops... Just forget about it! I also hope you liked the last part were I wrote about Gimli in Helms Deep. I thought I could write about them as I still needed something to write about for this chaper. Next chapter I would not like to make promises but finally Thranduil will arrive in Rivendell.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, they make my day!-**

Dictionary:

Imladris - Rivendell

Penneth - younger one

Mellon-nin - my friend

adar - father


	7. VII Not a little elfling

Thranduil walked in a fast march-tempo through the snow with his four guards he had asked to accompany him with his trip to Imladris. They all led their horses because it was also a troubled walk of those with four legs. On horse, it would take them on where they would be now; it will take two more days to reach Imladris. They all had grown cold a day after they had departed. They already were traveling for eight days now. If there would not have been any trouble they would have been in Imladris at least two days ago. When it started to get dark, the Elves climbed the trees and wrapped themselves in a few blankets in the hope they would not lose more warmth in the night. When dawn finally came after a long and cold night the party started to walk after they shared two lembas breads.

It took them two more long days to get to the valley. This morning it started to snow again and it had not stopped since. When they could see the light from the far windows, the all quickened the pace and soon they walked in the stables. A surprised stable master stopped grooming his steed to see who had entered. Who would come so late in the evening and who would travel with this weather? The elf thought while he placed the horses in a stall, feeding them hay.

"Form who do I have the honor to take care of their steeds?" The stable master asked while he fed their horses.

"King Thranduil from Mirkwood and his guards." One of the guards spoke before Thranduil himself could.

"Welcome to Imladris. I will take care of your horses while you're staying here." The elf bowed for the king. "If you follow the cleared path, you'll probably get a warm welcome."

Thranduil nodded. "Hannon-le." He said before they got in the cold again. When they were inside Thranduil made his way to the study of Elrond, followed by his guards. When he walked in to the study it as all dark, and that of course meant that Elrond was not there. He turned and started to walk to the Hall of Fire, usually there were people to find where he could ask were Elrond would be.

"Can you tell me where hir Elrond might be?" Thranduil asked when they arrived at the Hall of Fire.

"It would be likely in his study or he would be with Estel." The elf answered. Thranduil turned on his heels and walked over to the some hallway some corridors and stairs away. He heard soft voices speak at the end of the hallway. When he came closer, he could recognize the voice of Arwen and Elrond himself.

"Stay here." He said to his guards before he knocked on the door and entered. Elrond and Arwen watched the door. "Good evening..." Thranduil said while he looked at the surprised faces.

"Adar!" Legolas said with a little smile. He turned to see his son lying in his bed and he lost all the color he had gained when he got inside.

"Green leaf." Thranduil said softly.

"Thranduil. How wonderful that you have made it through this rough weather and it would be more than appropriate to offer you something to eat and drink. Would you mind following me to my study to have a talk?" Elrond interrupted them. Thranduil nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said to his son and followed Elrond to his study and his guards of course followed him. In the study, they got something to eat and drink. "Tell me, how is my son doing?"

"I'm afraid he is not doing very well. I'm really happy you're here for him now. He can barely feed himself. That is how bad it is at this moment. I feel very sorry for him, as I'm afraid I may not be able to do anything for him."

Thranduil sighed worried. "What's wrong with Estel?"

"I think he has exactly the same as Legolas, only he is even worse. Black wolves wounded them both. They attacked Legolas on his way to here as well as Estel, only Estel was traveling from Minas Tirith to here." The guards ate something while Thranduil only sipped a little from this tea. "I would advise you all to get some rest and that tomorrow will be a new day." Elrond continued after a little pause. When the guards were finished with eating Elrond showed them their rooms and gave Thranduil the nearest room next to Legolas. The guards went to sleep while Thranduil sat down next to the sleeping form of Legolas. Elrond wanted him to take his rest, but the only thing he wanted now was to be with his son. He did not know why this had to happen. Did the Valar want him to lose everything he held dear or was this just faith he had to face? Now as his poor boy laid here, almost as helpless as a little elfling.

Slowly the time ticked by and Elrond left to get some sleep himself and Arwen stayed. She also fell asleep after some time, but Thranduil was way too restless to fall asleep or to get some rest.

When it finally was light again in the morning, it still not had stopped with snowing and a bunch of elves started to clean the paths around The Last Homely House. If it would keep snowing like that in a matter of weeks no one would be able to leave their houses because of the piles of snow getting bigger and bigger.

"You haven't left him, did you?" Elrond said in a hushed tone when he entered the room.

"Nay." Thranduil said and suppressed a yawn.

"Glorfindel will come to stay here, because I have myself thing to do for the elves of Rivendell because of the heavy snowfall. Then you can get some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Thranduil said.

"Mellon-nin, you need rest. If anything happens, I shall say to Glorfindel that he has to wake you." Elrond said and laid his hand on Thranduils shoulder.

"Nay, I cannot..."

"Otherwise I might not see another option than to drug you so you take your rest." Elrond said in his try to make the stubborn king listen to him. "You also have to eat and drink something."

"I have no appetite."

"You cannot let yourself starve."

"Just go and do your things." He growled. Elrond shook his head. He softly awoke Arwen and checked upon Estel and Legolas. When he was finished, Glorfindel entered carrying two trays. Arwen followed her father for breakfast and Glorfindel awoke Aragorn first and then Legolas.

"Thranduil, if you would like to watch over your son?" Glorfindel said and gave him the tray meant for Legolas. Thranduil stood and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over Legolas who was just getting awake.

"Adar?" Legolas asked while he slowly sat up. Was he dreaming right now that his father bothered to come and see if he was all right? Would he be mad? Legolas wondered.

"Good morning Legolas. Have you slept well?" Thranduil asked and handed him a cup with juice.

"Aye, but you look like you haven't slept in days." Legolas answered quietly.

"I wanted to know how you were doing before I go to sleep. You want to eat something."

"I'm not really hungry, but I will eat something if I must."

"I indeed would like if you try to eat something." Thranduil handed him a piece of sweet bread and watched his son eat from it.

"You can also eat something from it, I can't eat it all." Legolas said and Thranduil ate the other piece of bread. His concern about his son grew with every minute he watched him. When Legolas had finished eating Thranduil watched till he had fallen asleep again. He sat the tray aside and stood. He needed to have another talk with Elrond about the situation.

"Your majesty?" One of the guards called from the hallway. Thranduil walked out of the room to see why they were calling for him.

"Why are you calling me?" Thranduil whispered.

"You were not in your room..." The guard said who had called him. "How is your son doing?" Another one asked.

"He is not doing very well." Thranduil said and for a moment, his face really showed concern, or the guards must have been mistaken because of that their king looked exhausted. "I'm going to find Elrond to have another talk with him." He said and started to walk in the direction of his study.

"It would be better if you get some rest first."

"Nay." Thranduil said and paced trough the corridors and when he walked in to the study, Elrond was very busy counseling with a few elves.

"Thranduil! Something happened?" Elrond said alarmed.

"I just wanted to talk about Legolas." Thranduil said.

Elrond sighed relieved and sank back in his chair. "Give me a moment." He said and finished his conversation with the other elves. "Now take a seat Thranduil." Elrond said when he was finished and the other elves had left the study. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Legolas." Thranduil said while he sat down. "His acting... I... Her..." Thranduil shook his head. These memories he had not thought about in years, and now everything seemed so close again.

"Thranduil? What do you mean?"

"You arrived too late to save her... It looks so much the same back then with her as now with Legolas..."

"You mean that maybe the same could be with Legolas?" Elrond asked. Thranduil nodded. "Then get some rest and I'm going to see if I can find my journal with the things I had written down." Elrond started to search while Thranduil slowly walked back to the room of Legolas. He sat down there ignoring the present of Glorfindel and the twins. After some time Thranduil had to give in and he fell asleep. Elladan and Elrohir whispered things to each other about many things.

* * *

In the afternoon when Elrond finished several more councils and meetings, he went to Legolas' room to see how they are doing. He found Legolas and Estel asleep, as well Thranduil. Glorfindel was so engrossed in the book he was reading he did not notice him twins had left after some time when they couldn't do anything and everyone was asleep or very busy. He scraped his throat getting the attention of Glorfindel.

"Ah Elrond! I did not hear you enter." Glorfindel smiled and laid the book aside.

"Oh, I did not notice." Elrond chuckled.

"Thranduil had fallen asleep after a half hour after he came back to speak with you. What did he tell you if I may ask?"

"He thought that everything looked very similar as that of his wife." Elrond said while he did not look at Glorfindel.

Thranduil had changed at the loss of his beloved. The noble and beloved elf he had known since he was a little elfling, there still buried deep inside with big walls of grief and pain build around it. Thranduil always had been a happy and joyful elf who spends eighteen hours a day outside in the woods shooting bow or climbing trees. Legolas looked a lot like his father and he had to do everything to save him because if he couldn't, he would not know what kind of hell would set loose. If he would make it what of course would be his goal that could break down that wall of grief and pain to let the warm and happy personality back like it used to be. Those memories, so close but yet so far away.

"I have made a list of ingredients I'd like you to prepare." Elrond said when he came back from his thoughts.

"These ingredients are most likely to be used with poison." Glorfindel said when he had read the list of ingredients.

"Aye, it is. It is against spider poison. I arrived too late to save her. Thranduil gave me the idea by his words it looked a lot like her progress of disease and I agree with that. It also makes sense with their bigger fangs, It would look like snake fangs that hold the poison."

"That sounds indeed a lot more reasonable that my theories I have to admit." He said and stood. "I will go and prepare the ingredients." Glorfindel took his leave to the Halls of Healing. He gathered herbs and prepared them. When they were prepared, Glorfindel set up a little kettle with a bit of water. When the water boiled, he added the herbs. It would take the whole night for the tea to get ready but it would help hopefully.

While Glorfindel prepared the herbs, some trays brought to the room. Elrond thanked them and putted them aside. "Thranduil?" He called and shook the elf's shoulder.

Thranduil shot upright. "Something wrong?"

"Nay, calm down. It's dinnertime." Elrond said and Thranduil sighed. "Eat something yourself, and then we will awake them for their dinner." Thranduil nodded and started to eat while Elrond looked again over the two boys.

"How are they doing?" Thranduil asked.

"They still have fever. Glorfindel is making the medicine that might help curing them."

"He is?"

"Yes, when you came to me this morning you gave me the idea that poison might be in the game." Elrond said while he looked at his friend. "If everything goes alright tomorrow we can start to give them the medicine."

"When will you see if it will be helping?"

"In a few days they will be feeling a bit better, if of course it will be working." Thranduil nodded. He finished the bit he was eating and sat down on the edge of the bed Legolas was laying in. He picked up one of his sons cold hands he held in his.

"Legolas, Legolas." He called softly. Legolas only stirred a little. Thranduil got a little closer to his son and softly shook his shoulder with one hand while he still held his sons had with his other. "Legolas?" He called again and this time with more success.

"Nay... don't want to wake..." Legolas murmured.

"Saes, Legolas. Ada is here." Thranduil tried to sound as friendly and hopeful as possible.

"Ada?" Legolas replied while he opened his eyes to see if it was true of what he heard. Thranduil smiled soft and squished his hand lightly.

"It's time for dinner." He left go of his sons hand and watched how Legolas clumsy sat up.

"I'm not really hungry.."

"You still have to eat something."

"I know. If you really want me too, I'll try." Thranduil handed him a spoon. After the third time of failure with the spoon and spilled broth Legolas gave up. "I'm done eating." He said in defeat.

"You barely had two bites of your broth." Thranduil said while he tried to wipe the stains away. "If you would allow me, I will help you." He offered.

"I'm not a little elfling anymore."

"You will always my little Green Leaf." Thranduil said and bit his lip forcing himself to look at his son. "Saes, let me help you." Legolas closed his eyes and gave him a short nod. Thranduil looked at Elrond who also gave him an encouraging nod. Thranduil did his best on helping his son, but Legolas soon had enough of all the fussing, he also had eaten more that he actually wanted. He turned his head so he might have the chance of speaking.

"I don't.." He tried before another bite of broth got between his lips. "I have eno..." He tried again but now he shook his head making the spoon slip from his father's fingers spilling it over himself.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"Don't get mad... I just had enough." Legolas said pushing himself more in to the pillows he was sitting against.

"I'm only trying to help you. I don't want to lose you too." Thranduil said after he had set the tray aside.

"I was not planning on going anywhere."

"Then why did you run?"

"I..I.. only wanted to go here and... and feel welcome again. You almost never spoke to me... I wondered if you would miss me if... if I would be gone."

"Legolas! How dear you. You're the thing I love most... I might not show you all the kindness you would have liked, I thought you needed a strong someone you could look up to. If you only had told me..."

"I tried, a few times. You were always too busy with the kingdom to listen to me."

"I tried to be there for you when I could, I tried but it took me indeed a lot of time for our kingdom. Your naneth, I wish... I wish she would have been here, and this never have been like this." Thranduil had no words for how to explain how he felt. There formed a big lump in his throat. The pain he had not felt for so many years, he missed her present; her sweet voice and that perfect face. When he looked at Legolas, he could see her eyes. He had not been there for his boy and now he indeed was no elfling anymore.

One single tear slipped over his right cheek. Crying. That was a word he almost forgot it existed. Thranduil stood and walked out of the room. Legolas was really confused of all the things that had been said in the last few minutes. He only had a few more minutes to think about his words before his father returned.

Elronds hand lay on Aragorn's knee while they both watched the conversation between father and son. Elrond had to feed his son if he wanted to eat because he also could not feed himself anymore. Aragorn hated it as much as Legolas did be he also had no choice.

Thranduil laid an object wrapped in white linen on his lap. Legolas looked confused at it and then shifted his eyes to meet his fathers. "I thought you might like it if I would bring it for you as that was one of the things you enjoyed when you were young." He unwrapped the linen and Legolas let out a little gasp when he recognized the objects in his lap. "Have I remembered correctly?"

"The fairytale book from naneth and my stuffed horse." Legolas patted the stuffed animal, very disappointed when he did not feel the fabric beneath his fingers. "You would like to read me a story then? As Estel agrees?" Legolas looked up to his friend who smiled at him as well as Elrond did. Thranduil picked up the book and started to tell one of the stories, as Estel soon was asleep, Legolas tried to fight his sleep but when he gave in, he was merely asleep with a little smile on his lips. When Thranduil finished the story, he looked up from the book.

"Well done." Elrond smiled.

"About what? That their asleep? Or about my fight with Legolas?" Thranduil frowned.

"You told him how you thought about him. He explained how he thought about it. You did not have a fight with him, but you both were just honest to each other."

"We did, and what would that matter?"

"Now just look at the face of your son. I haven't seen him sleep like this since he arrived here. He at least has some peace knowing you love him instead of thinking you do not care about him or even hate him."

"I have never stopped loving him..."

"I also never doubt that, but you did not really show it to him."

"How did I have to do that then?"

"Like you just did; Have a little talk with him every day, ask him what he had done the whole day at dinner or ask him how he is doing. Now he is no elfling anymore but you could have putted him to bed every night and read him a story like the one you just did. I know he always tries to get your appreciation that also makes him one of the best archers I know. When he is better and you're both home, try to make some time for and go climbing trees together or just a ride or walk through the woods. If I remember correctly, you also loved to be in the woods as long as possible. You look much more like your son than your think yourself." Elrond told him. Thranduil nodded and sighed.

"Maybe he will give me a second chance..." He said while he traced the letters in the brown leather from the fairytale book.

"I think he will, as you really want to try he will. I know it isn't the easiest job, but only if you try it will already do so much."

"He said he didn't feel welcome, but here he does. Do you know why?"

"I do not know if this is correct, but I can remember he always loved and still loves to be with his friends. Here he could play in the garden and do almost everything he liked. At home, he had to play quietly in his room and was not allowed to go outside."

"He was not allowed to go outside because it was way too dangerous for an elfling in the woods."

"That's true, but do you think a little elfling would understand why he could not go outside while no one explained to him why he couldn't?" Thranduil nodded. "Think about what happened today. I'm going to Glorfindel to see how he is doing."

"Hannon-le." Thranduil said while Elrond left the room and walked to the Halls of Healing. Thranduil stayed in the room reading more fairytales and thinking about everything that happened today. Elrond updated Glorfindel and together they looked at the beverage. It was going well so far.

* * *

Back in Helm's Deep:

Gimli looked but said nothing. He did not know what to say although he knew the answer to her question.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Ehm... You're... Ehm... in Helm's Deep. Welcome." Gimli managed to say while his face turned red like his beard. She managed a little smile.

"I'm Florin. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm... Gimli..." Gimli smiled turning even more red if that could be possible. "You're party got attacked on your way to here. One of the wolves... Eh... wounded you." Gimli pointed to the bandages on her lower left arm. She slowly lifted her arm and placed it on her stomach.

"How long ago did we arrive here? I can hardly remember things from the trip except it was really cold."

"Six days ago."

"And you have taken care of me all the time?"

"Eh... most of it, yes."

"Thank you, Gimli." She said with a little smile. Gimli forgot all the things that he had in mind. A little shy smile appeared on his lips. He could not lift his eyes from the beautiful creature beside him.

"Is... Is there anything you want or ehh... need?"

"Maybe something to drink?" Gimli nodded and stood. A few minutes later, he handed her a cup filled with water.

"I hope this will do."

"Thank you." She said and took a sip. "You seem kind of troubled. You like to tell me about it?"

"Eh, no. Just things were a king has to think about."

"You're a king?" She asked while her eyes grew big. "I'm sorry to be a burden. I'll go and be with the others." She had and sat right up, ready to take her leave.

"No, eh yes... I'm the king, but you can't... You can't leave." Gimli tried.

"Why can't I leave? It's just a wound that will heal, isn't it?"

"The wound will heal, yes. I had contact with healers from Rivendell and they told me that the black wolves are far more dangerous than it would appear at first sight." Gimli told her slowly so he could say it without losing his words or saying anything wrong, or that he didn't meant to say. "Stay in bed. You're ehh... not a burden..." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Only if you tell me more about the wolves we faced." She said while she sat opposite of Gimli with her feet over the edge of the bed.

"I do not know much about them, only that they are very dangerous... They also told me they attack in the dark because they are afraid of the light. The wolves wounded two of my friends."

"I'm really sorry."

"Why would you be sorry for me? I mean you couldn't help them preventing it." Gimli said. "Please lay down again."

"I could not, indeed. But I meant that I feel sorry for you that those wolves also attacked them." Gimli nodded.

"Is there anything I can provide you with at the moment? I have a meeting very soon, so I have to leave you alone for a moment."

"No, thank you, I'll go and rest till you'll be back." Florin smiled and lay down.

"Very well then, I'll come back as soon as possible." Gimli stood and watched Florin for a little moment before he left the room. He alarmed another dwarf so he could take the watch by Florin and Kosili. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He let his eyes go over all the papers on his desk and saw he letter from Legolas. Now he did not have time to write but he would do that after the meeting.

 _Dear Legolas,_

 _That's too bad you're feeling so horrible, but you must not think I will ever replace you. As Elrond finds a cure, I'd like to know so I can help my own wounded. Then it's still good you can have a little laughter._

 _If you would like good news, I do not know if it is good news but at least you can laugh about me. I just had a talk with the Dwarven-girl and her name is Florin. She seemed very friendly. She also asked about those Black wolves but I could not tell her much because I also am happy that I haven't faced them._

 _Good luck,_

 _Gimli_

 **\- Sooo... there are we again! I think slowly the end of the story will be there :( The cure also will be there very soon, hopefully... I also hope you like Thranduil being there as a real father for Legolas. I hope to see you in my next chapter! Reviews make my day!-**

Dictionary

Imladris - Rivendell

Hannon-le - Thank you

Valdar - God

Mellon-nin - My friend

Saes - Please

Ada - Dad/Daddy

Naneth - Mother

Nay - no


	8. IIX Another storm ahead?

When the sky finally turned light, Thranduil awoke. Legolas was still peacefully asleep. Aragorn merely looked restless. He decided it would be good if he looked over both of them. Thranduil wiped both of the faces covered with sweat. In the same time, Glorfindel stirred the liquid in the little kettle down in the Halls of Healing. It almost is ready, but Elrond has to agree with it. Elrond had fallen asleep just a few hours ago.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel called while he poured two cups of tea. Elrond blinked a few times before he fully awoke from his slumber.

"Glorfindel?" He asked while he accepted the cup Glorfindel handed him.

"I cannot tell if the liquid still needs some time or it already is finished. Would you like to look at it?"

"Of course." Elrond said after he had taken a sip from his tea. He stood and walked over to the little kettle above the fire and stirred a few times. "Just a half hour and then I think it will be ready. Do you want to have breakfast?"

"What about you?"

"I'll eat when I'm with them. Tell them they bring four trays to the room of Legolas in about an hour." In the time he waited, Elrond sipped his cup of tea.

"I will, Hannon-le." Glorfindel said before he left the Halls of Healing. After about twenty minutes, Elrond got the kettle from the fire and walked over to the Legolas' room.

"Ah, good morning, Thranduil." Elrond said when he walked in and saw him. "How are they doing?"

"Good morning. Still feverish I think. Maybe it is a good idea if you look over your foster son." Thranduil told him while he sat on the side of Legolas' bed.

"Something happened?" Elrond asked while he putted he kettle down on a little table.

"He simply seems restless."

"Let me make tea, and then we can give them hopefully the antidote for the wolves bite."

"You think it will work?"Thranduil asked while his voice was full of doubt.

"I hope so." Elrond said trying to make his voice sound hopeful, but he knew better than to try to fool the Mirkwood king. He had tied it many times before but never with succes.

"What will they notice as first if it's working?"

"As first I think the numbness will go away, but they will need training to get all their muscles back in the state they were before they got sick." In the time the water took to boil Elrond looked over Estel and Thranduil tried to wake Legolas.

"Good morning, Green Leaf." Thranduil said softly when Legolas opened his eyes.

"Adar." Legolas said softly back.

"Good morning Legolas. Your tea is almost ready." Elrond said while he poured two goblets half full with tea and a spoon full with the antidote. He stirred a few times before he handed the goblet to Thranduil. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment with a little sigh.

"Just take a little sip, it will be hot." Thranduil warned him and sat some closer. When Legolas sat up, Thranduil stroke his hair letting his hand rest behind the back of his head and the rim of the goblet against his lips. Legolas grimaced from the foul taste when he tasted the liquid.

"What did you add with the tea or is the sickness also effecting my tasting?" Legolas said after Thranduil had removed the goblet from his lips.

"I'm very sorry Legolas, but I added a possible medicine to the tea. You have to finish the goblet if you want to become better. The same counts for you Estel." Elrond said while he turned his attention to him. Aragorn also grimaced form the foul taste of the liquid but tried to drink it at fast as his could.

"You have something to get the nasty taste out of my mouth?" Aragorn asked.

"Soon enough breakfast will be here." Elrond said while he putted the goblet away.

"Eating something is better than having to taste this, the rest of the day."

"I agree." Legolas said while a shudder ran down his spine.

"Now we have them eating and taking them their medicine in free will." Thranduil said with a frown to Elrond.

"And having them not trying to escape from their beds or arguing too much." Elrond chuckled.

"Then you have to hear Elladan and Elrohir, I can hear them arguing from the other side of Rivendell." Legolas said.

"And about than escaping you said, now you probably have spoken to early. I thought you knew me by now." Aragorn said with a slight smile.

"All right then, we will see that when the time comes." Elrond chuckled and the others joined him in the laughter. A soft knock on the door disturbed the laughter. When Elrond opened the door to see who had knocked Arwen and Glorfindel stood there, both holding two trays. "Good morning." Elrond said smiling. He stepped aside to let them in. Glorfindel and Arwen joined the conversation and helped both of them eating giving Elrond and Thranduil themselves also time to eat.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to sleep again." Legolas said after he yawned.

"Me too, sleep well, Legolas." Aragorn said while he lied down again.

"Sleep well." Legolas answered and let his father muffle him.

"Sleep well." The others replied in unison.

"A letter to Legolas has arrived just before we came here." Arwen whispered when she knew they really were asleep.

"Then this evening we will reply his letter." Elrond said when he looked at Legolas.

"Have you already given them the antidote?" Glorfindel asked after some time.

"Aye, they had their first dose almost immediately after it was finished. Tonight they will get some more, till they are better."

"I hope it will work." Arwen said.

"I think this will work." Elrond said and petted his daughters' hand. Arwen smiled at her father.

* * *

"I don't know that's happening to him but I've never seen him like this. You're the only one who already worked there before Legolas was born."

"I do, but if this would happen to one of my elflings I would have done exactly the same." The eldest guard spoke.

"But have you ever seen him acting like this before." Elija asked.

"Not like this, but almost like this, but on the moment the She-elf was dying. Everything changed at that point. Maybe this will do the same, but with better results." The eldest of the guards spoke again.

"It's quite boring in here." The youngest of the four spoke. He sat in front of the window that looked out of the lower part of the valley.

"Just have patience. Soon enough we can return to Mirkwood, consider this as a privilege that the king chose you to travel with him. So prove him he made the right choice." The Eldest made his point and while he closed his eyes for a moment, he let out a little sigh.

"Then let me do something! I cannot sit still all day anymore." The youngest exclaimed frustrated.

"There is a massive library you can go and read there, or you can help the other elves shoveling the snow away." One of the other two guards said.

"You also could go and take a look at our horses to see how they are doing." Elija finished the sentence of his companion.

"I hate chores, and I'm not in to reading all day long. I want to be outside, climbing trees or go hunting. Shooting a target or something like that."

"It would not be save to go hunting as I overheard a conversation between hir Elrond and his sons. Maybe if you would ask hir Elrond for permission you could go shooting outside with his sons. As doing anything alone is not save indeed." One of the middle aged guards said.

"Maybe..." The youngest said thoughtful. The youngest of them listens to the name Deawin.

"Well, I'm going to see if there is something I like to read in the library." One said and took his leave.

* * *

"Legolas! Legolas!" Thranduil called while panic crossed his face. Legolas was dreaming again while he tossed and turned underneath the blankets. He strongly gripped the upper arms of the boy and shook him. "Legolas!" He called again.

"I'm sorry Ada, I won't bother you again... I'll go and play in my room." Legolas called in all his distress.

"Just wake up and everything will be fine." Thranduil said and loosened his grip around his arms. Aragorn looked kind of shocked seeing his friend like that.

"Legolas! Help me, Orcs!" Aragorn yelled out of nothing making Legolas sitting right up in bed with his eyes wide.

"Where? Where is my bow?" Legolas muttered while Thranduil softly pushed him back in his pillows before he shot the human a glance. "Adar? You asked for help?"

"Nay, no one needs help. I'm just glad you're awake." Thranduil said while he accepted a damped cloth from Elrond. "You were dreaming badly." He said and wiped the sweat from the elf's forehead.

"I'm sorry, adar." Legolas said while he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Don't be and just drink this." Thranduil said gently and softly pressed the rim of the goblet against his sons' lips. "I know it does not taste nice, but it will make you feel better in some time." He said while Legolas grimaced from the taste of the tea. "Do you want me to read you another story from the fairytale book?" He asked after Legolas had finished with the tea.

"Maybe, if you like." Legolas said while he watched his father. After Legolas had finished a little piece of bread with honey Thranduil picked up the fairytale book.

"Thranduil? I would like to do the letter first if you wouldn't mind." Elrond said while he folded a paper open.

"Nay, not at all." Thranduil said while he stood from the bed to make place for Elrond.

"A letter? From Gimli?" Legolas asked exited.

"Yes, it had arrived this morning just after you had fallen asleep again, so I decided this could wait till tonight." Elrond said and held the letter so that Legolas could read it. Legolas told Elrond what he would like to say to his friend while Elrond wrote along with him:

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _That's really good to hear that you will never replace me. Elrond is now working on some kind of cure; which I really hope it will work. I cannot tell you what things he is giving me, but what I can tell you is that it tastes horrible. I'd also like to tell you that my father is sitting next to me, he has travelled for me to Rivendell._

 _I do not wish for you to face those wolves. When she is still there in Helm's Deep, when I come, I will tell her everything I know about them. She has to be patient for some time. Elrond will not let me go and if he would, my father would not._

 _I really hope I can come very soon,_

 _Legolas_

"Hannon-le." Legolas said with a little smile.

"You're welcome, penneth." Elrond said while he moved away making place for Thranduil again.

"You still want me to read you?" Thranduil asked.

"I think I'll fall asleep in the first few sentence of the story." Legolas yawned.

"Then I shall read to you tomorrow." Thranduil said and covered him with the blanket. "Sleep well."

"Sleep well." Legolas said and was very soon asleep. Soon Aragorn was also asleep.

"What about that nightmare?" Thranduil asked.

"I cannot explain why he has them, but he dreams about the past. Maybe if he feels a bit better you need to have another talk with him, because I really think that what he is dreaming about is really bothering him." Elrond said thoughtful.

"We had a talk." Thranduil said.

"You did, but you need another talk to him, explaining things that happened he didn't understand as a little elfling. Give him a good reason why you acted like that back then. Answer all the questions he has."

"If he has them, why haven't he asked it?"

"He probably is afraid to ask you, making you mad."

"You think that is his reason for not asking?" Thranduil asked while he frowned in confusion.

"Ask him yourself if he's awake." Thranduil nodded. It stayed silent and so slowly the time passed as one by one they left to go to their beds. Thranduil stayed behind but there was no way to make the elf leave to go and have some rest at this moment.

* * *

When the sky started to get lighter in the morning, Elrond walked again to Legolas' room to find Legolas sharing his bed with his father. Thranduil slept just like any other elf on top of the blankets while Legolas lay on his side with his face next to his father's shoulder. Elrond could not but smile at the sight of father and son sleeping together. He had no intention to wake them, but they still needed to drink the tea with medicine.

"Good morning Aragorn." Elrond whispered when Aragorn was awake enough to get in his surroundings.

"Good morning, but why are you whispering?" Aragorn asked with the same hushed voice.

"Just take a look at Legolas." Elrond smiled and Aragorn looked at his right to see Legolas and Thranduil both asleep in the same bed.

"You really want to let them stay like that?" Aragorn said not completely understanding why he would leave them laying like that.

"Aye, just for some moments. Then I will wake up Legolas so he also can see that his father is lying with him." Elrond said and poured a cup of tea with a spoon of the antidote and handed him to Estel. When Aragorn finished the tea, Elrond prepared another goblet.

"Good morning." Elrond said while he softly shook the shoulder of Legolas trying not to wake Thranduil. Therefore, it took him some other tries before Legolas woke.

"Good morning?" Legolas answered with a frown before he slowly sat up. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Just look to your right." Elrond smiled.

"Why is ada asleep next to me?" Legolas had no clue why his father was asleep in the same bed as him.

"Ask him when he wakes." Elrond said and helped the elf finishing his tea.

"All right, but this still tastes awful." Legolas said and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I've never seen him sleeping actually."

"Would that be so special then? Can you remember his smile?" Elrond asked.

"I do not think so, does he know how to smile?" Legolas joked.

"Oh, Aye he does." Elrond smiled. "When your father still was young, he looked very much like you, you know?"

"Why would he look like me? I'm pretty sure everyone has seen I look like my father."

"You do except your eyes are slightly different, but your looks I did not mean immediately. I more meant your inner you."

"My inner me?" Legolas asked confused, not understanding what Elrond meant to say.

"Aye, your way of acting. Your father always loved to climb trees or ride horse. He also was very handy with his bow."

"I can't recall he ever told me stories about when he was young." Legolas said while he dug back in his memories to see if he really could not recall some things his father told him. While Legolas did not pay attention on his surroundings, Elrond noticed Thranduil had awoken.

"Then keep it in the back of our head that you're more alike your father then you can imagine." Elrond said with a little smile and stood. "Any of you want something to eat?" He asked. Both Aragorn and Legolas shook their heads. "Then go and sleep some more." Elrond said while he sat down again in front of the window. When Thranduil was sure Legolas was asleep, he sat up and looked over his boy.

"Hannon-le for telling Legolas." Thranduil said after he scraped his voice.

"You're welcome. But now you're awake I can continue my work, while you watch over them." Elrond said while he got up.

"I will let you know something when I need your help in here." Thranduil held himself busy reading in Legolas' fairytale book. Elrond walked out of the room running into the youngest guard Thranduil had brought.

"Good morning, Hir Elrond." The guard greeted him.

"Good day." Elrond said with a little nod ready to walk past him.

"Sir?" He tried again. Elrond turned and frowned at the elf.

"Aye?"

"Would you, I want to go out shooting..." The elf said suddenly shy. "And I was wondering if Elladan and Elrohir could join me?"

"I did not allow them to go out hunting, so what do you mean with shooting?" Elrond asked knowing he could make it up to both of them.

"Just nearby on some targets..."

"That will be fine, only if you take another guard friend of you." Elrond said with a little smile when the face of the other elf lid up a bit.

"Hannon-le, Hir Elrond." The elf said before he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Elrond called out. "Make sure you all dressed warm and at the time you come inside for some tea, because I do not want any of you to freeze outside." The elf nodded and hurried back to his room and dressed himself in a thick cloak and hung his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

"Do any of you like to accompany me and Elladan and Elrohir shooting targets?" Deawin said looking at the two other guards who now sat in front of the fireplace.

"I'm pretty comfortable here in front of the fire." One of them said leaning back in his chair again.

"I think some exercise will do great." Elija, the other guard said. He got up from his chair and putted his boots on. Deawin tossed him his cloak and when he was finally ready, he picked up his bow and quiver. Together they walked down and searched for the twins, they found Elladan first.

"Elladan?" Deawin asked. "Would you like to accompany us and Elrohir when we found him, to go shoot on a target in the garden?"

"Adar forbade us to go outside." Elladan said looking at the Mirkwood guard, up from the book he was reading.

"I have asked Hir Elrond if you and your brother could go outside with me, he gave me permission only if I took another guard with me."

"If Elrohir would be less mad after this, it would be worth it."

"He also told we had to go inside a couple time to drink tea and to warm up, and dressing warm. Where do you think Elrohir would be?"

"I think you could find him in the weapon room. I will get our bows and quivers while you are going to get him." Elladan said while he stood and laid the book aside. Elladan walked to his room and lay both of their cloaks over his arm and two quivers around his left shoulder. He simple held the two bows while he walked back to the door they usually went through when they went to the garden.

Deawin and Elija walked over to the weapon room but first they ended up in a room were all shields and armor was stored. "Elrohir?" Deawin almost had to shout to get his voice sound over the other sounds of grindstones and metal hitting each other. "Elrohir." He called even louder.

"What do you want?" Elrohir growled still focused on the thing he was doing.

"Could you please stop that?" Elija said while he slightly flinched about all the noise disturbing his calm mind. Elrohir stopped with what he was doing to look up to the two unfamiliar elves that stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Elrohir asked again.

"I was wondering if you would like to join shooting with Elladan and us."

"Nay." Elrohir said and started to continue the thing he was going.

"Wait!"Deawin said. "I have asked permission to your adar and he agreed we could go shooting if we stayed nearby and dressed warm." He finished quickly. Elrohir looked questioned at the two elves.

* * *

Back in Helm's Deep:

It was early in the morning as the hour works suggested, and Gimli walked through the hallways from hall to hall and to see if everything was all right. He soon had to go and visit Florin, not that he didn't want to because he had to resist going there all the time. He also waited on the reply of Legolas. He really wanted to go on an adventure with him; maybe he even missed those filthy orcs. Every time Gimli walked in those beautiful halls, he still got amazed every time. Every time new details seemed to light up and take his breath away. His eyes carefully went over every detail in the hall, before Gimli continued walking. When he arrived in his study there awaited a dwarf for him.

"Good morning, I have a letter for you, it just arrived." The dwarf said and gave him the letter and took his leave after Gimli thanked him. _For King Gimli; it_ read on the envelop of the letter in the keen writing of Lord Elrond. He sat down in his chair behind his desk and opened it. Gimli sighed and picked up a feather and a piece of paper to answer the letter.

 _Dear Legolas,_

 _It is good to hear that Elrond is working on a cure. I hope it means that you could come and visit any time soon. If I remember correctly, you had told me about that Aragorn was there with you, but he suffered the same as you. I would like to hear how he is doing, and if you come to here, take him with you because that sounds like some old time fun!_

 _For Elrond I wish to let you know that the wounds on both of the dwarfs are healing, they not look very sick now, so I hope you will be on your way before they get really worse. You're trying for a cure, is it something that is also available here in Helm's Deep, because I also can try to make them, let them not get sick._

 _Thank you,_

 _Gimli_

Gimli folded the paper and putted on his royal seal. He had to go and see how Florin was doing, but on the moment, Legolas was still more important to him. He walked along long corridors, occasionally greeting other dwarfs he encountered. When he pushed open the heavy door, an icy wind greeted him. He clenched his teeth so they would not chatter while he walked to a nearby tower.

"Good morning, your majesty." A black haired dwarf said with a little bow. " Could I do anything for you?" He asked.

"Good morning. I wish to send this letter back to Rivendell. It's a reply to a letter that arrived this morning." Gimli said handing the letter to the other dwarf.

"Yes, the bird is still here. When the weather is save for him to fly I will send him to Rivendell."

"Save to fly?" Gilmi asked.

"A storm is coming. Dark clouds are coming from the north. I'm afraid it will be a snowstorm and the bird and the letter might get lost in it."

"That is a wise decision; please inform me if the bird has left with the message."

"I will, your majesty." The dwarf said and bowed again. "Good day."

"Good day." Gimli said and walked out again. The snow underneath his boots made a crisping sound and when he looked to the north, he indeed could see thick and dark clouds. When he was inside again and walked to the room were Kosili and Florin were staying.

 **\- Normal life is way do busy... That's why the update is so late, and soon the holidays will be there meaning it also will be busy... I wish I could live in these fantasy stories without worries and all the other bad things happening, someday maybe... But that could never happen, only in my own fantasy and with writhing I can take you with me to them.-**

Dictionary:

Hannon-le - Thank you

Adar - Father

Penneth - Younger one.

Hir - Lord

Nay - no


	9. IX I have to go

"Why would I believe you?" Elrohir asked while he putted the weapon aside.

"If you don't believe us, then go and ask your adar yourself." Elija said. He walked to the door and opened it. "You're coming?" The three of them walked to Elronds study where they found him.

"Adar? Did you give them permission to go out shooting with me and Elladan?" Elrohir asked when he stepped in.

"Elrohir? Aye, I did give them permission. So hurry, before it gets dark." Lord Elrond said and waved the away with his hand.

"I am going to get my bow and quiver then." Elrohir said but Deawin held him back.

"Elladan brought them with him when he fetched his own." Deawin told him while they walked to Elladan.

"Let's go." Elladan said with a smile while he handed Elrohir his bow and quiver. When they fully were dressed, they got outside and soon they were shooting having a game. Elladan had a few points less than the two Greenwood elves, while Elrohir again was the one who was losing the game.

"I think it's time to go inside for something to drink. My fingers getting numb like my toes." Elladan said after he shot the last of his five arrows, ready to retrieve them.

"I have to agree." Elija agreed. When Elladan had retrieved his arrows, they all got inside. After they had warmed up with a cup of tea, they went back outside for another round of shooting. The wind had started blowing some harder making them miss the center of their target much more.

"This stupid wind." Deawin muttered under his breath while he shot his third arrow. He just missed the center while his two other arrows he shot before this barely hit the target. When it was Elija turn, slowly snowflakes started to fall. Soon it started to snow some harder and they were forced to stop because they could barely see the target from 18 meters. (60 feet ) When Elija had collected his arrows and they all got inside where Elrond already was waiting for them.

"It is good you did come inside, I almost came to get you inside. A snowstorm is coming very fast our way." Elrond said and took the elves to the hall of fire where all the other elves of Rivendell had collected. It was about lunchtime, and Elrond had to inform them about the snowstorm. Elladan, Elrohr, Elija and Deawin sat down in a corner of the hall. "Dear Elves of Imladris. There is a big storm coming probably striking in the next few hours. I want you to stay as much together as possible." Elrond spoke confident. "Leave now, and take one bag for a family with provisions to help you to the next few days. Everyone also can get a blanket. Now first enjoy your meals, and if there any questions you can come and ask me." When Elrond was satisfied with his speech, he sat down and started eating. He ate a little bit before he answered a few questions from two little elflings who were worried they would not see each other for a long time and then when they would see each other they would not recognize each other anymore.

* * *

"Oh, Arwen." Aragorn muttered under his breath while he was still deep asleep. It also happened that Arwen sat on the edge of his bed. She chuckled and smiled at her sleeping friend. She wished he would be better very soon. Just before she came to check upon them, two exhausted birds arrived with a few papers on them. Those letters all came from Minas Tirith. They were sending for Aragorn but he probably would not mind she had read them. Faramir told him how he was handling everything there and he needed some advice on a few little things. He also wished him well and hoped he soon could return to them. She was waiting for her father to return so they could wake them for another dose of medicine and to let them eat and drink something.

After some time Glorfindel came in to the room and informed Thranduil and Arwen about the situation of the snowstorm. He also had brought several bowls of broth.

"Aragorn? Saes, wake up." Arwen called softly.

"Good morning." Aragorn yawned and slowly sat up.

"I have some broth for you, but first you have to drink some tea with medicine." Arwen told him and slowly let him drink the tea Glorfindel just prepared. When he had finished his tea, Arwen spooned about a half bowl before he really was done with it.

Thranduil also managed to let Legolas eat half his bowl before he was full. "Hannon-le adar." Legolas softly said. "But I have to go..." He said turning slightly red.

"Where would you want to go?" Thranduil said not understanding where his son would want to go.

"Use the bathroom." Legolas whispered turning even more red. Glorfindel held a ceramic pot up which made Legolas shrink even more. "I need privacy to do that..."

"We will all look away." Arwen said with a little smile.

"Can't you help me to the bathroom? Otherwise I can hold it."

"Holding it only cause you to get your belly to hurt." Glorfindel said slightly shaking his head. "And I do not know how you had pictured yourself doing that." Aragorn fell asleep after some time and they all left the room so Legolas could do his thing. Thranduil was the first one who entered the room and cleaned up together with Glorfindel after the tucked his son in.

"Go and eat. I will watch them." Thranduil told Arwen and Glorfindel that made their way down to the Hall of Fire and had a late afternoon lunch. All of the elves that did not belong to the Last Homely House had left for their own houses together with the bags with food and blankets. After almost all of the elves had left Elrond had excused him and went to his study.

* * *

In the morning when Arwen was finished eating she went back to Legolas' room and Glorfindel went to Elrond to give him an update on Aragorn and Legolas.

"Good morning." Thranduil said softly while he played with the pointy part of Legolas' right ear. Legolas lazily lifted his arm in order to let him stop. Thranduil thought different and let out a little chuckle while he continued.

"Stop it." Legolas murmured while he attempted again to get the one stop playing with his ear. He opened his eyes and saw his father with a little smile playing on his lips. "Could you please stop that?" He tried again but now a bit clearer and louder. Thranduil gave him a short nod and a smile, and helped him sit up. Elrond handed Thranduil a goblet and Legolas knew what time it was. He really did not want to have a single more drop of it but if he wanted to get better again and see Gimli again he had to.

"How are you feeling?" Thranduil asked after he had handed the goblet back to Elrond. Legolas thought about it before he answered his father.

"I think I might feel a little, a very little bit better." He said while he lightly nodded. "How are you feeling, Aragorn?"

"I do not know yet if I am already feeling better." Aragorn replied looking at his friend while he felt that everyone was looking at him.

"Adar, could it be possible that the medicine only works for elves and not for humans?" Arwen asked in full concern.

"I do think it will work for both. In a few days we will see if I am right." Elrond said and helped Aragorn drink the tea with the medicine. When Aragorn had finished the tea, they both went back to sleep. In the afternoon when Legolas and Aragorn were awake again, Elladan and Elrohir came walking in the room.

"Good afternoon." Elladan said and Elrohir did the same. Legolas and Aragorn slowly ate something while they talked and listened with the twins. Elladan and Elrohir told them about their shooting party yesterday morning, Elladan told them about a book he was reading and Elrohir about the things he was doing with their armor and weapons. Elrond was really happy when he saw little smiles appear on their faces and even when laughter filled the room. He would not say it quick but he maybe even started to miss their little pranks and jokes. At some point, he probably had to thank his boys that they had behaved on their best. Probably when they will be better, everything would get back to normal. After about a half hour of happy chatting, Glorfindel had to send the twins away because Aragorn already had fallen asleep and Legolas could barely hold his eyes from closing.

"That began to get time they were leaving." Thranduil said while he rubbed his temples.

"I think it was an excellent timing of their visit."

"What do you mean with an excellent time, Elrond?" Thranduil asked.

"I mean that Elladan and Elrohir came with their joy and stories. Estel and Legolas smiled and had a few minutes where they did not have to think of being ill."

"I could have read to them or have told them about our old adventures." Thranduil started loud but ended in a whisper.

"We could tell them another time, maybe it's a good idea if you also go and lie down especially when you are having a headache." He said while he patted his friend on his shoulder.

"I am fine." Thranduil said while he straightened his back.

"Then at least drink some tea." Glorfindel said while he held out a goblet for him.

"Only if you not try to poison or drug me." Thranduil said while he accepted the goblet and first sniffed at the liquid before he took a small sip.

"If I would have done that, I would have done that right from the start so you would have had your rest after your trip. I just added some more herbs. They would not harm you in any way. Besides, I'm going to see if they would need me somewhere else." Glorfindel said and left the room. Thranduil took some more sips while he looked at the sleeping form of his son. Those herbs Glorfindel said were herbs with a calming effect that would give the tea a bit sweeter taste. That explained why slowly Thranduil had to give in and fell asleep. Elrond helped him lie down next to Legolas when he was almost asleep.

In the morning, a soft knock on the door of his private quarters awoke Elrond. He got up and walked to the door when the knocks continued. "Good morning, hir. Just a few minutes ago, a little exhausted falcon had arrived and it had this paper with him. It has the royal dwarf seal from Helm's Deep. So I thought it would be great importance to get it to you. My apologies I had to disturb you." The servant elf said while he handed Elrond the letter from Gimli and quickly left again to get back to his work.

"Hannon-le." Elrond called after him. He took a long and hot bath before he dressed himself properly and he hid the letter somewhere between the lairs of his robe. He ate a little bit in the Hall of Fire along with many other elves before he made his way up to Legolas' room to check upon them.

"Good morning." Elrond softly said when he walked in to the room. Thranduil was still asleep here he had left him last night. Arwen was not here so he assumed she would be still asleep in her own rooms. Glorfindel was really engrossed in his book to notice the presence of his friend. It was already getting light but the little candle still got enough light to light the room a little bit more. Elrond made sure the fire in the fireplace was burning well before he hung a kettle filled with water above it. When the water boiled, he made tea and poured five goblets, one for each of them. Elrond scraped his voice. "Glorfindel, good morning." Elrond said and Glorfindel looked up. Elrond handed him a goblet and stepped over to Legolas' bed. He softly shook the shoulder of Thranduil, waking him with a startle.

"Good morning, I suppose?" Thranduil said while he sat up.

"Indeed a good morning." Elrond said while he handed him a goblet while he sat himself down in a chair with his own goblet.

"Have you already added the medicine in the goblets?" Glorfindel asked after he had finished his tea.

"Nay, just add a spoon full and stir for a little bit." Elrond answered. Glorfindel prepared the medicine. When Legolas and Aragorn had finished their goblet, Elrond sat down at the edge of Legolas' bed. "This morning I received a letter from Helm's Deep." Elrond told him and he nodded. He handed the letter to Legolas and read along with him.

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _I think Elrond's cure is curing me. I am starting to feel some better, I think in a week I could feel again something in my fingers. Aragorn is still as sick as he has been and the cure still has to take his affect on him I think. When I'm coming I will bring him with me when he is on his way to Minas Tirith. I'm sure he could make a stop to see you._

 _You know I sometimes dream about our adventures and then I see the four Hobbits together with Gandalf. I wish we could go on an adventure sometime soon, although I do not know if we can shoot some orcs then..._

 _Greeting,_

 _Legolas_

 _. . . . ._

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _When Legolas and Aragorn are almost better, I will make my way up to Helm's Deep to see how your dwarfs are doing. The ingredients have to be prepared with great care so I wish to do that myself. I do not know if you can find those plants near Helm's Deep. I also wish to warn you that a snowstorm is coming south so I warn you._

 _If they get worse really quick let me know, I will try to help you._

 _Elrond_

When both of the letters were finished, Elrond excused himself and walked outside to let the bird go that the letter carried. He made his way quick inside because it was really cold and it was still snowing. Elrond slowly made his way to his study, to pick up a book he had started. Before he could return to Legolas' room, he had to answer a letter he had received.

When Arwen arrived at Legolas' room, Aragorn and Legolas were still awake. She sat down at the edge of Aragorn's bed and pulled out the letters.

"Yesterday these letters have arrived here from Minas Tirith." Arwen said.

"Hannon-le, Arwen. I'm afraid I still cannot write my own letters." Aragorn said disappointed.

"I will write for you, don't worry." Arwen said with a little smile before she stood and fetched some parchment and a quill. Arwen read the letters and most of them were from people who told him they needed him or said they missed him or were sorry he was sick so far away. There was a letter from Faramir with the other little messages.

 _Dear Faramir,_

 _Thank you for updating me on the situation in Minas Tirith. You are doing very well with taking care of your citizens, which I am also very grateful for that. Get everyone together and ask them if they simply will help you, with numbers you can still make a chance, and now you start to run out, it gets even more important._

 _I think I am slightly going to get better although it will take some time. Elrond has made some possible antidote that is already helping Legolas to feel better. Soon I hope I do the same._

 _Good luck, soon I hope to be back to help you._

 _Aragorn._

When the ink got dry, Arwen rolled up the parchment. "Hannon-le, again." Aragorn said with a little smile.

"You're welcome. I am going to get to the birds so I can send your letter. Then you can go and get your rest." Arwen said with a little smile and saw that Aragorn looked tired. Aragorn lay down and looked at his right where Thranduil softly spoke with Glorfindel. Legolas was already asleep and soon he was too.

Arwen walked to her own rooms and picked one of the biggest and heaviest cloaks from her closet before she would go outside. Outside she carefully tied the letter to the bird before she threw it in the air and watched it fly away to the right destination. Arwen made a quick round through a garden, knowing her father would not be pleased if he found her all alone outside. Everything is covered in at least a blanket of a meter thick. Horses would never be able to get through so much of snow, let alone any other creature that would not belong in the air. Arwen made her way inside. She went to the library and picked out a wonderful book. She had read it a hundred times if it would not be more. With the book she made her way up again to Legolas' room and sat down there, comfortable in a chair with her back to the window so the light would fall right on the pages while she would read and if she would lift her eyes of the book she would see Aragorn peaceful asleep.

Glorfindel left the room shortly after Arwen had settled down. When he walked down the hallway, he heard the guardsmen from Thranduil talking in their common room. He made his way to the Halls of healing but it was completely silent. This was very normal, due to that elves do not get sick and if there would have been wounded they would already been healed. When he walked closer to the little workroom, he already could smell the scent of the herbs. In the workroom on the wall of the door a large wooden workbench stood there, it held several books with methods of preparing herbs or the most common medicine like creams and salves or different kinds of potions and treacle. In the wall opposite of the door held shelves over the entire wall. All kind of little ampoules, bottles, pots and boxes stood there slowly becoming dusty of the rear use for them. The most of those pots and bottles are labeled with discolored paper in age, named in either his own handwriting or the writhing of Elrond. On the other walls hung dried ingredients for if they would need them for something they did not first have to get out and fetch them. In addition, the most ingredients are very much easier to use when they are dry then when they are fresh, but that of course depends on what you want to do with them, because if you need oil you have to have them fresh. Glorfindel lighted a candle before he sat down in front of the workbench and flipped the pages of the book in front of him while he scanned the pages for the needed ingredients and the use of it. After some time he stood again and lighted some more candles so the room lighted up more, and he started to rummage though about a hundred pots filled with dry powders. Some of the ingredients he could find only when he stepped outside of The Last Homely House while others only can find them on the other side of Middle-Earth.

Back in Helm's Deep:

Gimli knocked once softly at the wooden door before he opened it, and entered. Daeyan was softly talking to Kosili who sat half upright. Daeyan had traveled from far of the west up to the hills where he had found this party and decided to travel along with them. Daeyan is very skilled at plants and he knows where they are useable for, he also knows his way around in the kitchen. Daeyan looked at him and gave him a little nod. "We will continue later." Daeyan said to Kosili before he stood, and with a little smile to Gimli and with a peek at Florin he walked out of the room. Gimli could see Florin was still asleep so he decided to talk to Kosili before he would awake her.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Gimli asked while he took place at the chair Daeyan sat moments earlier.

"Not too bad, only really tired." Kosili answered after he took a moment to think.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Gimli asked after he nodded to him.

"A few small bites of some bread, but I have no appetite." He said while he looked from Gimli to the wall opposite of the one his bed was standing to.

"No problem. That you try is already something good."

"Why would be barely eating be good?" Kosili asked confused.

"The wolves that hurt you and Florin transferred something to you both that is making you sick. They also hurt my friend and he is very sick too, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry for your friend." Kosili said soft.

"Luckily an excellent healer is treading him with a possible cure and if this works I will know how to cure you both." Gimli told him and Kosili nodded.

"Thank you for your kind worries."

"There I am king for. Go and rest again." Gimli said when Kosili yawned. Kosili lay down and Gimli sat there watching him fall asleep before he returned his attention to Florin. He sat down at the edge of her bed admiring her beauty for a moment before he softly awoke her. "Good morning, Florin." He said brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Good morning." She softly said while she slowly sat up.

"How have you slept?"

"Very well, thank you." She said while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. "Have you slept well?"

"I did, should I get you some tea, or do you prefer water?" Gimli asked while he stood.

"I'll be fine with water." She said and Gimli walked over to the table on the same wall of the door. He poured her a cup of water before he handed it to her. "Thank you." She said before she took some sips.

"You're welcome, do you also want anything to eat?"

"I am not really hungry, but if you want me to eat something, I will try."

"I wish if you would like to try something, and if I would get you something you really like to eat? Would that help your appetite?"

"Maybe." Florin said thoughtful.

"Then tell me what you like to eat and I make sure you get it." Gimli said while he nodded.

"I once ate some red berries I had picked myself when it was spring on a beautiful afternoon, but of course I could not ask you to get them now. I do not know if they grow here and if they do, they still would not be here because it still must be very cold, isn't it?" Florin told him thoughtfully.

"There is a snowstorm heading our way so if I want you to get your berries, you have to wait until the snowstorm is gone."

"I think I can wait till spring arrives." Florin smiled. "Almost anything you can find will be fine with me."

"So if you wished I could serve you some dirt?" Gimli nervously teased, not knowing if he could make such jokes. Normally they would work with Legolas and Aragorn, but if a girl would like them?

"Three buckets full, please." Florin said laughing. Gimli smiled at her.

"All right, but you must not come to me when it has at fool taste or it is to dry, it might even contains some stones so I warn you." Gimli said while he made his way to the door. "I shall get you some broth, okay? I will be back in a matter of seconds." Gimli walked out of the room softly closing the door behind him.

"Then be back soon." Florin said before Gimli disappeared out of her sight. Gimli walked over the huge dwarf kitchens where he fetched a bowl of broth and some fresh baked bread. With some juice, he putted everything on a tray before he made his way back to Florin.

"Here I am again." Gimli announced himself while he had opened the door with his elbow. He putted the tray softly down on her lap before he walked back to close the door. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Florin said softly before she started to eat from the broth. Gimli watched her eating it while she herself tried to ignore him as much as possible. She ate half of her bowl and drank her juice before she had enough of it. Florin smiled soft at the dwarf king and while she did, she could swear she could see a few little sparks appearing in his eyes. "I'm done." She said lifting the tray of her lap and handed it to Gimli.

"Then get your rest, I will come and see you in the afternoon." He spoke and gave her a little smile. Florin obeyed and lay down. "Sleep well." Gimli whispered before he left the room to go back to the kitchens and then back to his workroom.

Florin had closed her eyes and soon enough she found herself in the land of the dreams.

 **-So hello there! Here I am again! I hope I have another update somewhere this year. I love to wish to hear from you, to tell me from which characters of my story you like to hear more about. I think the end soon will be there so only a few chapters are left to go. What do you think of Gimli and the Dwarf girl and how about Arwen and Aragorn? How about the guards Thranduil brought with him? Please review to let me know, you will make my day!-**

Dictionary

Adar - father

Saes - please

Hannon-le - Thank you

Nay - no


	10. X On our way

There past two weeks in Middle-Earth since you last heard from them, and Legolas already is improving. Elrond smiled at him while he finished another goblet with tea and antidote. He had improved so much he already could hold large objects now, and soon he would be the old. Arwen smiled upon the still sleeping form of Aragorn. "Estel? Wake up." Arwen said softly while she shook his shoulder. When Aragorn opened his eyes, he saw Arwen smiling at him that also made himself smile.

"Good morning." Aragorn said while he sat up. Arwen helped him drink the tea and antidote. Aragorn was already feeling better but still needed all the help.

"When do you think I will be better?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know yet, but since you are doing much better, soon enough." Elrond said while he traced with his fingers carefully over Legolas' hand. "How does this feel?"

"I can feel your fingers, but they seem far away."

"That's also improving, that you feel them." Legolas nodded. "I'm going to leave you for now, in the evening I will be back." Elrond said and stood. Arwen smiled softly and followed her father to his study while Thranduil watched over the two boys.

"How do you think Estel is doing?" Arwen asked when they were in his study.

"He is already doing better. He is not as tired anymore also his fever broke, but I am afraid it will take him a lot longer to heal."

"And how about Legolas then?"

"You can see he is doing much better. He recovered so far, you have seen that he already can drink without help. His feeling is slowly coming back and I hope he soon can walk."

"And how about the dwarfs? I heard little pieces of your conversations with Legolas about them and that you discussed that matter with Glorfindel."

"I did, and they are getting worse unfortunately, I soon have to leave to get the antidote to them or they won't survive."

"You really think it will happen so fast?" Arwen asked in unbelief.

"I do not know, I never have encountered a sick dwarf before, but we both know dwarfs are known from their toughness."

"I hope you are right, adar." They heard a soft knock on the door before it opened. An elf gave him a letter before he walked out again. "From who is the letter?"

"I think it is another letter from Gimli. I don't hope he has very bad news to tell us." Elrond said while Arwen could see the growing concern on his face.

 _Dear Elrond,_

 _My concern about the health of Florin and Kosili grow every day. I do not know how long they can hold on. I ask you to come as quickly as possible. Kosili has a really bad tremble where he has no control over and Florin has lost all the feeling in her hands. I try really hard to let them eat and drink but I cannot force them, besides they have a bad fever._

 _Please help me,_

 _Gimli_

 _PS, it's wonderful that Legolas is doing better, I hope he is well enough to accompany you with your travel to Helm's Deep._

Elrond rubbed his temples and sighed. "I have to get to Helm's Deep as soon as possible. I cannot effort to take Legolas with me because he would slow me down en besides he is still to unwell to travel."

"Then you should travel without him. I know he would not like it but he will understand."

"Then I will inform Legolas first." Elrond said and stood. With the letter still in his hand, he walked over to Legolas' room. Legolas sat half upright while he held his stuffed animal and with his eyes locked on his father in front of him. Thranduil spoke softly.

"I usually climbed the tallest tree so I could look as far as I possibly could. In the summer, I normally used to stay away for a few days to see my worried naneth and a mad adar. I explored the woods and had so many tree friends who told me wonderful stories I used to listen to all day. One of those stories looked a lot like the story of the little Fangorn tree from your book."

"How about you and Hir Elrond?" Legolas asked quietly.

"About me and Elrond?" Thranduil smiled. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Anything."

"I thought Elrond already had mentioned Lothlorien, did he? Well it was summer there and I think I was as old as you are. Can you remember those beautiful tall trees there?" Legolas nodded and thought back to his last visit there with the Hobbits and the rest of the fellowship. "I always have loved it there; the beautiful flowers and the always green grass. I climbed trees there, believing that every tree I climbed was taller than the tree I climbed before. I could see so far everything disappeared into mist."

"Is that the same summer when I met Celebrian because climbing those trees you did every time we went there." Elrond said with a smile while he stood in the doorpost.

"It was the summer after you met Celebrian." Thranduil said with a frown. Elrond burst into laughter.

"Laugh all you want, I could not help it!"

"I do not get it anymore..." Legolas said confused.

"Well, your adar.."

"Nay, don't!" Thranduil said while he shot Elrond a glare.

"What is it?" Legolas asked curious.

Thranduil sighed. "I got attacked by birds, which caused me to lose my balance and made me fall out of the tree." Thranduil looked up to Elrond and then to his son. "He stood there laughing at me for it seemed forever, before he went to get some help. The two weeks that followed were the two longest weeks of all my life."

"You had to stay in bed two weeks long?" Legolas asked.

"Aye I had to, with the trees outside calling me, and that stupid herbal tea." Thranduil said defeated while Elrond still quietly laughed. "But why are you here, you said you would not return in the evening."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Elrond said while he walked in to the room. "In a few days I will leave to go to Gimli. I cannot longer wait."

"I want to come with you." Legolas said.

"I'm afraid you cannot come with me, you're still too ill to travel."

"Saes, I wish to see Gimli."

"I know you want to see him. It is simply too dangerous."

"Saes..." Legolas tried again.

"Legolas!" Elrond warned him. "Go to sleep now, I will see how you're doing before I leave." Legolas nodded in defeat and crawled under the blankets. "I'm sorry, penneth." He said before he left again.

* * *

In the next few days, Elrond prepared several canteens of antidote and a large bag full of herbs. Arwen helped him to pack his traveling bag.

"Tomorrow morning before dawn I will leave to get to Helm's Deep." Elrond told all of them when they had finished their dinner.

"Can I go with you?" Legolas asked.

"You cannot ride yourself. You can barely walk yourself."

"I'm sure I can ride on Arod."

"I'm sure you would, but you also know Arod would not let you ride if you are sick."

"I will ride with you." Thranduil said while he looked from Legolas to Elrond and back.

"If you do exactly as I say you can come." Elrond said while he shook his head.

"Hannon-le, adar." Legolas smiled bright.

"How about me?" Aragorn asked.

"You are definitely still too sick to come with us. This actually was another reason I wanted you to stay here, Legolas." Elrond said. "I'm sorry, Estel. Make sure you are ready to leave tomorrow morning." Thranduil packed two saddlebags with clothing and blankets. For the first time since his arrival in Imladris, he went to bed in free will in the other room. Before he went to sleep, he had warned two of his guards they had to get ready because numbers would do while traveling with this weather.

* * *

It was still dark when Elija and Deawin said goodbye to their friend and dressed up warm. They both got a bag with blankets and clothing and a bag filled with provisions. At the same time, Thranduil had dressed him and now helped his son to get fully dressed. Of course, Legolas hated it that he could not do it or his father made him dress up extra warm, but he had all the right to do it. Thranduil carried his bags on his left shoulder while he helped and held Legolas upright when they walked to the stables. When they arrived there, Elrond was already present and he was speaking in hushed tones with Glorfindel.

"Good morning." Thranduil said to get their attention.

"Good morning." Elrond and Glorfindel said in unison. The stable master popped his head around one of the boxes. Arod walked forward and pushed his nose against Legolas making him almost fall, was not it for Thranduil who was still holding him. It took some time, but when Legolas finally sat comfortable, Thranduil sat close behind him. Glorfindel handed him a thick fur cloak, Thranduil fastened the cloak around his neck. He embraced his son while he held the edges of the cloak so they both would stay warm.

While Thranduil embraced Legolas, it gave him such a weird feeling... It was not that it felt unpleasant, but his father never had done it so like he cared about him and now he was going to travel with him to Gimli because he wished to. He knew his father would not like going there underground with Dwarves, but he did it because he tried to be nice, or simply wanted to let him know he cared or something. All these thoughts and feelings all sudden, it made Legolas almost sick again.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked in a concerned but stern voice. "Are you sure you feel good enough to travel."

"Aye." Legolas said quick and placed a little smile on his face. When Eljia and Deawin arrived, Elrond, Eljia and Deawin got on their horses. They walked out of the stables and when they turned their horses to take a last look at the Last Homely House, they all could not but wave at the four figures behind a candle lighted window. Soon they all galloped out of the valley.

When they were out of sight, Arwen walked outside to send a letter her father had given her while he said; 'Send this to Helm's Deep when we have left.' and so she would.

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _When this letter was send in Rivendell, it would mean I left to come to you. Against all my effort to keep him here, Legolas and his father are traveling with me. Make sure there is a room for him to get his rest because he is not healthy yet. It would also add a few extra days to the travel._

 _Greetings,_

 _Elrond_

Two days later in Helm's Deep:

Gimli sat on the head of the table and watched all the other dwarves eat and feast; for once in his life, he had no appetite himself. It was not going well with the two dwarfs. Gimli knew being king would be hard at some point, but this he would never expect. Soon he took his leave and went to his working room. He sat down behind his desk and laid his head in his hands. What could he do for them? Trying to let them eat and drink, but that was all he could think of. Elrond had to be here very soon he really would run out of options. Laying down and getting some sleep, had not been very affective the last few tries. After some time he stood again and walked up to the entry to get some fresh air. When he stepped outside, he would have been lucky that there was a cleared path because the snow is as high as he is. It finally had stopped snowing but the sky was heavily clouded with thick grey clouds.

"Ah! Your majesty! There just arrived a letter to you." The dwarf walked up to Gimli and handed him a piece of parchment. Gimli gave him a short nod when he accepted the parchment. Soon he went back inside. He walked though halls and big spaces. How deeper he got in to his caves how louder he could hear the pickaxes; in rhythm making a song. Some of them would hum and sometimes they would sing some old songs, as it would in The Hall of Fire in Rivendell. In his workroom, Gimli sat down and opened the parchment. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when his eyes past the words. He hoped that they would be here in a week, but that would be hard to say because of the snow and because Legolas was traveling with Elrond. At least he could bring the good news to them. 'It would cheer them up a little bit. I hope so.' Gimli thought while he walked up to the room of Kosili and Florin.

"Good day." Gimli said softly after he had entered the room. Kosili and Florin were both asleep. He poured a cup of water and walked over to Florin. "Florin, wake up!" He called and softly shook her upper arm making her stir. "Wake up, please." He called again and he let go of her arm when she started to get awake. Gimli smiled at her but she looked slightly confused back.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong; I have good news this time."

"What is it then?"

"The healer I told you is coming to Helm's Deep. He had left a couple of days ago, I think."

"How long will it take to get him here?"

"I do not know, he is traveling with a few other elves, and one of them is still recovering from the same that is ailing you."

"Then I hope they will arrive soon."

"I hope they will." Gimli said and handed her the cup of water he was holding. While Florin slowly drank from the cup, Gimli looked at Kosili who seemed worse than Florin, but he was not healer so he did not know if he would be right. Gimli and Florin talked a little bit before she got to tired and fell asleep again.

 **\- I know this is a short chapter but there happened a lot, so I hope it will make a little bit up for it. Next chapter is going to be longer, bit I wanted to post it this year so... I still wish you a merry Christmas and a very happy new year! I hope you will be there next year to read my story and hopefully giving me some reviews?!-**

Dictionary:

Ada/ Adar - father

Naneth - mother

Hir - Lord

Saes - please

Penneth - younger one

Hannon-le - Thank you


	11. XI What time is it?

When the sun started to set, the little fellowship stopped. The two guards of Thranduil set up a little camp while they also started a fire. Elrond helped Legolas safely on the ground. He could read the discomfort from Legolas' face while he could understand why he is in that discomfort.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" Thranduil asked after seeing the looks Elrond cast upon him.

"A bit sore, but I am fine."

"From not being able to sit and do so like you ride normally?" Elrond asked him while he helped him sit down in front of the fire that made a welcome sound to all of them. Legolas nodded and softly rubbed his upper legs in the hope the little bit of feeling he had gained the last couple of days before they left would return to them. Elrond understood Legolas' unconscious motions and started to massage his feet and legs. "I will do this for you but I am not going to massage your behind although you would thing that would be the thing that would need it most." He said seriously but a bit of amusement hiding in his eyes.

Thranduil chuckled and petted Legolas' shoulder. "I am neither doing that for you." He said still laughing while he handed him a bag of water and a half lembas bread. Legolas weakly smiled at his father while he started nibbling from the bread and greatly drank the water. When his stomach was a bit filled again exhaustion washed over him and he could not help but yawn.

"I think it is time that you rest, caun-nin." Elija said handing him a thick blanket.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said while he wrapped the blanket around his body feeling rather cold since his father was not sitting behind him with his cloak draped on them both. Legolas lay down and tried to curl up as much as possible in the blanket. Soon the others joint him while one of them stayed awake to keep watch.

When the sun started to rise, the party awoke from their slumber and prepared to leave again. As soon as they had eaten, they helped Legolas on Anod. When Thranduil and Legolas were sitting comfortably, the others got on their horses. So they traveled forth; stopping just before dusk and leaving again when it was dawn.

What seemed endless for Legolas when they finally entered the valley of Helm's Deep, he could not hold still anymore. Thranduil noticed and tightened his grip with his arm around Legolas' waist almost afraid he would lose balance and fall off. When they got closer Elrond waved at the dwarf who stood at guard who was soon joined with another guard and with the man who normally cares for the birds and the post stuff. (Or however you call that...)

"Who are you, and what is the reason for your visit." One of the dwarf guards spoke when they had walked from their normal spot to great the travelers.

"I am lord Elrond from Rivendell, I have been asked to come and take care of the sick dwarves. As you know it is way too dangerous to travel alone so I brought a fellowship with me." Elrond said after he was back on the ground.

"Who did you bring you with you?" The other guard asked.

"I brought Thranduil king of Mirkwood with me, and his son Prince Legolas who is a friend of your Gimli. The two others are also guards from Mirkwood." Elrond explained.

"I will take care for your horses as long as you will stay here." The bird dwarf said while he grabbed the bridles from the horse. Quick the Deawin, Elija and Elrond helped Legolas get of the horse. When they all were save on the ground Legolas patted Anod with a little smile while he whispered some words in his ear before he walked with the rest through the entrance in to Helm's Deep.

They walked through a large hallway before entering a large hall with beautiful carved walls, plafond and pillars. None of the dwarfs who were at the hall took note of the elves. They simply did their work and the elves took the hallway were the most dwarves exited or entered. When they came to another hall they chose the hallway were the most sound emerged from.

The two guards together with Thranduil stopped in their dead tracks when they were about to enter the grand hall where all tables were arranged and dwarves were enjoying their meal.

"I think I am going to be sick." Elija said holding one of his hands in front of his mouth while with his other he clutched is stomach.

"I think I have to follow your example." Deawin said while he lost all his color and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I do not think teaching them would do anything, so you have to deal with this for the upcoming time." Thranduil said while he rolled his eyes and turned on his heels to go and walk back. Some further in the hallway Legolas leant on to the wall while Elrond watched Thranduil in concern.

"He is not in there, is he?" Elrond asked.

"Nay, I did not see him. Would he be in his study or with the sick dwarves if you would ask me."

"Of course he would. I have never been here, so I cannot tell you the way around here."

"I think we should go back to the previous hall and pick another hallway, some that would not be very busy." Legolas said softly while he pushed himself from the wall trying to find his balance.

"Aye, saes." Deawin said while he looked over his shoulder to see if Elija was following him. His stomach was still bugging from the previous scenario. Thranduil steadied his son while they walked back to try another hallway.

"Elves?" Some dwarf asked confused.

"Aye, we're searching for your king, Gimli."

"In this hallway is his study if you would need him." The dwarf said before he continued his path.

"Thank you." Thranduil said luckily correcting himself from saying Hannon-le as a dwarf probably would not understand elvish words. They all continued walking through the hall. Legolas walked with them while he supported himself by leaning to the wall while he felt the markings from the pickaxes on the wall when they had dug out the hallway. Besides the markings from the axes some other kind of symbols were carved in to the walls.

"What are all these markings on the walls?" Legolas wondered. He did not understand what they meant.

"These are dwarf runes." Elrond said. "It tells about some ancient dwarf story, probably about here, how they found it here."

"It tells the story about the founder of Helm's Deep, and about how he discovered the caves with their secrets." When all the elves turned to see who spoke, a dwarf with a little smile stood behind them.

"Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed almost toppling over while he tried to get to him.

"It is so good to see you." Gimli said with a smile to Legolas after he could not help him but hug the dwarf.

"How are you?" Legolas asked.

"I am well, how are you, mellon-nin?" Gimli asked.

"Tired from the trip, if I am honest, but for the rest I am fine."

"That is good to hear. All come and join me in my study where I can offer you a seat and we can speak in private." Gimli said while he walked over to his study, noticing there were not enough chairs for everyone. Gimli sat down behind his desk while Legolas and Elrond sat opposite while Thranduil and his two guards stood behind them. "As first I want to welcome you to Helm's Deep. I will show you the rooms where you can rest from your travel; I hope it went without any encounter."

"We traveled without any encounter." Elrond said with a little nod.

"Very well, if you would not mind I wish to speak with Elrond in private so I am going to show you your rooms." Gimli said while he stood again. A hand of his father helped Legolas up. A bit further in the hallway were de study lay, there was another hallway to the right and they took it. Gimli halted by a set of four wooden doors very close to each other. "These will be your rooms. There are three bedrooms and a common room." Gimli explained and took the torch that hung on the wall between two doors. He opened the door to the first room and lighted the torch that was hanging on the wall, dimly lighting the room. "Make yourself comfortable." Gimli said when the second room lighted and he had put the torch back to the wall of the hallway.

"Thank you, Gimli." Legolas smiled.

"If you need anything just say it and I will make sure you get it. The nearby room you haven't seen yet will be your common room. As I am aware of the fact what elves and dwarfs would think about each other you could have dinner there if you would wish, otherwise you are free to join meals in our dinner hall." Deawin, Elija and Thranduil nodded. Deawin and Elija very relieved that they did not have to eat with those dwarves. Deawin and Elija claimed the first room while Thranduil helped Legolas sit down on his bed in the second room. Elrond followed Gimli back to his study were they both sat down again.

"Now tell me about Florin and Kosili." Elrond said.

"They are really unwell; I have actually no words for it. They sleep all day and I need to feed them if I wish them to eat a little bit but they are full after only a few bites. I think it is the best if you would see it for yourself." Gimli said and stood again. Elrond nodded and followed Gimli to the room were Florin and Kosili are staying. A torch and two candles lighted the room when Gimli and Elrond entered. Gimli walked up to Florin and softly shook her shoulder. "Florin? It's time to wake up." Gimli said softly and continued to shake her shoulder till she finally awoke.

"Gimli?" She asked confused.

"Lord Elrond has arrived and he is going to take a look at you so he can make you better." Florin nodded and Gimli stepped out of the way so Elrond could look at her.

"Good afternoon, Florin." Elrond said while he sat down on the edge of her bed. Florin smiled softly at him. "I'm going to do some little tests to see if you have exactly the same as the others who are attacked by those black wolves." Elrond said and picked up her hand and started to trace with his around her hand. "How does that feel?" He asked.

"I barely can feel it if I can at all." She said softly.

"Have you tried to walk lately?"

"I tried but I could not feel if my feet were on the ground so I did not stand or something." Elrond nodded.

"You also lost your appetite?" Florin nodded.

"I try to eat as much as possible without getting sick."

"All right, that is very well. I'm going to make some tea for you that I wish you to drink. It will not taste very well but at some point, you will hopefully going to feel better."

"You think you can make them better?" Gimli asked in concern.

"I brought a bit of the antidote and the herbs to make more if that needs to be. I'm still giving it to Legolas till I am sure he is totally healed. I will be right back." Elrond said before he walked to the room that supposed to be the common room. It luckily was not far and he could easily remember the way. He made tea and filled two goblets with the tea and a spoon of the antidote before returning to the two sick dwarfs. "Help Florin finish the tea, it will not taste very pretty but after some time they will get better." While Gimli helped Florin drink the tea, Elrond awoke Kosili and helped him getting the nasty tasting liquid down.

"Thank you." Kosili said while he lay down again. Elrond smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome." Elrond said while he left him to fall asleep again and walked over were Gimli was softly speaking with Florin.

"May I ask you, for where do you come?" Elrond asked after some time, making the two dwarfs focus on them.

"I come from Minas Sindë. We delve and trade in diamonds and other minerals. Minas Sindë lays far east from the Greenwoods." Florin said and turned her attention to Gimli. "I would love to see the sea one day; I have never seen it before." She said softly.

"Don't you have seas in the far east?" Gimli asked.

"In our lands, that I know, it is a dwarf paradise. We live in highlands so there is no stop on mountains. On top of our mountains, nomads travel with their cattle and herds trying to make a living."

"That sounds very nice. Now go and try to sleep some more, than can you tell me more another time." Elrond said. Gimli helped her lay down and covered her properly. "Sleep well, Florin."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. I would love to hear some from the elves at the time."

"When the time comes, I will tell you everything you wish to know." Elrond answered.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." Gimli said while he sat down in a nearby seat.

"Then I know where to find you if I would need you. I'm going to rest." Elrond said before he left and went to his room and changed clothing before he slipped under the covers.

* * *

"What time is it?" Deawin asked.

"I have no idea. We cannot track the sun while being down here."

"That is why I asked. I really do not understand why they would like to be underground. Don't they miss the fresh air or the blue sky?"

"They probably do not know better. They are probably born underground although I have no idea since I haven't seen a single female dwarf."

"At least we do not have to see their nasty habit, which is maybe the only good thing of them living down underground."

"I think I might agree with them. Nevertheless think of this that it is a good thing they do it so we don't have to do it." Elija said and Deawin nodded understandable.

"Then how do the dwarfs track time down here?"

"You should ask some dwarf if you wish to know. Maybe we could even learn something here, which would be lovely to tell when we are back in Mirkwood. "

"I am not so sure about that..."

"You have seen Legolas and Gimli and they get well along, maybe we manage to do that too, it probably would not hurt and if it would go wrong, we might even see them again, so what do we have to lose?"

"All right, we might be able to give it a shot." Deawin complied.

 **-So there we go again! I have to tell you that the story is almost over...This chapter will not be longer like I promised, I'm really sorry. I have updated the previous chapter so feel free to read them again! (01-16-16) But I am trying to make a background story for Florin.-**

Dictionary:

Caun-nin - my prince

Hannon-le - thank you

saes - please

nay - no

Mellon-nin - My friend

*Note: dwarf runes are actually Norwegian runes, or at least they look alike really much.

* Minas Sindë it means in elvish Grey tower, or it supposes to be. The elvish really confuses me...


	12. XII The Glistering Queen

In Imladris:

Aragorn lay propped up against a few pillows Arwen had propped up against the headboard. After they had waved Legolas and his party goodbye, Elladan and Elrohir had supported him while they walked back to his own room. Now Legolas was gone it would not do anything staying in his room. The little bit of exercise left him already exhausted but as stubborn as he is, he would not give in now. Aragorn smiled at Arwen. "I think it is best if you would try to rest some more." She softly said to him.

"I do not wish to go and sleep now."

"I know you will get bored and I understand that, but you still need to rest if you want to recover as fast as possible." She told him firmly.

"I know that. You start to sound like adar, he told me that more times than I can count." Aragorn chuckled.

"Then I do not need to tell you again. I will wake you in a few hours for breakfast." Aragorn obeyed and lay down. Arwen removed a few pillows so only one is left, and tucked him in. "Sleep well." She whispered to him before she left him. Aragorn nodded and soon enough he was asleep. Elladan and Elrohir greeted their sister when she stepped out of Estel's room.

"He really got you in his power." Elrohir joked.

"You are really late with noticing, you know?" Elladan threw in.

"I am actually curios about when you two will find out what love means." Arwen said with a smile while she started walking down the hall.

"We know what love is." Elladan and Elrohir said in unison glaring at their sister.

"Tell me what do you think of what love is then?" Arwen shot her brothers a glare. With a little grin, the twins pulled her little sister in to a very tight hug and before releasing her; they could not help but ruffle her hair. "You did not do that! Let me show you what kind of love I feel for you two." The twins who saw what was coming started to run away with laughter, while Arwen started to chase them. At some point, Arwen lay upon the damped cold grass with her two brothers on top of her.

"You understand now how much we love you?" Elladan smiled.

"Oh, by the Valar. Have mercy!" Arwen pleated though her laughter filled the morning sky.

"Then say it." Elrohir said while he continues tickling her.

"I Love you both very much." She said while she tried to catch her breath.

"That is very good to know, but that I not what we meant." Elladan said while he looked at his brother who nodded before they started another round of tickling.

"All right, you might know what love is." She said after they let her speak again.

"Is this good enough?" Elladan asked.

"I think that would be good enough for now." Elrohir said. "But it was not like I wished to hear it."

"But you also misunderstood about what kind of love I was asking you about." Arwen said with a smile after Elladan en Elrohir got off her and helped her standing. "I was actually asking you about if you liked some other She-elves or something like that. Not just about your love you feel for ada, Estel and me."

"No, I don't think so..." Elrohir answered while he looked at his brother.

"Then I was still right." Arwen said triumphant while she brushed her robe off. "I think it is time to go inside before half of Imladris will know I awoke them." All three got inside wondering what they could go and do before breakfast since it would be too early to have it all ready. When Elladan and Elrohir walked in to the Hall of Fire, it was empty except for three elves that were softly talking to each other. Glorfindel was the first of the three who looked up to see who had entered. When the other two turned they smiled at the twins.

"What were you doing with Arwen? It almost sounded like you were torturing her."Lindir spoke with a frown.

"I must agree. It was way too early to run abound like that, besides you are no little elflings anymore." Erestor said while he putted a little piece of hear behind his ear.

"Then we must apologize for our behavior, but Arwen deserved it." Elladan spoke with a little smirk on his face.

"Then even if she deserved it, you could have waited till a later time before you would have woken the valley." Glorfindel said while he slightly shook his head.

* * *

It is about two weeks later:

"Mel-nin" Aragorn said with a little smile while he looked upon the beautiful face of Arwen.

"Good morning." Arwen smiled and softly stroke the loose strands of hair out of his face. Aragorn sat up and looked at the tray that stood on his night table. She placed the tray at his lap and Aragorn started to eat.

"I wish to go and walk a little round if that is possible." Aragorn asked after he had finished eating.

"We will see how your legs are doing with a little round through your room." Arwen said and set the tray aside helping Aragorn on his feet. It took him some moments to find his balance, but when he found it, he looked up to Arwen and smiled. Arwen stood close to him, firmly holding on his upper arms when she made small steps backwards. Every time he took a step, he needed to find his balance again in order not to fall. Aragorn shuffled around though his room while Arwen still guided him. At some point Aragorn lost his balance, making him fall on the tiled floor with a soft thumb while Arwen landed half on top of him. Arwen felt guilty immediately and started to get up but something held her down. "I'm so sorry." Arwen tried to apologize but Aragorn kept smiling at her still not letting het get up from the floor.

"Don't be, I'm not hurt." Aragorn said while he pulled Arwen in a hug. Arwen let him hold her for a couple of minutes before she freed herself from his grip.

"I think you have walked more than enough for now. Let's get you back in to bed." Arwen said while she did her best to get him as save as possible back on to his feet. When Aragorn sat back in his bed, a soft knock emerged from the door. "Come in." Arwen called while she pulled the blankets over his legs.

"I have a letter for Estel, it just arrived." Glorfindel said while he handed the letter to Arwen. Arwen and Estel gave him both a little nod and a Hannon-le from Estel before Glorfindel left again.

 _My dear king,_

 _This time I have better news to write to you. Spring has arrived at The White Tower so slowly the snow is melting, only to freeze at night. A lot of our inhabitants are staying in the great hall and they all will go back to their home soon enough._

 _There are still questions from them that I cannot answer. The biggest questions of them are merely about you and why you left and why you are still not back to take care and lead over them. I find it extremely difficult to explain to them what happened._

 _I hope you are soon feeling better so you can return,_

 _Your loyal servant,_

 _Faramir._

Arwen read along with Aragorn who looked up with a sad smile. "What should I write back to him?" He asked.

"At least tell him that you are recovering from the illness and that you will explain yourself when you are back." Arwen told him and fetched a bottle of ink and parchment with a quill.

 _Dear Faramir,_

 _Thank you for taking so well care of my people. I have also some good things to write about you! At first I would like you to know that I am slowly recovering from my illness, but don't expect me to be home in the next upcoming weeks. I can barely walk, let alone if I have to ride horse. When I am back in Minas Tirith I will speak to the people and answer as many questions as I can._

 _I will look forward at my return,_

 _Aragorn._

He did his best in writhing as possible. It was not like it used to be, but it is readable so it was good enough for him to send it. "Go and rest, mel-nin. I will keep you company." Arwen said softly while she picked up the piece of parchment and pressed a little kiss to his temple before she left him alone. She send the letter back to Minas Tirith, and when she re-entered the room of Estel he as asleep with an ever so slight smile playing on his lips. Arwen sat down at the edge of the bed and held his hand while she let her mind wonder about him. She also thought about her father and wondered how the dwarves would be doing by now.

* * *

Back in Helm's Deep:

A few days have passed since Elrond and the others had arrived at The Glittering Caves. The Mirkwood guards started to explore the underground tunnels. They seemed to notice that it seemed that those dwarves never slept. The sound of the pickaxes never stopped in those few days not even the kitchen seemed to be quiet for a minute. It was just that they were following their ears to were the sound of the pickaxes would be coming from when they stumbled upon a great grand cavern were so many dwarves were working they could not count them at once. The cavern was well lighted by a lot torches and every were they looked there was something glistering, just like a clear night sky full of stars. If it would not be some kind of gemstone, it would be gold or any other kind of precious metal. A soft humming sound was song by all of the dwarves in rhythm of the mining pickaxes.

"This is amazing..." Deawin breathed.

"I had never expected to see such beauty when I walked in to a dwarf kingdom." Elija stated.

"That is also where the elves go wrong on us." One of the nearby dwarves snorted.

"I beg your pardon?" Deawin frowned.

"You only think we are some beast living in the earth and filth. Now you see we are proud to be dwarves and the mines we mine and live in."

"I indeed can see that no one of you looks unhappy living here. However, how about the sun shining upon your face and the trees or a soft breeze. Do you not miss that?"

"I would never want to chance these caverns and halls for anything else. Every other dwarf from here would happily agree with me, otherwise they would have left a long time go."

"But then I still do not understand why you would eat like some beasts?"

"We work long days with all our heart in here, and that simply leaves us very hungry when we are done. On the other side, it is simply a habit from us because if a dwarf does not eat like that something is wrong." The dwarf explained in all his patience. Deawin and Elija nodded. The dwarf went back to his mining and the two elves took some more moments admiring the dwarves treasure before heading back to their rooms.

Legolas sat opposite of Gimli in his study and he told him about everything that happened since he had left his Greenwoods to go to Imladris. Gimli could not but shake his head in disbelieve when Legolas told him about his father and that he acted as if he really cared about him now.

"I know it sounds weird but he really tries to be nice for me now. It was for my father to say he wanted to travel with me to here otherwise, Lord Elrond would never have allowed me to travel with him."

"Then what have you done with him or what did they give him to do that?" Gimli asked.

"I do not think it is because someone gave him something but I think like Elrond thought something snapped inside him letting him realize he was not in his best behavior."

"What by the beard of Durin could that something has been then?"

"I think of me almost dying that that caused it." Legolas said quietly.

"I should not have said that." Gimli said with a low voice while he shifted his gaze from Legolas to the little mithril ring he was playing with.

"What is it that is ailing you, mellon-nin?" Legolas asked while he sat more to the edge of the chair, leaning forward with his hands resting on his knees. "Your dwarves are already feeling better."

"Ai, mate, if I knew how I could tell it I would have done that." Gimli said rubbing with one hand over his face in defeat.

"Then try it!" Legolas smiled softly.

"I lose my words."

"What else?"

"My hands begin to sweat and I feel incredibly stupid."

"And what causes it?"

"What causes what?" Gimli asked confused.

"For example, what causes you to lose your words?"

"Her smile." Gimli said after he waited before he answered. Legolas busted out in laughter. Gimli himself was more confused about the behavior of his friend. "I don't understand what there is so funny about this."

"I think it is very funny." Legolas said with a bright smile after he had managed to stop laughing.

"Then tell me what it is you think it is funny."

"First let me ask if you have the feeling of a thousand butterflies popping in your stomach while you lose your words?"

"Ehhh... Yes I think I do..." Gimli said while he turned red.

"Ah, mellon-nin, you are in love!" Legolas smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Is she the last thing on your mind before you fall asleep and the first thing you think of when you awake?"

Yes, most of the times."

"Well, I can see you are very nervous for something and you can barely sit still because of that."

"And that would mean?"

"That would mean that you need to tell her. You want to know what she thinks of you."

"Yes, I think I want to know what she thinks of me."

"Well, I will go back to my rooms to let you think about what I have told you."

"Have you been in love before?" Gimli asked before Legolas was outside the room.

"No, I do not know, but Aragorn talks in his sleep and I had a whole conversation with him about Arwen. He told me all these things; he probably does not know he does." Legolas smiled before he left his friend alone. Back in his room Legolas let his mind wonder about all the things that happened. He had two homes now, Mirkwood and Imladris. He also never thought he had so many loved ones around.

* * *

There past a few days and now Elrond and Legolas sat together with Florin. Elrond had helped her dress up in a beautiful dark red dress and with a simple bow tied in her curly blond hair. "How do I look?" She asked while she made a wobbly turn to show the dress.

"You look very well." Elrond commend with a smile.

"You look indeed very well, but what I wondering about is why you seem to be so easy and almost familiar around elves."

"Thank you, but that is true. I have told you about Minas Sindë and the mountains. We dwarves are not the only one besides the nomads living there are also many elves that live around us. We are very well befriend with the elves who usually live in giant tree houses in the mightiest trees. That is the reason I might be one of the few dwarves at middle earth that enjoys company of elves, because your relationship with dwarves is not the best as I noticed."

"No, unfortunately, but we can work on that of course." Elrond said with a little smile. There was a soft knock on the door, which made them look up.

"Florin, are you ready?" Sounded from the other side of the door. Both Elrond and Legolas gave her an encouraging nod before she walked to the door to open it.

"I'm ready, Gimli." Florin said and smiled at him. Elrond and Legolas were of course watching and they both saw Gimli turning red. It took him a few short moments to react and hold his arm out so Florin could join him. Gimli walked her trough the most important halls.

"Your majesty, you are walking very close to that other dwarf." A still very young dwarf said while they passed by.

"Yes, would that be a problem?" Florin asked while she brushed all her curls from her shoulder.

"You are a female dwarf!" The young dwarf exclaimed astonished.

"I am indeed. Good day." Florin said with a little smile. Slowly Gimli walked to the great doors leading outside where he got two cloaks to keep them warm if they would go outside. By the time they had reached the grand doors who lead outside, Florin leant into Gimli because she wanted to but also because she was getting tired from the big amount of walking. When they stepped outside with their cloaks on they stepped underneath a star filled sky while the moon lighted up the valley that was still under a blanket of snow. The stars stood bright upon the night sky and twinkled merrily. It was almost completely silent, only some rustling from the light breeze trough branches and maybe the hoot of an owl besides the breathing of the two dwarves who were outside. Despite the cold weather, Gimli radiated warmth while he started to get so nervous, everything he had prepared and even practiced with Legolas he forgot. Florin was even more beautiful in the moonlight with that sparkle in her green eyes.

"I... I want to give you something." Gimli said shakily. He fished in to his pockets till he had found the mithril ring. He picked Florins hand and Florin could not stop but note how much he was shaking. He laid the ring on her fingers and closed her hand with the other one so he was holding her right hand with both of his hands. "I simply wish... wish to say that... that I like you... very much." Florin smiled softly and gently removed his hands from her to see the ring he had given her. Engraved in dwarf runes at the inside of the ring it would say _The Glistering Queen._ She put the ring around her middle finger and cupped Gimli's face. "Do... do you like it?" He asked feeling his cheeks heat up even more under the caressing strokes of her thumbs.

"I like it almost as much as I like you. I have no words to thank you for what you have done for me." She spoke soft and calm. She slowly stepped some closer and when she leant a bit forward standing on her tiptoes, she planted her lips upon his nose and backed a little of so she could see his eyes properly. "I hope this would make it some better."

"More than I could wish for." Gimli said before both pair of lips silenced when they met each other.

 **-Hello there! Here I am again. I all want to wish you a happy valentine's day and for the single once under us (like me!) that we are thankful for these fanfics with our favorite characters. And then there is the** _ **music is my first love and it will be my last!**_ **I hope you like the fluff between Florin and Gimli at the last of the chapter, so yes please review me!**

 **I also have to tell you that this is the last chapter of this story, but don't be sad! I'm thinking of starting a new story that will follow upon this story featuring Legolas, Gimli and Florin, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir and a new OC that I will introduce then which I would like to hear if you like her and what I should do with her.**

 **I'm really wondering about what is lays just next to where the maps of Middle-Earth and there I would wish to take you in my next story.-**

Dictionary:

Imladris - Rivendell

Adar - father

Mel-nin - My love

mellon-nin - my friend


End file.
